Love 4 melody's
by KennethMc
Summary: Jinguji y Hijirikawa solían salir en un pasado, ciertos sucesos los llevaron a romper, ahora Masato esta enamorado de Shinomiya, pero él quiere al pequeño Syo quien parece preferir más a Ren... Resumen completo adentro . YAOI. Universo Alterno. (RenMasa, NatSyo, TokiOto, MyuSeshi, RanRei... NatMasa, RenSyo, MyuRei, OtoHaya...Etc...)
1. Capitulo 1

**Notas de autor:** Hola, les traigo un fic de mi anime favorito.. ¡Uta no prince-sama maji love bla bla bla!  
Es totalmente un universo alternativo (AU).  
El titulo "Love 4 Melody's" (Love for melody's) lo conseguí gracias a la grandiosa y sensual Aurora-sensei, les recomiendo bastantes sus hermosos fics n.n  
Este fic trae bastantes conflictos amorosos xD, si no les gustan los triángulos, cuartetos, quintetos y amores no correspondidos no se los recomiendo mucho xD, pero si conocen este anime es por que le gustan los harem así que no deberían de por que disgustarle alguno de los anteriores. Lo mas importante a decir, ES TOTALMENTE YAOI.(chicoxchico)

Les dejo un resumen mas detallado que el otro, ya que el que esta en la descripción esta muy pero muy resumido:

Hijirikawa Masato supero a su ex novio Ren Jinguji, gracias a su nuevo amor Natsuki Shinomiya, aunque no es correspondido debido a que al rubio de ojos verdes le gusta su amigo Kurusu Syo-chan, el cual parece preferir a Ren.  
Dejando aparte esos problemas, también esta el caso de Ittoki quien ama al idol "Hayato"; no se da cuenta, que quien supuesta mente es su hermano gemelo en realidad es la misma persona que el adora, y que ademas de eso sus sentimientos son correspondidos por Ichinose Tokiya.  
Ademas tenemos a Reiji un futuro cantante de Quartet Night que gusta del conde Camus, pero este esta saliendo con el principe de Agnapolis; Cecil Aijima. Detrás de Reiji se encuentra un chico llamado Kurosaki Ranmaru que por mas que lo niegue, esta enamorado del castaño. y luego, pues tenemos a un consejero en el amor; Mikaze Ai.

Bueno, pues ya gracias a ese resumen ya suponen cuales serán las parejas, así que sin mas que decir les dejo el primer cap (es lo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida xD)

* * *

La Academia Saotome, conocida en todo Japón especialmente por su club de música, a pesar de no tener muchos miembros ahí habitaron los mejores cantantes del país.  
Empezaba un nuevo año y los chicos de primero pasarían a segundo, los de segundo a tercero, un año más y la mayoría de los estudiantes de tercero dejarían de estar en esa escuela.  
Pero eso no significaría el fin de la fama de la preparatoria Saotome, ya que un nuevo año significa nuevos chicos y probablemente más de uno desearía unirse al club musical.

La ceremonia de apertura con todos los chicos que empezaran primer año reunidos en el extenso patio, todos sentados en unas cutres sillas hablando entre si mientras esperaban a la llegada del director de la escuela.  
Varios chicos se conocían, otros se conocieron en ese mismo momento, aun así empezaban a formarse a velocidad muy rápida amistades y más que amistades.

Un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro pegó un suspiro mientras exclamaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus cruzados brazos – ¡Ya quiero saber con quién me tocara!– refiriéndose a sus compañeros de cuarto, a causa de la gran cantidad de gente en esta academia las habitaciones se compartían entre tres personas, el novato de primero, el promedio de segundo y el senpai de tercero.

–¿Deseas estar junto con Camus-san, cierto? – Preguntó amablemente el chico de pelos rojos sentado junto a su lado.  
–Por supuesto, los príncipes deben estar con sus condes. – su medio hermano* soltó una leve carcajada.

–No me refiero a eso. –negó con la cabeza sonriendo – Digo; ¿quién no desearía estar con la persona a la que ama?-  
–Ah… si ese es otro motivo… –desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo, parece que en algún momento su hermano unos meses mayor se había enterado de la relación amorosa, que creía ocultar perfectamente, que tiene junto a un conde de personalidad fría.

–¡Si yo pudiera estar con Hayato-sama! – Suspiró de forma similar a la del castaño –Bueno, es imposible... – se dijo más a si mismo con una leve sonrisa  
–No deberías ser tan negativo, si tanto lo amas el destino los juntara. –  
–No todo funciona así, Cecil– el pelirrojo rio levemente –Además Hayato-sama es muy popular, seguro tiene a muchas mujeres locas por él, probablemente tiene una bella novia, por más que lo conociera nunca saldría con un chico como yo. – decía con una triste sonrisa

–Bueno pero uno nunca sabe que pas-…– Fue interrumpido por una risa bien conocida por ambos jóvenes, sobre todo para el oji rojo quien era el hijo de aquel hombre.  
–Bienvenidos todos…– se escuchaba una voz desde un lugar desconocido, todos los chicos empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la persona que hablaba pero no la encontraban en ninguna parte – ¡A LA ACADEMIA SAOTOME! – mágicamente, a pesar de estar en el aire libre el lugar se oscureció por unos segundos como si jugaran con las luces inexistentes.

Frente a todos los estudiantes apareció un señor con una capa, apariencia algo avanzada, aparte de su oscura capa que traía una capucha tapándole la cara, también usaba unos lentes de sol, por ende apenas se le lograba ver la cara solo se distinguía la forma del cuerpo.  
–Yo soy Shining Saotome– comentó de espaldas – ¡y soy el director de la escuela! – pegó una media vuelta quedando ahora frente a los estudiantes.  
–Lo único que tienen que saber es la principal regla de nuestra escuela…–Dijo con voz seria, todos observaban en un profundo silencio y con mucha atención –y es… ¡No hay reglas! – los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre sí.  
–¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Si no hay reglas para que nos dices que hay!? – Se escuchó un grito furioso de la multitud  
–¡Cierto, quedamos como idiotas! – Agregó otro

–Pasare a nombrar con quienes compartirán habitación cada uno– se deslizó por el suelo moviéndose más a la derecha –La lista es eterna, así que búsquenla en la entrada. – Dicho eso desapareció  
–¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Si están en una lista para que nos dices que lo nombraras!? – Se escuchó un grito furioso de la multitud  
–¡Cierto, quedamos como idiotas! – agregó otro.

Pero esos dos chicos amantes de quejarse fueron ignorados ya que la mayoría de las personas empezaron a moverse hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraba un llamativo letrero que contenía millones de nombres.  
Llevaría bastante tiempo encontrar su nombre en un lugar como ese.

–¡Oh! ¡Me toca con Camus! – Exclamó alegre el castaño  
–¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Le interrogó su hermano  
–¡Si, mira!, habitación 1 piso A– señaló hacia la esquina superior izquierda del cartel, había que tener buena vista para poder leer a esa altura. –¿Eh? ¿En serio eres el primero de todos? –  
–¡Por supuesto!, poner a un príncipe en 2-A sería una falta de respeto. – Comentó orgulloso –Oh y ahí estas tu– señaló hacia el medio exacto  
 _"7 piso C, Ittoki Otoya…"_ leyó mentalmente con algo de dificultad por la lejanía _"Estoy con… ¿Kotobuki Reiji e… Ichinose Tokiya?..."_

Una persona de la multitud ubicada justo enfrente de ellos dos soltó un grito bastante fuerte,  
–¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! – exclamó dejándose caer en el suelo.

 _"Otra vez con el… esto es una pesadilla… pensé que finalmente me libraría de sus abrazos asesinos..."_ miles de frases similares pasaban por su mente  
–O-oye… ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el peli rojo al joven rubio que se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, el chico giro la cabeza y puso una sonrisa claramente falsa

–¡Estoy perfectamente bien, no es como si tuviera que aguantarme durante dos años más a un chico con problemas psicológicos que realmente es una molestia y lo odio! –  
"Ya veo, no estás bien…" los medio hermanos sudaron una gota gorda  
–Mi nombre es Ittoki Otoya, encantado de conocerte– le extendió la mano el chico de ojos rojos, el otro lo observo dudoso unos segundos para luego sonreír con ahora sinceridad  
–Me llamo Kurusu Syo– Respondió estrechándole la mano, fue cuando se sintió alzado del suelo ya que el pelirrojo había jalado de el para levantarlo del suelo. –Puedo levantarme yo solo…– se quejó de forma algo infantil, haciéndolo reír  
–Lo siento, lo siento– se disculpó rascándose la nuca

–Yo soy Aijima Cecil, un placer– Se presentó también el moreno  
–¿Aijima… Cecil? ¿¡T-tu eres el famoso Cecil Aijima!? – Cuestionó sorprendido y alejándose unos pasos por instinto.  
–¿Eh? Sí. ¿Me conoces? –  
–¿Qué si te conozco? ¡Todo el mundo te conoce!, ¡Eres un príncipe después de todo! –  
–Te lo dije Otoya, todos notan mi esencia principesca. – Dijo con una mano en el pecho de manera orgullosa  
–Sí, sí…– Murmuró el pelirrojo  
–¿Por qué alguien como tu viene a esta escuela? – Cuestionó todavía algo sorprendido  
–¿Por qué…?... porque… – Dudaba –Porque me gusta la música. – Respondió sonriendo  
–No te dejes engañar. – Dijo ahora el otro –Solo viene aquí porque esta su novio, no le interesa en lo más mínimo la música–  
–Que cruel eres–Se quejó el castaño.

–Ah, ya veo…– Suspiró el pequeño rubio –Espera… ¿¡NOVIO!? –  
–Ah… si… Agradecería que no se lo dijeran a nadie más– Se dirigió específicamente a su bocón hermano.  
–No, p-pero ¿Novio? ¿Con O? ¿M-Masculino? ¿O-otro hombre? ¿Eres una mujer disfrazada, verdad? ¿Oh e-eres hombre? ¿¡A-AMBOS SON CHICOS!? – Balbuceaba nervioso  
–Sí, totalmente hombres. – Sonreía.

–¿E-es eso posible acaso? N-no es que tenga problemas con eso, p-pero ¿Cómo es que dos hombres están juntos? s-son hombres, ¿C-como es que lo hacen? –  
–¿Hacer qué? –Cuestionó con un aura de inocencia

–Y-ya sabes…– bajó la mirada con toda la cara roja por la vergüenza de las cosas que estaba diciendo.

Los dos chicos de mayor altura también se sonrojaron, sobretodo el de pelos rojos quien lo había captado más rápido  
–B-bueno… Uno de los dos tiene que…–  
–¡N-NO LE RESPONDAS! – Lo calló su hermano tapándole la boca  
–Pero, es de mala educación no responder una pregunta…– Respondió inocentemente  
–¡N-no importa, realmente no tienes que decirme! – Interrumpió el rubio quien ya se había solucionado su duda con su mente, quedando algo traumado pero ya saben; la curiosidad mato al idol.

–Mejor dejemos esto de lado... – Sonrió nervioso el chico rojizo –Deberíamos ir a clases, llegaremos tarde el primer día. –  
–¡Ah, es verdad! – Exclamó el de baja estatura notando que aparte de había una multitud de chicas no muy lejos de ahí.  
Multitud de chicas… Algo debía estar pasando para que eso sucedería, acoso será que…  
–¡Oye, Ren! – Llamó hacia esa multitud al lograr diferenciar una cabellera rubio dorado  
–¿Ah? Oh, eres tú. – de en medio de las chicas salió un joven con ojos celestes, la camisa semi-abierta y una rosa en manos

–Hola, enano. – Saludó mientras lanzaba la flor al aire y varias chicas se lanzaron a por ella, se acercó hacia los tres chicos.  
Al rubio más bajo le exploto una vena en la cabeza –No me digas enano. –  
–¿Cómo has estado, enano? – Cuestionó inclinándose para estar a la altura del mencionado  
–¡Te dije que no me digas enano! –Protestó

–¿Acaso me estas acosando, enano? –  
–¡Por supuesto que no, idiota, es pura coincidencia de que estemos en la misma escuela! – Le gritó con un leve sonrojo –¡Y no soy enano! –  
–Coincidencia de que ya por más de cuatro años estemos en la misma escuela–Agregó  
–¿¡Q-que se le va a hacer!?, es pura casualidad…– Desvió la mirada –Lo único que no llamaría casualidad es tener que estar otra vez con Natsuki…– Murmuró para sí mismo.  
–¿Otra vez con el chico gafas, enano? –El oji celeste lo había escuchado.

–¡Deja de decirme enano! – Volvió a protestar con otra vena explotándole  
–No seas tan gruñón, enanito. – Dijo con un pequeño puchero  
–¡CALLATE! –  
–Debemos conseguirte una linda chica para frenar tu malhumor– Ordenó serio cruzándose de brazos  
–¡No quiero! –  
–Que no seas popular no significa que no puedas tener pareja– Sonrió colocando la mano en la cabeza del menor  
–¡Te estoy diciendo que…!–  
–Bueno, no te obligo a nada, enano. – Le interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros

–¡Mi nombre es SYO, KURUSU SYO! – Corrigió furioso  
–Ya lo sé, enano. – Respondió  
–¡SI LO SABES LLÁMAME POR MI NOMBRE! – Se quejó el pequeño  
–Syo-chan. – Llamó con una sonrisa burlona  
–¿¡POR QUE LE PONES EL CHAN!? – El rubio dorado lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia los otros dos chicos que observaban la escena.

–Que conciencia volver a verte–Saludó con la mano dirigiéndose hacia el chico pelirrojo  
–Oh, sí, no esperaba encontrarte tan rápido– sonreía  
–¿Ah, se conocen? – Cuestionó el moreno  
–Sí, este chico ayudo a una hermosa lady en el examen de ingreso–  
–¿Ah? Yo no hice nada, todo fue gracias a ti, sino no podríamos haber ingresado. –

–Me agrada que reconozcan mis méritos– Comentó de forma arrogante con una mano en el pecho, el pelirrojo sudo una gota gorda. –Pero yo no me hubiera detenido si no te hubiera visto. – Agregó con una leve sonrisa  
–¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó sin entender  
–Si detengo mi limosina por solo una lady, todas estarán celosas– Comentó pasándose una mano por el pelo de manera sensual mientras se escuchaban los suspiros de varias mujeres

–¿Pero qué se supone que paso? – Cuestionó el ignorado hidrofóbico  
–Ah, cierto nunca te lo dije– Respondió el alegre guitarrista –En el examen de ingreso, me encontré con una chica que llegaba tarde al igual que yo, los guardias no nos dejaban entrar a pesar de que todavía no habían iniciado las evaluaciones, pero este chico nos salvó a ambos. –  
–Este chico tiene nombre–  
– ¿Qué se siente no ser llamado por tu nombre, eh, Ren? – Dijo burlón el más pequeño

–Ah, lo siento, es que aún no nos hemos presentado– Se disculpó –¡Soy Ittoki, es un placer! – Exclamó sonriente  
–Jingujii Ren. – Respondió – Y tú eres Aijima Cecil, ¿no? – se dirigió al otro  
–¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestionó el mencionado  
–Quien no conoce al príncipe de Agnapolis–  
–Ah… pues gracias... supongo…– Dijo sonriendo algo nervioso, de alguna manera le estaba empezando a molestar un poco que todos lo conozcan solo por ser el hijo del rey de ese lugar, agradecía que al menos lo trataran como una persona normal.

–Esto… lamento interrumpir pero ahora si llegaremos tarde…– Comentó el pequeño, ahora sí que ellos eran los únicos que todavía estaban en la entrada de la escuela.  
–No es como si yo quisiera ir a clases…– Murmuró con flojera el rubio fresa  
–¡Ren!, ¿Empezaras ya el año faltando?- –lo regaño con el ceño fruncido, el pelirrojo rio  
–Bueno, bueno, es el primer día, será divertido. – junto a su medio hermano y al enano empezaron a caminar hacia el salón siendo seguidos más atrás por el de mayor altura.

–¿Se supone que todos los de primer año estaremos en el mismo salón no? – Preguntó el castaño  
–Sí, también tendremos solo un profesor– Le respondió su hermano mayor  
–¿Ah? ¿Acaso están locos? ¿No sería imposible para una sola persona controlar a como cien chicos y encima todos en un mismo curso? – Cuestionó el de menor estatura  
–Falta de personal, supongo. – Dijo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados el de pelo largo.

–¿Por qué tenemos que ir directamente a clases? ¿No podemos pasar por nuestras habitaciones antes? – Protestó el príncipe de Agnapolis  
–Tu solo quieres ver a Camus-san– Respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo  
–Yo lo que menos quiero es ir a mi cuarto….– Dijo el rubio con un tic nervioso por pensar lo que le esperaba en ese lugar.  
–… Yo tampoco…– Murmuró el que faltaba con una expresión algo triste

–¿Eh? Pensé que querías todo menos estudiar…– Comentó el chico rojizo que lo había escuchado  
El rubio dorado no respondió solamente dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y siguió caminado, decidieron no preguntar más después de todo debe tener sus propios motivos.  
Por ejemplo, el que su compañero de cuarto sea una persona a la cual la lastimo de una de las peores maneras posibles, una persona a la cual amaba y sigue amando y lo único que desea es el perdón de esa persona.

–¿Es aquí ,no? – El castaño abrió la puerta de la sala, encontrándose con millones de pupitres con sus respectivas sillas, casi lleno por completo –esto… ¡LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA! – Gritaron los dos hermanos y el enano  
–Yo no lamento nada…– Dijo despreocupadamente el rubio dorado dirigiéndose hacia uno de los bancos vacíos.  
–No se preocupen chicos, ¡Llegan justo a tiempo! – Les dijo una chica de pelo rosa alzando el dedo pulgar -¡Bueno, por donde iba~!- Canturreó dirigiéndose a toda la clase  
–¡Me llamo Tsukimiya Ringo, soy de virgo, mi tipo de sangre es AB, mido 1.73, 25 años, peso 56 kilos, mi cumpleaños es el 15 de septiembre, soy un hombre y seré su profesor durante este año, es un gusto conocerles! – la mayoría ignoro casi toda la presentación, algunos se sorprendieron por el hecho de que esa "mujer" tan bella sea un hombre, otros ya lo sabían por conocer al famoso Ringo por la televisión.

–Muy bien chicos~, sé que no quieren pero empezaremos este año ¡Estudiando mucho! – la mayoría de los alumnos soltaron un quejido, Jinguji dejó de prestar atención a la clase y se concentró en sus pensamientos los cuales no dejaban de invadirle desde ya un tiempo.

Había vuelto a ver después de varios años ese nombre que solo solía recordar en momentos de depresión, le tocaba compartir habitación con esa persona.

 _"Que estoy haciendo… Venir a la misma escuela que él"_ Se regañaba a si mismo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su palma _"Ni que fuera mi culpa, mi hermano me obligó a venir aquí…"_ Trató de consolarse aunque sin lograrlo.  
 _"Igual, yo que iba a saber que me reencontraría con él… es muy orgulloso… nunca me perdonara"_ Pensó con algo de tristeza _"Como si yo hubiera sido el único malo aquí, el muy idiota fue quien me provoco…"_

" _ **¿¡Por qué te importa!? ¡Tú tienes a millones de mujeres que te aman!"**_ ****Esas palabras nunca las había olvidado, se las había gritado antes de que rompieran.  
 _"Tal vez si fue mi culpa..."_ Lo que uno llega a hacer por celos.  
 _"Por mucho que me disculpe, no me perdonara y por más que lo haga nunca volveremos a estar juntos."_ Se sentía masoquista por hacerse a sí mismo sufrir de esa forma _"Fue hace mucho, éramos muy chicos. Seguramente solo era un capricho suyo."_

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre en medio de sus brazos, trataba de evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas de los ojos y en caso de que eso sucediera no dejaría que nadie las vea.  
Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.

–¡DES-PI-ER-TA-TE! – Recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza haciéndolo despertar bruscamente  
–¡Oye!, ¿¡Que te pasa!? – Le recriminó furioso al chico que le había golpeado, el enano rubio.  
–¡Me canse de ver como dormías durante toda la clase mientras todos los demás trabajábamos como idiotas! – Se quejó, el notaba los movimientos del rubio dorado mejor que nadie, no por nada se sentaba en el pupitre detrás de él.

–¿Ah? ¿Ya termino la clase? – Cuestionó mientras soltaba un leve bostezo  
–¡Ya pasaron tres clases! – El rubio dorado se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
–Ya, ya, ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a almorzar? – Ofreció Otoya quien junto a su hermano observaba la escena  
–Sí, así de paso vamos conociendo la escuela– Agregó el moreno, el rubio suspiró;  
–Está bien, pero solo porque tengo hambre…– Respondió desviando un poco la mirada.

Los cuatro chicos emprendieron su camino hacia la cafetería de la academia Saotome, al llegar notaron que esta era muy grande como toda la academia en sí, parecía bastante ocupada con millones de mesas grandes en las que la gente conversaba, varias filas para poder comprar la comida, todas muy llenas.  
–Woow, esto es… muy grande…– Murmuró sorprendido mientras miraba todo el alrededor de la cafetería.

–¿No será que tú eres muy pequeño? – Cuestionó burlón el otro oji celeste  
–¡CALLATE, IDIOTA! – Le gruñó furioso _"Maldito, lo odio…"_ pensaba para sí mismo

–Se supone que debemos usar estas tarjetas para pagar, ¿No? – Preguntó para cambiar el tema el pelirrojo  
–No estoy seguro, probablemente – Respondió el castaño mientras cruzaba junto a los demás la puerta de entrada, no dieron ni dos pasos hacia a dentro cuando Syo se detuvo y tuvo un ligero escalofrió.

–¿Qué sucede, ena…?– Se silenció al ver hacia la mesa donde observaba el pequeño rubio.  
–¿Paso al...? – El peli rojo observo algo en la misma mesa donde miraban los otros dos.

 _"Natsuki…"_ Pensaba aterrado el de menor estatura  
 _"… Masato…"_ Pensó con la boca semi-abierta y algo de melancolía el oji celeste mayor  
 _"¡HAYATO-SAMA!"_ Chilló mentalmente el pelirrojo con emoción  
– ¿Por qué se detienen? – cuestionó el príncipe, llevo la vista hacia el lugar donde los demás miraban pero no había nada que según el llamara la atención.

Syo se alteró cuando vio que el otro rubio fijo su mirada en él, notó que en la cara de esa persona se formaba una sonrisa y ya sabía exactamente qué sucedería a continuación, así que dándose media vuelta estuvo decidido a salir corriendo, pero no lo lograría a tiempo; El chico rubio de ojos esmeraldas ya había salido disparado hacia él.  
Era su fin, llegaría aquel abrazo asesino y millones de frases sin sentido, en caso de sobrevivir no sería por mucho tiempo a causa de una asquerosa comida que pronto recibiría.

El pelirrojo sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba, logró distinguir la cara de la persona a la cual admiraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso, fue cuando su mano fue soltada y empezó a girar frenándose justo en el medio de la puerta, fue cuando unos brazos lo apresaron.  
–¿Eh? – El rubio mayor parpadeo confuso al ver que se equivocó de víctima, pegando un salto hacia atrás soltó al pobre pelirrojo que había recibido el abrazo de muerte – ¡Syo-chan! – Le exclamó al chico que estaba un poco más atrás del guitarrista

 _"¡Mierda, debí haberme ido corriendo_!" se culpó por su torpeza, el de ojos esmeraldas se le acercó y le proporciono un abrazo más suave que el primero.

–¡Syo-chan, Syo-chan, cuanto tiempo! – Decía alegre, se separó un poco para mirarlo con una estúpida sonrisa – ¡Estás más kawaii que nunca! – lo estrujó entre sus brazos soltando corazoncitos a su alrededor – ¡Estaremos juntos durante dos años, ¿No es genial?! – Lo elevó como si fuera un bebe – ¡Dormiremos bajo el mismo techo, Syo-chan! – Volvió a abrazarlo esta vez poniéndolo contra su pecho – ¡Te cocinare unas galletitas de bienvenida!, ¿¡Quieres!? , ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho! –

–Natsuki…– Llamó con un leve tono de amabilidad.  
–¿Si, Syo-chan? –  
–¡SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ, ESTUPIDO! – Empezó a patalear y moverse desesperadamente haciendo que el mayor lo soltara por instinto.  
–Ah, lo siento– Se disculpó sin dejar su amable sonrisa.

El pelirrojo observaba fijamente al chico de pelos azules que lo había arrastrado hacia la muerte, esa persona IDENTICA a Hayato miraba con una cara seria a los dos rubios, fue ahí cuando volteo a mirarlo a sus ojos rojos, Otoya sintió que la cabeza la giraba en cámara lenta y pudo observar cada movimiento que hacían cada uno de sus pelos, cuando aquellos ojos azules como su pelo lo miraron fijamente sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Esto no era producto de su mente, definitivamente esa persona estaba ahí, frente suyo, Hayato...  
–Lamento haber puesto tu vida en peligro– se sonrojo aún más cuando le hablo pero noto algo, la voz no era la misma, ¿Acaso se estaba confundiendo? ¿Y si esa persona no era Hayato?

–¿Tu nombre…?– balbuceó  
–¿Eh? Ichinose Tokiya…– Salió de su estado sorprendido, así que después de todo no era quien el creía, al menos que 'Hayato' sea un nombre falso.  
–¿Eh? Ah… Lo siento– Se disculpó algo avergonzado, el otro no entendió el motivo de la disculpa – Es que… Te pareces mucho a…–  
–¿Hayato, cierto? – Le interrumpió con un tono algo molesto

 _"Tal vez no debí haber dicho eso…"_ se preocupó un poco, ante el nombre que menciono el peli azul la mayoría de los cercanos voltearon a mirarlos.  
–No me confundas con ese imbécil. – Dijo serio  
 _"¿Imbécil?"_ Se molestó un poco por el insulto dirigido hacia su ídolo  
–No te molestes, Toki es un 'Tsundere'~ – Dijo una voz desconocida colgándose de su hombro, el pelirrojo giro la cabeza encontrándose frente a un castaño que lo miraba alegre –Por mucho que lo diga qué odie a Hayato, yo sé que en el fondo quiere a su hermano. – Sonrió ante las últimas frases

–¿Hermano? – Cuestionó sin entender  
–Sí, Tokiya es el hermano gemelo de Hayato– dijo ahora el rubio de lentes  
 _"¿Gemelo? A-así que era eso… con razón, son muy parecidos…"_ se avergonzó aún más de pensar que ese chico era la persona que amaba  
–Eres, Otoyan ¿Cierto? – Preguntó el castaño que se les había unido de la nada  
–¿Otoyan? – Cuestionó en un susurro  
–¡Mucho gusto, soy Kotobuki Reiji de tercero, nosotros compartiremos habitaciones! – dijo alegremente, el oji rojo se sorprendió _"Así que de ahí me sonaba el nombre, Ichinose Tokiya… ¿¡Acaso él también es mi compañero de cuarto!?"_ , el castaño parecía adivinar sus pensamientos por lo que agrego:  
–Toki también estará con nosotros– dijo alegremente

–Esto, Kotobuki-senpai– lo llamó el moreno, el oji gris volteo a verlo – ¿Usted conoce a Camus, cierto? – El nombre ya lo había escuchado algunas veces de la boca de su novio, no era que estaba celoso ya que cada vez que lo escuchaba al conde hablar de él eran puros insultos.  
–¿Myu-chan? – Cuestionó –¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Somos compañeros de banda! – Sonrió ampliamente para unos segundos después recibir un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
– ¿Quién dices que es tu compañero? –Preguntó con tono serio la persona que lo golpeo  
–Idiota, no somos compañeros– escupió uno que estaba a la Derecha del golpeador  
–Que ingenuo eres, Reiji– dijo tranquilamente otro chico a la Izquierda del primero.

–Camus…– Murmuró el moreno sorprendido de encontrarse con él  
–Aijima, no te quedes ahí parado como idiota y ve a comer de una vez– lo empezó a arrastrar por la ropa  
–¿Eh? ¡E-espera Camus! – se quejó algo sonrojado, resignado se despidió – ¡Chicos, nos vemos más tarde! – exclamó mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por el conde.  
La mayoría de los chicos sudaron una gota gorda mientras veían esa escena.

–Bueno, esto… Lamento haberte confundido, Ichinose-san– se inclinó a modo de disculpa el pelirrojo.  
–No importa…– murmuró y desvió un poco la mirada –Y llámame solo Tokiya…–  
–Está bien, Tokiya~–Respondió más alegre  
–Deberías aprender de él, Ren, al menos si llama a la gente como uno quiere…– Comentó molesto el rubio más bajo y fue ahí que noto que el chico ya no estaba más con ellos –¿¡Ren!? –  
–Ah, ahí está, con Masato– señalo el otro rubio hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado anteriormente, el rubio dorado estaba parado observando fijamente al chico peli azul con lunar que parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente.

–Masato…– Llamó con un tono suave y serio, el peli azul ni volteo a verlo simplemente dijo con frialdad,  
–Hijirikawa para ti, Jinguji. – El rubio fresa sonrió levemente, ese chico seguía igual de orgulloso que siempre  
–Bien, entonces, Hijirikawa…–  
se quedó un rato en silencio – ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestionó con la misma frialdad de antes  
–Nada… Solo quería escuchar tu voz…– El peli azul frunció levemente el ceño y se concentró en su almuerzo.

Jinguji se sentó en el banco de enfrente a Masato y lo miro fijamente sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa aunque ojos nostálgicos, estaba algo contento de volver a verlo, de saber que estaba bien… sin él, aun así los recuerdos antiguos lo invadían causándole tristeza.  
Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Hijirikawa ya empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo con la persona que lo observaba fijamente, había decidido guardar silencio para que no "escuchara su voz", pero ya se estaba cansando.

–Ya la oíste, ¿Ahora puedes dejarme en paz? – Dijo todavía sin mirarlo  
–… Perdóname… – El peli azul alzo la mirada un poco sorprendido de que esas palabras las dijera quien las estaba diciendo, pero enseguida volvió a su típica cara y frunció aún más el ceño.

–No. – Respondió serio –Tal vez si te hubieras disculpado hace 3 años, te hubiera perdonado, pero ahora no. Te tardaste mucho. –Agregó con un tono más bajo

El rubio dorado agacho la cabeza – Lo siento…– dijo ahora con un tono que lo hacía parecer tener un nudo en la garganta.  
– ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón. –  
–Ya lo sé… por eso… lo siento…– balbuceó tratando de estar firme.

–¿Qué pretendes volver a hacer luego de que te perdone? ¿Quieres lastimarme nuevamente? – Cuestionó con odio.

–¡Por supuesto que no! – Alzo rápidamente la mirada –Yo… solo quiero que me perdones…–

–Aunque lo hiciera, ¿De qué te serviría? – Comentó sin dejar su tono frio –Si sabes que una disculpa no significa que volvamos a estar juntos. –  
–… Ya lo sé… sé que nada volverá a ser como antes… solo quiero… que al menos no me odies–  
–Pero ya te ODIO. – afirmó resaltando la última palabra.

Ante cada frase que decía el peli azul Ren sentía una opresión en su pecho, era doloroso, ¿Acaso así se sienten todas las personas enamoradas? ¿Así se sentía Masato en esa época?, cada vez sentía que menos merecía el perdón.

Realmente estaba arrepentido. –Solo… quiero que sepas que no te haré nada que te lastime nuevamente… por si acaso…– refiriéndose a la posibilidad de que Hijirikawa no confiara en él y no puedan convivir de forma algo decente juntos en el mismo cuarto.  
–No tengo porque saberlo, se defenderme Jinguji, no como en esa época. – Jinguji volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo.  
–Además, para que lo sepas, Jinguji…– se levantó de la mesa agarrando la bandeja donde estaba su almuerzo –Yo ya amo a otra persona. – dicho eso se fue, dejando solo al rubio dorado quien sentía aún más dolor en su pecho que antes.  
¿Había perdido por siempre al peli azul?.

* * *

 **Notas de autor final:** y hasta aquí el primer capitulo , todavía no se cada cuanto actualizare depende de mi inspiración xD  
*Aunque no me crean, Cecil y Ittoki realmente son HERMANOS, medios hermanos, ambos tienen la misma madre.

En este cap ya han salido casi todos los personajes y también casi todas las parejas 3 y eso que solo pretendía poner a Ren y Masato jaja. El RenMasa no es mi OTP pero me gusta la pareja y era la más adecuada para este fic :)  
Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
Ren: ¿Se divirtieron, ladys?  
Natsuki: Veámonos la próxima vez :D  
Syo: ¡Sí, más les vale...!  
Masato: ... Uta Pri...  
*Pobre imitación del final de los caps de uta pri xD* jaja  
Sayonaraaa! :D


	2. (Fantastic Melody)

**Notas de autor:** Segundo capitulo~, A diferencia del anterior que estaba centrado principalmente en Ren x Masato, este estará ahora en mi amado Natsuki x Syo, aunque claro estarán otras parejas; TokiOto (Mas bien, HayaOto xD) CamusCecil y las que sus ojos de fujoshi puedan ver xD

Pd: A los capítulos solo le podre nombre cuando traigan canciones, pues si este trae una pequeña música n.n

* * *

El primer día en la academia Saotome había sido más tranquilo de lo usual, exceptuando las victimas que casi mueren por la comida de bienvenida de Natsuki, la mayoría de los chicos nuevos se llevaban bien con sus senpai, aunque que a ellos les agradaran sus Kohai era otra cosa.

Apenas había terminado de amanecer y ya todos los alumnos se despertaban para prepararse y entrar a clases, sus clubes o lo que tengan que hacer en ese día.  
El primer día pudo ser tranquilo, pero el segundo siempre es el más agitado ya que es cuando los clubes abren las puertas para los chicos de primer año, otro lugar más donde los mayores deberán soportar a sus molestos Kohais.

–Nee, nee, vamos dímelo, Tokiya~– Era lo único que se escuchaba en una de las habitaciones, El chico de cabellos rojos se movía de un lado a otro acorralando a un senpai de pelos azules. –¡Vamos~, vamos~!– rogaba de un modo infantil.  
–No tengo por qué hablar de eso. – Respondió con seriedad desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, el menor acercaba su rostro al del otro.  
– ¡Por favor, Tokiya!~ – Suplicó abrazando el cuello del mayor y mirándolo fijamente con una carita de cachorro degollado –Cuéntame~, ¿Cómo es tu hermano? – Repitió la pregunta, el peli azul lo observaba sin cambiar la seriedad de su mirada.  
–¡Ah, yo también quiero saber eso~!– Dijo otra persona, la cual acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto, al entrar y escuchar la duda que tenía su pequeño y apapachable Kohai, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad el también.

Así que corriendo se abalanzó sobre el chico de segundo y empezó a acosarlo de forma similar al peli rojo  
–Nee, nee nee~– Decían ambos a la vez  
–Por favor, Tokiya~– Rogó el de primero.  
–¡Vamos, Toki~!– Suplicó el de tercero – ¡Tú nunca dices nada sobre tu Nii-chan!~– Protestó haciendo un mohín  
–Está bien, Primero suéltenme. – Ordenó ya arto, ambos obedecieron instantáneamente alejándose de paso unos pasos del posible futuro asesino –Escuchen atentamente, porque solo lo diré una vez. –  
–¡YEEY! – Festejaron ambos, no pasaron ni unos minutos cuando el castaño y pelirrojo se encontraban sentados de rodillas en el piso observando fijamente al peli azul que estaba serio sentado sobre una silla.

–Era un día tranquilo el Seis de agosto, cuando dos pequeños niños de pelos azules iban a nacer…– Empezó a narrar, Ittoki escuchaba cada palabra atentamente y con mucha emoción, Reiji también estaba curioso al comienzo pero poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos estaba empezando a aburrirse.  
–…Ese día fue cuando nuestros padres…– Seguía contando luego de media hora, en la historia los pequeños Ichinose ya tenían aproximadamente seis años de edad, Otoya seguía escuchando igual que al comienzo, Reiji estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.  
–…Y así fue como Hayato hizo su primer debut…– Ya finalmente estaban llegando al final de la historia, Hayato hacia su debut en un genial concierto en el cual Ittoki recuerda haber asistido, por cierto, el pelirrojo seguía igual que al comienzo de la historia.  
–…Y Tokiya no vivió feliz para siempre, Fin. – Terminó de contar la historia, Otoya totalmente feliz empezó a aplaudir

–¡Gracias, Tokiya! – Agradeció con una boba sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, le agradaba poder saber más de su amado Hayato.  
Al lado del pelirrojo se encontraba el castaño tirado sobre el suelo y roncando, vaya que si era una historia aburrida.  
El peli azul con doble vida hubiera preferido que también se durmiera el oji rojo al comienzo dela narración, después de todo la historia la iba inventando por la marcha y no se acordaría de todos los detalles en un futuro; Estaba seguro que el pelirrojo le preguntaría por algo más adelante.

–Bien, ahora nos tenemos que ir. – agarró al mayor aun dormido de la camisa y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la salida de la habitación.  
–¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Tokiya? – Cuestionó inocentemente  
–¿Eres idiota?, ya son las cinco de la tarde. – Dicho eso no espero a nada más y salió del cuarto junto con el dormido castaño.  
–¿¡CINCOOO!? – Exclamó, ¡ya estaban por terminar las clases de ese día!, además las inscripciones para los clubes no están abiertas todo el día, a la mierda estudiar, debía inscribirse en el club de música antes de que sea tarde

 _"¡Tranquilo, Otoya!, Todavía tienes tiempo, deberías comer primero algo, ir a la última clase y… NO. Ve primero al club, inscríbete, come, y mañana iremos a clases, si, ese es el plan Otoya."_ Se ordenaba mentalmente sus planes para el día, como un rayo se levantó y salió disparado de la habitación.  
–¡TOKIYA! – Llamó al chico que no estaba muy lejos del lugar –¡ESPERA! – El peli azul detuvo su arrastrada para observar de reojo al pelirrojo quien se le acercaba corriendo.

–T-tu… tu... ¿Estás en el club de música… cierto? – preguntó agitado por la carrera, esa información la había obtenido de la historia contada con anterioridad, es decir; Según entendió, Tokiya odia a Hayato por envidia, así que probablemente él también quiere ser idol.  
–Sí, y este también. – asintió levantando un poco de la camisa al todavía dormido castaño. Sí que tiene sueño pesado.  
–¡Genial! ¡Vayamos juntos, Tokiya! – Sonrió con un leve sonrojo acercándosele.  
– Tsk, Has como quieras…– Respondió desviando la mirada, sin esperar respuesta volvió a seguir su camino arrastrando al senpai.

Con una pequeña sonrisa el pelirrojo empezó a seguirlo caminando unos pasos por detrás, era un trayecto silencioso tranquilo para los superiores, pero algo incómodo para el menor quien observaba al piso con un leve sonrojo, _"Esto es malo, no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy caminando junto a Hayato-sama… pero él es Tokiya, es otra persona."  
_ Como observaba el suelo no notó cuando fue que el peli azul se había detenido chocándose contra él.

–Ah, lo siento…– se disculpó avergonzado, el mayor lo ignoro sin tomarle demasiada importancia.  
–Ya llegamos. – Colocando la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de entrada del club abrió la puerta, lo que encontró a continuación; lo dejo en shock.  
Sin entender el pelirrojo también se asomó y se sorprendió ante lo que encontró.

– ¡ASI NO, IDIOTA, BAILA DECENTEMENTE! – Gruñó alguien de pelos claros, pegándole un golpe bien duro en la cabeza a quien aparentemente estaba bailando.  
–¡Lo siento Camus! – se disculpó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos el ser atacado.  
–AIJIMA, Si quieres entrar en el club de música, primero aprende a bailar. – Ordenó serio.  
–¡Ah, pero si esto es un club de música, no de baile! –Protestó el regañado castaño oscuro.

–¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Un idol debe saber hacer de todo, si vas a cantar debes bailar, es lógica! –  
–¡Pero yo bailo perfectamente bien! –Dijo confiado en sus palabras.  
–¡EL AGNADANCE NO CUENTA COMO UN BAILE! –  
–¡ES UN BAILE DIVINO! –  
–¡QUE NO, ES UNA MIERDA! –  
–¡CAMUS, NO SEAS CRUEL, ME ROMPES EL CORAZÓN! – Exclamó dramáticamente  
–¿¡Qué tiene que ver tu corazón con tu ridículo baile!? –

–Ya, ya, Myu-chan-senpai, no seas tan cruel con el nuevo– Comentó despreocupadamente uno de los chicos que se encontraban dentro de la sala del club –Cecil-kun, ese baile fue muy bonito, ¡Me dan ganas de bailarlo también! – Sonrió emocionado el rubio de ojos verdes que decía esas palabras.  
–¿Ah? ¿¡En serio, Natsuki!? – Cuestionó alegre  
–¡Sí! – y como par de idiotas que eran, ambos empezaron a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos a cámara lenta, ese era el Agnadance.

–Ustedes… ¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó incrédulo saliendo un poco de su shock Tokiya.  
–Camus-senpai trata de ver las habilidades del nuevo. – respondió desde una esquina otro peli azul que escribía algo tranquilamente ignorando todo lo que sucedía.  
–¡OTOYA!, ¿¡Mi danza es genial, cierto, cierto!? – el castaño se lanzó sobre su hermano y exclamaba incoherencias sollozando.  
–Sí, sí, sí…– Murmuraba Ittoki dándole golpecitos en la espalda para calmarlo.

–¿Y por qué este idiota esta dormido? – Cuestionó otro miembro del club de música, este trae una cabellera gris y ojos de distintos colores, uno purpura y el otro del mismo color que su pelo.  
–Es una larga historia. – Respondió quien había arrojado a su senpai al suelo.  
–Reiji… maldito dormilón…– una vena le exploto al peli plata, le pegó una brusca patada en la cabeza al pobre castaño, pero este no respondía.  
–De esa forma lo terminaras matando…– Dijo el conde –Tienes que despertarlo así. – De quien sabe dónde saco unas maracas y se las lanzo con fuerza al chico que dormía, quien tampoco respondió.

–¿Maracas? – Dijo incrédulo el peliplata  
–Traen piedras adentro. – Respondió con simpleza y seriedad, ¿Qué demonios era ese chico de sueño pesado?  
–Ustedes lo están haciendo mal. – Apareció en escena un tranquilo chico de pelos celestes como sus ojos –Esta es la forma correcta de despertarlo. – se agachó a la altura del castaño y le susurró algo al oído, no pasaron ni unos segundos para que se abrieran los ojos grises del bello durmiente y se incorporara con velocidad.

–¿¡ES ESO VERDAD!? – Exclamó con estrellas en los ojos, observo al conde y al peli gris –¿¡FINALMENTE ACEPTAN QUE SOMOS COMPAÑEROS!? – Cuestionó con emoción.  
–Que ingenuo eres Reiji, Solo era para despertarte. – Expresó con su típica calma.  
–IDIOTA, ¿Por qué seriamos tus compañeros?. – Escupió el de heterocromia  
– Bájate de las nubes, Plebeyo. – Ordenó Camus.

Fuera de la sala del club en la que sollozaban los pobres castaños que siempre reciben el bullying de los demás, por los pasillos se encontraban dos chicos de primero que caminaban rumbo al club musical.  
Un enano rubio y un rubio fresa con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

–¿Syo-chan, regreso tu adicción por los sombreros? – Preguntó despreocupado el de mayor altura.  
 _"¿¡SYO-CHAN!?"_ Pensó con una vena explotándole el mencionado –¿A qué te refieres? –  
–Siempre usas gorros, pero ayer tenías la cabeza descubierta pensé que finalmente habías dejado de lado tu "pelo descubierto fobia" –  
–¿¡PELO DESCUBIERTO FOBIA!? ¡Eso no existe! ¡A-además, eso fue… porque… s-solo pensaba que… etto… yo…– balbuceaba

–Olvidado. – El rubio fresa suspiró, el más pequeño para ocultar su leve sonrojo de vergüenza que ahora traía su cara apuro sus pasos quedando un poco más frente del de pelo largo.  
–De todas formas, ¿Por qué entraras al club de música? – Cuestionó con un tono de molestia que sonaba más como un capricho infantil. –Tu solo lo haces por tu hermano, pero él no se enterara si entraste o no en el club–

–En eso tienes razón, enano…– Respondió más para sí mismo –Pero… tampoco es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer…–  
–¿Es que no te interesa algún otro club? ¿Un club de ligar por ejemplo? – El más alto rio levemente ante la última frase.  
–Aun así, entrare en el club musical por voluntad propia…– Syo se sorprendió ante ese comentario, ¿Ese era Ren? ¿¡En qué mundo REN haría algo por su propia voluntad?, claro ignorando el hecho de que coquetea con millones de mujeres (y algunos hombres) por voluntad propia.

Ya llegando al club el rubio dorado abrió la puerta entrando junto al más bajo despreocupadamente  
–Disculpen, ¿El club de música? – Dijo más por instinto para anunciar su entrada, se encontraron con varios chicos y chicas de primero formando una fila frente a sus superiores quienes también estaban formados en línea.  
El rubio fresa y un peli azul dirigieron sus miradas hacia el otro, mirándose fijamente.  
–Jinguji…– Murmuró serio el peli azul con lunar.  
–Hijirikawa…– Respondió de igual forma, Un aura extraña crecía alrededor de ambos niños ricos, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

–Syo-chan… ¿Me explicarías esta tensión? – Murmuró riendo nerviosamente el rubio con anteojos que mágicamente había llegado al lado del de menor estatura.  
–Ni siquiera yo sé el motivo…– Respondió susurrando con un tono de leve molestia.  
–¡Llegan justo a tiempo! – Rompió por completo la tensión del ambiente el alegre castaño de tercero –Ya estábamos a punto de cerrar las inscripciones de hoy~– Comentó con corazones saliendo de su alrededor

–¡Esperen, por favor! – Exclamó algo agitada una chica de cabellos naranjas que había logrado escuchar las ultimas frases dichas por el senpai, –Y-yo… también quiero entrar en el club…– Tartamudeo nerviosa  
–¡AAAH, KAWAII! – Exclamó alguien y no pasaron ni dos segundos para que este abrazando a la chica que acababa de ingresar.  
–¡Eres tan tierna! ¡Te pareces mucho a Elizabeth~! –decía mientras sacudía de un lado a otro a la pobre chica.  
–¡NATSUKI! – Le regañaron la mayoría.

–Ah, lo siento…– se disculpó avergonzado soltando a la chica, olvidaba que podía abrazar todo lo que quiera siempre que sean hombres y peluches, con una mujer puede mal interpretarse sus puras y amables intenciones –Es que, ella se parece tanto a Elizabeth que me deje llevar…–  
–¿Me parezco a alguien? – Preguntó tímida  
–Si, a su perro. – Respondido serio el pequeño rubio.  
–¡Syo-chan! ¡Si lo dices de esa forma suena muy rudo! – Se quejó de manera infantil

–¡DE POR SI YA QUEDA MAL DECIR QUE ALGUIEN SE PARECE A TU PERRO! – Le gritó con una vena explotando –¿¡NO VES QUE LA ESPANTAS!? –  
–Ah.. Esto.. Yo estoy bien…– murmuró nerviosa la nueva  
–¿¡QUIÉN QUERRIA PARECERSE A TU PERRO!? –  
–¡Syo-chan, Elizabeth es muy linda! –  
–¡SOLO PARA TI! –  
–O-oigan… no peleen, n-no me molesta…– balbuceaba la mujer

–Ignóralos, corderita, El enano siempre está así– calmó el rubio dorado  
"¿Corderita?" la peli naranja se sonrojo ante ese apodo  
–¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMO ENANO!? – Rugió el más bajo  
–Ya, ya, Cálmense. – Llamó la atención con un pequeño aplauso –Todos los de primero, por favor formen así podemos empezar la ceremonia de inscripción– dijo con una calma, seriedad y alegría bastante extraña para ser dicho por Reiji, bueno la última no tan extraña.

–"¿Ceremonia de inscripción?" – Cuestionó sin entender el rubio menor  
–Sí, cada vez que vienen nuevos miembros hacemos una ceremonia para decidir quiénes son dignos de estar en el club de música–  
–¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué no podemos unirnos solo si queremos!?- se quejó uno de la multitud.  
–¡Cierto, eso es ridículo! – Agregó otro.  
Si, adivinaron; Son los quejones de la ceremonia de ingreso.

–¿Para qué tener miembros inútiles? – Cuestionó como respuesta una voz desconocida para los de primero, empezaron a escucharse unos pasos y de las sombras salieron dos personas – Aquí solo se aceptan a las estrellas. – concluyó con los brazos cruzados y una posición seria.  
–¡Buenas-Puu!~ – Canturreo su acompañante –¡Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo! – exclamó ladeando la cabeza con un dedo en el mentón la chica.

…¿O será chico?...  
–¿¡RINGO-SENSEI!? – Exclamaron todos los de primero –¿¡Y-y Hyuuga Ryuuya!? – la última parte solo la dijeron aquellos que conocían a la primera persona en hablar. Syo tenía estrellas en los ojos.  
-Llegan tarde~– se quejó de forma infantil el castaño que estaba hablando al comienzo  
–Cállate, zopenco. – Escupió el peli rosa y el de pelos naranjas le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Colocados unos pasos frente a la fila de Segundo y Tercero, frente a los de primero empezaron a hablar: –¡Bien, novatos, escuchen con atención! – Canturreó el adulto con apariencia de mujer, –Yo, Tsukimiya Ringo, soy el manager del club de música! – se presentó –¡Y ese gruñón de ahí, es Hyuuga Ryuuya-kun, el asesor del club de música! – señalo al peli naranja, a quien le explotó una vena al ser presentado por el manager y no por sí mismo.

–¡Ahora, escuchen con atención! – Comentó con un dedo en la boca –Para lograr entrar en el club musical…– se detuvo para dar suspenso –¡Deben crear una canción digna de esta escuela! –  
–¿¡AAAHH!? – Gritaron todos los de primero por la sorpresa.  
–Ah, pero~, no lo harán solitos. –  
–Se formaran equipos de a dos, esas parejas deberán formar un dueto para cantar, los que aprueben el examen entraran en el club. Tienen hasta mañana a las once de la noche. – Los de primero empezaron a murmurar entre sí, ¿Cómo pretendían que formaran una gran canción en solo un día? ¿Quiénes se creían que eran ellos? ¿Las musas de Cecil? ¿Y más importante, los clubes están abiertos a esa hora?.

–Y lo más importante que Ryuuya-kun olvido mencionar…-Agregó sonriente el chico con apariencia femenina –¡Las parejas serán elegidas al A-Z-A-R! – deletreo la última palabra mientras movía su dedo por su boca, finalizando con un corazón saliendo de sus labios.  
Ahora sí, que todo primer año había enloquecido.

–Bien~, bien~– canturreo el peli rosa con una lista en mano –¡Las parejas ya están listas! – luego de media hora esperando ya se habían elegido las parejas para el dueto.  
–Veamos veamos~, ¿Nanami Haruka-chan? – llamó leyendo la lista.  
–¿¡S-SI!? – Asintió nerviosa la joven peli naranja  
–Te tocara con… Shibuya Tomochika-chan–  
– ¡SI! ¡Haruka, nos tocó juntas! – se le lanzo encima en una abrazo una pelirroja amiga de Nanami.

–Continuemos~– Luego de haber ya mencionado a todas las parejas de chicas, ahora tocaban la de los chicos –Aijima Cecil-kun…– Fue el primero en ser llamado a causa de que la lista pretendía ir en orden alfabético.  
–Te tocara con… Jinguji Ren-kun. – Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos para asentir y salir de la fila.

Perfecto; El par de flojos sin deseos verdaderos de estar en el club eran una pareja, ¿Qué más se podía pedir?  
Ya nombradas siete parejas más se volvía a mencionar un nombre más conocido – Ittoki Otoya-kun– Llamó, el pelirrojo alzo la mirada algo nervioso.  
–Te toca con… Kurusu Syo-kun– El pelirrojo sonrió levemente al estar con alguien que al menos conocía y parecía que el rubio pensaba de igual forma, se Juntaron para separarse de la fila e irse a algunas de las mesas que traía el club en las cuales estaban sentada la mayoría de las parejas ya mencionadas.

–Bien~, ya no falta nadie- Canturreó al terminar de formar las parejas, en total formaban veinte dos. –Ahora, por favor empiecen con la canción~, cualquier duda consulten con el flojo del asesor~– A Ryuuya le explotó su vena numero ochenta en esa hora.

En una de las mesas se encontraba sentada la pareja "RenCecil" a veces confundida como "RenSexy" por la pronunciación del nombre del castaño oscuro.  
El príncipe sentado en una silla con una leve sonrisa y la frente levantada, mientras el otro semi recostado sobre la mesa y con flojera.  
–Bien, cesshi, ¿De qué quieres que sea la canción? – Preguntó ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.  
El moreno lo pensó por unos segundos y con un brillo en los ojos exclamo su respuesta:  
–¡SANGRE, MUERTE Y SUFRIMIENTO! – Ren se sobresaltó mientras tenía un escalofrió y lo observó fijamente con algo de temor.  
–¿Eh? P-pensé que dirías "amor"… – murmuró  
–Ah, si esta también puede ser otra opción. – dijo con naturalidad y una leve sonrisa.

–¡HOMBRIA, ACCION, PELEA! – Exclamó el chico rubio de la mesa conocida como "OtoSyo", el pelirrojo rio ante la respuesta del chico.  
–No sé si podremos hacer todo en uno, elije uno solo– comentó divertido y sonriente.  
El más bajo se sonrojo levemente por haberse dejado llevar –Y-ya… entonces… supongo… que… no… esto… umm… aah….– balbuceaba indeciso.  
El pelirrojo reía – Uhm… ¿Qué te parece una canción algo lenta pero con fuerza? – El chico del sombrero lo observó unos segundos a los ojos.  
–¡Si, seria perfecto! – Exclamó emocionado apoyándose sobre la mesa.

Mientras en la mesa de RenSexy todavía no lograban decidir exactamente la temática de la canción.  
– ¿Entonces de zombies? –  
–¿Puedes decirme a que se debe tu obsesión con lo sádico? – Cuestionó muy aterrado el rubio fresa, aquel príncipe de Agnapolis no dejaba de dar sugerencias, si eso era bueno, pero todas estaban relacionadas directa o indirectamente con la muerte.  
–Ah... Es que… el romance es muy común y quiero algo innovador…– murmuró un poco apenado.  
–Entonces; Hagamos una canción romántica… pero que no sea feliz– Ofreció con una leve sonrisa de emoción.  
–¡Sí! ¡Eso me gusta, me gusta! – Celebró el castaño de piel morena.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y cada uno se encontraba en sus propias habitaciones, el club no podía estar abierto las veinte cuatro horas del día y además mañana tendrían clases, aun así eso no parecía importarle a los de la pareja OtoSyo quienes seguían esforzándose aún por separado con sus respetivas canciones.

–Tarara… tata… tututu… toto…– Tardeaba el chico pelirrojo acostado en una de las camas de la habitación, se habían dividido los roles para la canción; Otoya haría la música y Syo la letra.  
Esta tarea resultaba un poco más difícil de lo esperaba, si bien el chico rojizo ya había escrito varios instrumentales en momentos de aburrimiento nunca los hizo en serio y menos para usarse con una letra, la cual ni sabe cómo será.

Murmurando solo palabras que pretendían ser una canción no llegaría a ningún lado, necesitaba la inspiración pero esta no llegaba ¿Qué debía hacer?, tal vez si…  
–Nee, nee~, Otoyan.-Llamó el senpai de tercero arrodillado en el suelo con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama –¿Y si pruebas usando tu guitarra? – sugirió sonriente.  
–Justo había pensado en eso, gracias senpai– Le agradeció incorporándose para buscar su objeto instrumental e intentar conseguir algunas notas útiles.

Cuando se encontraba por llegar hasta su guitarra algo le ataco, una voladora almohada le golpeó de lleno contra la cabeza.  
–OTOYA. – Regañó el atacante – ¿¡ACASO PIENSAS TOCAR ESO!? – Rugió señalando hacia el estuche con la guitarra.  
–¿Eh? Pero, Tokiya…–  
–¡SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA! ¡HAY GENTE TRATANDO DE DORMIR! – El peli azul traía un pijama blanco con puntos celestes y un gorrito.

–¡YEEY, GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS! – Gritó feliz el castaño tomando la almohada de su cama y empezando a golpear con esta al peli azul  
–¡OYE! ¡DETENTE! – Le gruñía mientras era golpeado sin parar por el castaño.  
–¡Yo también, yo también! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, sacando de la nada otra almohada para unirse al ataque.

Mientras que en la 7-C Tokiya sufría el bullying que normalmente recibe el castaño de tercero, en el cuarto del segundo integrante del OtoSyo se encontraba el futuro idol rubio tratando de escribir la letra de la canción, controlándose de evitar colocar su amada "Hombría"

–Nee, Syo-chan– llamó otro de los integrantes de esa habitación –Syo-chan~– Repitió al ser ignorado.  
–No molestes, Natsuki. – Respondió serio con un lápiz contra su boca observando fijamente el papal apoyado sobre el escritorio.  
Escribió algo en el papel y el chico de lentes se alegró al ver que la inspiración le parecía llegar a su kohai, alegre se le acerco colocándose detrás –¡Déjame ver, a ver! – Observo la hoja en la cual el menor escribía.

Natsuki se sorprendió ante lo que decía, _«_ _No seas pesado y vete a dormir de una vez…_ _»_ decía el papel.  
Lo peor de todo es que estaba escrito con ritmo y todo.  
–¿No entendiste el mensaje, Natsuki? – Cuestionó ahora mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
–Pero… Syo-chan…– murmuró con tristeza –No quiero dejarte solo…–

–¡NO ESTOY SOLO! ¡Mikaze-senpai también está despierto! – apuntó con su lápiz hacia la cama del senpai de pelos celestes quien tranquilamente leía un libro ignorando todo a su alrededor  
–Ah… pero Syo-chan, deberías relajarte antes de continuar con la canción…–  
–¡Yo estoy calmado!, No puedo concentrar por tu culpa. –  
–¡Pero, Syo-chan!, ¡Si la fuerzas la inspiración no llegara! – Aseguró

– ¡Estoy totalmente inspirado! – protestó  
–No lo parecieras, Syo-chan no trates de forzar una canción. – Dijo con una seriedad extraña en él.  
–Shinomiya tiene razón, si no entiendes eso no trates de entrar en el club. – comentó con tranquilidad desde otra parte de la habitación peli celeste.  
–Pero… Yo…– Murmuraba apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo, resignándose pego un suspiro –Esta bien, ¿Dime, Natsuki, como me viene "la inspiración"? – cuestionó todavía algo molesto.

–Ah, la mejor forma es…– Sonrió con un dedo alzado – ¡UN ABRAZO! – se le abalanzo encima.  
–¿¡ESO EN QUÉ ME AYUDARIA!? – Gruñó con una vena explotándole –¡NATSUKI, SUELTAME! – pataleaba  
–No deberías Syo-chan, si no te calmas no podrás inspirarte– decía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.  
–¡SI NO ME DEJAS LIBRE NO ME RELAJARE! – Amplió los ojos y se silenció calmándose –Tienes razón Natsuki… ya me vino la inspiración…– murmuró  
–¿Eh, enserio? – cuestionó soltándolo del abrazo.

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA! – Se rio en su cara –TONTOOO– Sonrió burlón sacándole la lengua.  
–Ahh~, que cruel Syo-chan…– se quejó infantilmente –¡Bien!, si el paso uno no funciona tengo otra forma de poder inspirarte, Syo-chan! – Agregó motivado  
–¿Eh? ¿Y eso sería…?– Preguntó desconfiado.  
–¡Unas ricas galletas caseras siempre son de ayuda! – En menos de un segundo le estaba extendiendo una bandeja llena de galletitas con forma de pollo.  
–¡ALEJA ESO DE MI! – Rogaba aterrado  
–Syo-chan~ Las piyolletas son deliciosas…– Sonrió como siempre pero a vista del pequeño oji azul esa cara era demoniaca.

–Dejando la comida de un lado. – El chico de tercero golpeo la bandeja haciendo que todas las galletas se cayeran al suelo –Si das una vuelta podrías inspirarte solo necesitas relajarte y no forzarte a escribir. – Aconsejó con su típica calma.  
–Ah, ¡Si, gracias senpai!, bueno, ¡adiós! – Sin esperar nada más salió corriendo de la habitación.  
Natsuki suspiró con algo de tristeza –Deberías controlar un poco tu acoso. –

–¿Ah que te refieres Ai-chan? – Observó sin entender al mayor.  
–Si continuas así no harás más que asustarlo, ¿Pero tú quieres que te quiera, cierto? – Más que preguntar afirmó despreocupadamente mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia su cama, el rubio se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada.  
–Eso… nunca pasara. – Murmuró con una leve sonrisa no muy alegre–Después de todo Syo-chan me odia. –  
–Haz lo que quieras…– Respondió luego de unos minutos en silencio, el mayor.

–Estúpido Natsuki, Como sus galletas y abrazos del infierno me podrían inspirar…– Murmuraba quejándose mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos. –Ai si me salvo… Aunque tampoco entiendo como una caminata podría inspirarme– se dijo ya resignado, bueno no sería bueno regresar en ese momento tal vez debería esperar hasta que este seguro de que el rubio se haya dormido.  
Camino rumbo hacia el gran patio de la academia quizás si veía a las estrellas podría inspirarse, espera, ¿Desde cuándo piensa como Natsuki? "Las estrellas trasmiten los sentimientos." Eran los pensamientos del de lentes.

Paseando sin destino por el patio de la escuela fue cuando escucho un leve ruido musical similar al de una guitarra, dejándose guiar por el sonido camino hacia donde sus oídos le indicaban, corrió las hojas de un arbusto que se encontraba en el camino y se encontró con un chico frente a un lago que tocaba tranquilo la guitarra.  
Se le acerco a paso lento, cuando el chico dejo de tocar hablo –¿Otoya? – cuestionó para asegurarse que esa cabellera roja sea de quien pensaba, el chico se sobresaltó y rápidamente se volteó algo asustado.  
–¿¡S-syo!? – Suspiro aliviado –Me asustaste…– murmuró haciendo un mohín

–Lo siento, ¿Oye… esa canción…?– Comentó sin saber exactamente qué decir.  
–Ah… Solo estaba viendo si se me ocurría algo… Es que Tokiya me echo de la habitación…– se rascó la nuca sonriendo nervioso –¡Ah, pero tranquilo se me ocurrirá algo mucho mejor! –  
–¿Bromeas? No la escuche toda pero… ¡Esa estaba perfecta! –  
–¿Tu crees? – Cuestionó algo desconfiado –No estoy seguro… creo que puedo hacer algo mejor…–

–Bueno, haz lo que creas correcto… Confió en ti. – Trató de animarlo a su manera –Oye, ¿Qué tal si seguimos juntos? ¡Estoy seguro que la inspiración me vendrá escuchando tu música! – Preguntó más animado.  
–¡Esta bien!, después de todo es un dúo– Dijo sonriente.  
–Bien entonces, yo pensaba que…– Empezaron a intercambiar ideas, intentar distintas letras que se les iba ocurriendo, cambiar el ritmo de la música y las notas, corrigiendo los errores, repitiendo el instrumental ya completo al igual que con la letra, cambiando algunas frases que no quedaban del todo bien y algunas pasándolas al inglés para mejorar la calidad.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo esperado, Cinco horas pasaron volando más rápido que las historias de Tokiya y estaban dándole los retoques finales a la canción. Las clases iniciarían en menos de una hora, aun así el club probablemente ya estaba abierto; Los horarios de los clubes son desde la seis de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, aunque en algunos puede variar.

–¿Preparado? – Cuestionó alegre el peli rojo, en ambos se notaban las ojeras y la falta de sueño, estaban totalmente decaídos aunque la expresión de su cara mostrara felicidad.  
– ¡Si!, vamos, tres, dos, uno…– Contó el rubio para que ambos colocaran sus manos en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla e ingresar al club.  
–¡Buenos días~, la canción OtaSyo esta lista! –Saludó el peli rojo, algunos senpais ya se encontraban ahí, bien con eso bastaba.

–¡Ah, Syo-chan! – Saludó agitando la mano alegremente el rubio de ojos esmeraldas, traía un aspecto similar al de ambos chicos de primero.  
–¿¡Natsuki!? – Se sorprendió un poco, como el rubio estaba despierto cuando él se fue pensaba que no se despertaría hasta tarde, espera, acaso… –Oye, ¿No dormiste en toda la noche? – Cuestionó serio con el ceño fruncido.  
El mayor se sonrojo levemente al ser descubierto –Es que… Como tardabas en regresar estaba preocupado y no podía dormir…–  
–¡Idiota! ¡No hacía falta que te preocuparas! – Regañó con un leve sonrojo –¡Soy un Hombre, no puede pasarme nada! –  
Natsuki amplió su sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos –Perdóname, Syo-chan– se disculpó con felicidad.

–Bueno, bueno. – Calló otro chico de segundo –¿Entonces ya terminaron su canción? –  
–Tokiya, ¿Tu también estabas preocupado por mí? – Cuestionó inocente al ver que el peli azul tambien traía unas ojeras, este se sonrojo levemente ante esa acusación.  
–Por supuesto que no, ¡Si sabes porque no pude dormir! –

–¡Ah, no te preocupes, Otoyan~! ¡Yo si estaba preocupado por ti! – Dijo alegre un castaño que parecía estar totalmente en forma.  
– ¡Si tú te dormiste a los dos segundos de que se fue!– se quejó el de segundo.  
–¿Ya terminaron la canción? – Cambió de tema sospechosamente.

–¡Sí! – Asintieron ambos ansiosos, fue cuando escucharon una risa ya más conocida.  
De la nada frente a ellos apareció un adulto de pelos rojos en punta y lentes de sol.  
–¿¡Director!? – exclamaron ambos novatos sorprendidos.  
–Buenos días, OtoSyo~– Saludó empezando a bailar deteniéndose apuntando al techo en diagonal con uno de sus brazos –Para poder entrar, su canción la deberán cantar para toda la academia…– Pegó un giro –Para eso, ¡Se usaran los altavoces! – chasqueó los dedos y fue cuando los dos chicos de primero notaron que había altavoces tanto en el club como en toda la escuela.

–¿N-no alcanza con cantarla para los miembros del club? – Preguntó el más bajo.  
–¡Syo-chan! ¡Es mucho más emocionante si todos la escuchan! – Exclamó como respuesta el rubio de lentes.  
–Pero nosotros…– murmuró el peli rojo pero fue interrumpido  
–¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienen miedo? – Cuestionó el peli azul hermano de Hayato.

–¡NO, NO TENEMOS MIEDO! – Exclamaron ambos decididos  
–¡Director, cantaremos, lo haremos! – Afirmó el oji celeste.  
–¡Por favor, déjenos cantar frente a toda la escuela! – Agregó el oji rojo.  
El mayor de todos rio acomodándose los lentes –Me gusta su entusiasmo…– comentó  
–Entonces, ¡Canten ahora mismo! – Señalo con las manos hacia un pequeño estudio que traía el club, ambos de primero asintieron emocionados.

–Ah, pero antes... – Los detuvo –¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción? –  
Nombre… ¿De la canción?, oh, no habían pensado en eso, ¿Realmente era necesario?  
–Ah… Esto… mmm… –Balbuceo el más bajo –¿F-fantastic Melody? –Sonrió nervioso diciendo una de las últimas frases que traía la canción.  
El peli rojo sonrió levemente, le gustaba ese nombre –¡Si! ¡Fantastic Melody! – afirmó contento.  
–Mmm, pues parece que será una fantástica melodía…– comentó divertido –Bueno, adelante–

Ambos chicos entraron en el pequeño estudio, este traía muchas teclas que una persona normal no tendría idea de para que funcionan, dos grandes micrófonos y algunos audífonos.  
El pelirrojo acciono la tecla para iniciar la emisión y hablo atravesó de uno de los micrófonos.  
-¿Hola?, Disculpen pueden escuchar? Uno dos tres? – Empezó a escucharse en toda la escuela inclusive en lugares donde sería imposible colocar altavoces.  
–¡Somos Kurusu Syo y Ittoki Otoya de primer año! – Presentó el más bajo  
–Sí, y tenemos una canción para presentar al club musical…– Agregó el pelirrojo.

–¿Otoya?... – Murmuró un chico moreno desde uno de los pasillos de la escuela.  
–Vaya, Cesshi, parece que nos ganaron…– Comentó su acompañante con una sonrisa despreocupada.  
–Bueno, Aquí vamos…– Dijo ahora el oji celeste, a través de los altavoces empezó a oírse el sonido de distintos instrumentos los cuales se habían encargado de grabar mientras creaban la canción.  
No pasaron ni veinte segundos de instrumental cuando empezaron:

 _–Dame esa emoción que trae un ritmo giratorio. – Empezó con un ritmo lento el pelirrojo,  
–Los problemas ocultos con la trampa del maquillaje– Le siguió ahora Syo, cantando con lentitud pero fuerza  
–Ni yo me esperaba– Ittoki fue seguido por el rubio – Aquella bienvenida. –  
– ¡Déjame libre! ¡No dejes caer la diversión!–Cantaron ambos al unísono_

–Aah, Late el corazón con necesidad vistiendo una caracalla– Volvieron a cantar con un ritmo lento.  
–¡Ven ahora– Pararon de cantar al unioso – para poder– Entonó el pelirrojo –relajarte! – Concluyó Kurusu.  
–¡Es cierto nos perjudicara! – Interpretaron juntos.

–Como unos dados la vida se cae– Continuaron sin dejar espacio entre la frase anterior.  
– Para acostumbrarse a la…– entonaron –…desigualdad solo necesitas lograr la sincronía – continuó con lentitud Otoya.  
–Dos almas con un fuerte y extraño latido! – Exclamaron al unísono  
–Ella comenzó a jugar…– Cantó Syo –¡…en nuestra fantástica melodía! – Cantaron juntos

-My song!, your song!, Our sounds!- Finalizaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de no ser escuchados varios de los alumnos de la escuela empezaron a aplaudir, otros estaban sorprendidos, algunos antisociales los ignoraban y aquellos que querían participar también en el club de música se emocionaban poniéndose de meta superarlos, otros estaban celosos.

–¿Qué opinas Cesshi? – El mencionado soltó una pequeña sonrisa con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
–Me gusta, pero la nuestra será mejor. – Comentó decidido.  
–Me estás inspirando, Cesshi. – Sonrió el rubio fresa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor finales:  
** Y hasta aca se queda el cap n.n, quería agregar también la letra de Ren y Cecil después de todo ya la tengo traducida y eso, pero no quería alargar mucho el capitulo u.u

"Fantastic melody" realmente existe, es un dúo cantado por Otoya y Syo, era la única que encontré de ellos y me gusto bastante así que la puse n.n, la "traducción y adaptación" la hice yo por eso es tan mala xD (hecha en una hora u.u)  
Si la quieren escuchar full y en japones: ya saben, lo tipico de www punto youtube punto com y le agregan /watch?v=5G4AavnFDnE  
Pero si no pueden ver el video solo busquen algo como "Uta pri Ittoki Otoya Kurusu Syo Fantastic Melody" y en videos seguro les saldra n.n

De letra solo puse hasta el minuto 1:30 (como suelen hacer en el anime xD), no iba a escribir todo un cap con una canción

Pd: Pocos entenderan el mensaje "subliminal" de cuando syo grita "¡SI NO ME DEJAS LIBRE..." etc, ewe okno no es subliminal jaja pero ahi tambien se le ocurre la parte de "¡Dejame libre!" de la canción xD  
Y que contenga "melody" el titulo de la canción es concidencia, pero me gustaría decir que es asi por el fic ewe xD  
Pd2:El verdadero motivo por el que syo no uso sombrero en el anterior cap fue;  
"La muy idiota de la autora se olvido de que su Syo-chan usaba un sombrero, y como se lo imagina en el anterior cap sin gorro decidió hacer como si en el anterior capitulo nunca lo hubiera tenido puesto"

jaja, ahora si sayonara minna! n.n


	3. (Lament for Eros)

**Notas de autor:** Tercer capitulo y se viene el equipo RenSexy! digo, RenCecil~, ¿Cómo les vendrá la inspiración? ¿Cómo sera su canción? ¿Entraran en el club? Esas y otras preguntas más tal vez estén respondidas en este capitulo~ Repito; "tal vez"  
(Por cierto; -.-.- UtaPri -.-.- Son los cambios de escena, que empezare a ponerlos ahora para no marearlos tanto xD)

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** (Lament for Eros)

Las parejas para poder ingresar al club de música ya habían sido designadas, quedando solo aproximadamente veinte y cinco horas para que finalizara el tiempo límite ninguno de los dúos habían logrado siquiera iniciar un poco con la canción.  
Como con el caso del grupo RenCecil los cuales estaban reunidos en la vacía habitación del príncipe, la cual era aún más moderna que las demás por ser específicamente para un príncipe y un conde, este último se encontraba ausente.

Y que suerte que no se encontrara en la habitación, porque si no Ren ya sería hombre muerto.  
−R-ren…− Murmuró el chico de piel morena mirando hacia el suelo con un fuerte sonrojo –¿E-esto… realmente es necesario? –  
−Por supuesto, Cesshi− Respondió algo alegre el rubio fresa frente suyo −¡Los gatos siempre dan inspiración!–

Ambos chicos se encontraban vistiendo unas orejas y colas de gatito, las de Aijima eran negras y tenía sus uñas pintadas del mismo color además de una camisa liviana abierta. Jinguji tenía unas orejas de color un poco más claro que su pelo con rayas al igual que su cola, y las uñas pintadas de dorado, solo que este ya de por si no llevaba puesta una prenda superior.  
−¿P-pero en que ayudara en una canción? – Cuestionó levantando la mirada.

−¡Es romántica después de todo! ¡Ver a alguien de gato siempre te 'emociona'! – Respondió sonriente con una mano apoyada en su cintura.  
−Eres un pervertido…− murmuró desviando la mirada sonrojado  
−Gracias. – Respondió alagado guiñando un ojo

−De todas formas…− Suspiró hablando con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados − ¿¡POR QUÉ NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!? – gruñó furioso un chico de pelos rubios y baja estatura que estaba vestido de forma similar al moreno, sus siempre uñas negras esta vez no estaban pintadas y las piezas de gato eran de un color amarillo claro.

−Vamos, vamos, Syo-chan será divertido~. – Comentó alegre otro chico de pelos rubios quien vestía igual que Ren exceptuando las rayas de las orejas y cola.  
−Esto… Ren, nosotros también tenemos una canción que hacer…− Murmuró ahora un pelirrojo igual que los demás pero de rojo y con el uniforme escolar.  
−Yo no sé ni que hago aquí. – Dijo ahora un serio peli azul vestido de manera similar al príncipe de Agnapolis.

−¿Cuántos más mejor, cierto? – Sonreía el rubio dorado en respuesta a los chicos de ahí, observo a uno que no estaba disfrazado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido −¿Hijirikawa y tu disfraz? –  
−Ni creas que me pondré eso, Jinguji. – Aseguró con seriedad –Además, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? −  
−Me pregunto lo mismo…− murmuró otro de los chicos con pelos azules.  
−¡Masa, Tokiya, no sean aburridos!~ − Protestó infantilmente el gato rojo.

−Pero si tú también te quejabas. – Respondieron al unísono serios y algo molestos.  
−Hijirikawa, ponte el disfraz. – Ordenó con los brazos cruzados el rubio fresa  
−No. – Negó de inmediato.  
−Vamos, que el tuyo es especial. −  
−¿Especial? – cuestionó desconfiado  
−Si, el tuyo solo son las orejas y cola− comentó sonriendo levemente

−Eres… un pervertido…− Insultó con un leve sonrojo para luego desviar la mirada molesto y salir del cuarto ignorando a los demás.  
−¡Masa…!− Trató de detener el rubio de ojos esmeraldas pero el mencionado ya había desaparecido.  
−Ren… ¡Esto no está sirviendo de nada! – Se quejó un poco preocupado el moreno  
−¿Eh? ¿En serio? A mí me está empezando a inspirar. – Le respondió observándolo algo extrañado.  
−¡Solo funciona contigo!, Reeen~− protestó como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Llevándose una mano al mentón empezó a plantarse por qué su gran plan no le funcionaba al chico de pelos castaños oscuros, fue ahí cuando encontró la solución correcta. −¿Y si disfrazamos a Camus? −  
El moreno abrió los ojos y poco a poco empezó a sonrojarse violentamente −¿C-c-camus…?− murmuró mientras su mente empezaba a formar miles de imágenes del conde con orejas y colas de gato, todas de diferentes maneras algunas más pervertidas y otras más tiernas.

−¿¡C-CECIL!? ¿¡Estas bien!? – Se preocupó el pelirrojo al ver que su hermano caía al suelo y empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.  
Rápidamente se reincorporo con un semblante algo decepcionado –Lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrirá…− murmuró colocándose en posición fetal –Camus me castigaría…− una lámpara se le prendió en la cabeza  
−¡AH, YA LO SE! – Exclamó levantándose a gran velocidad mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio fresa −¡Ya se me ocurrió parte de la canción! – Dijo sonriente

−¿Lo ves?, te dije que esto era inspirante. – Respondió orgulloso el oji celeste sin camisa.  
−¡Ren, eres un genio! – Alagó observándolo con admiración.  
−Dime más, dime más− Ordenó divertido elevando la cabeza con una expresión arrogante.  
−¡Eres el mejor, un genio, inteligente, grandioso, Ren-sama! – Alagaba mientras su pareja de canción agradecía cada cumplido.

−Entonces… supongo que ya nos vamos, Otoya…− Murmuró sudando una gota el rubio más bajo.  
−¿Ah, por qué? – Cuestionó triste el mencionado pelirrojo.  
−Nosotros también necesitamos escribir. – Le dijo con una sonrisa algo emocionada.  
−¡Tienes razón! – Respondió de igual forma −¡RenCecil, no nos ganaran! – Desafió como despedida saliendo junto con el menor del cuarto.  
−Bueno, yo también me voy. – Dijo el frió peli azul también saliendo de la habitación.  
−Ren-kun, Cecil-kun, ¡Buena suerte! – Animó el único que chico que quedaba –Bueno, ¡Yo iré a preparar galletas para inspirar a Syo-chan! – Se despidió alegre dejando solo a la pareja de canto.

Ren observaba algo triste la salida y con el brazo un poco estirado como si los hubiera querido detener  
– Se olvidaron de devolverme los trajes…−

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

−¡Toki, Otoyan, bienvenidos!~ − Saludó un castaño de ojos grises a los dos chicos que ingresaban en la habitación, alegre se levantó del sofá viendo fijamente a los chicos –¿Ah? ¿Y esos disfraces? – cuestionó −¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO~!− Exclamó con estrellas en los ojos

−Ah… esto…− murmuró algo avergonzado el peli azul  
−Nos los dio Ren~− Respondió el peli rojo tratando de mirar una de sus orejas mientras se sostenía la cola con una mano –Me había olvidado que todavía lo tenía puesto…− se dijo más a sí mismo.  
−¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! ¿¡Creen que les guste a Myu-chan!? – Cuestionó juntando ambas manos

−¿Myu-chan? ¿Te refieres a Camus-san? – El castaño asintió alegre −¡NO! – respondió de inmediato.  
El castaño retrocedió un paso algo asustado y con los ojos humedeciéndoseles −¿Por qué no? – hizo un puchero  
−N-no, quiero decir, ¡S-Si Camus se entera, todos moriremos! – Trató de explicarse moviendo las manos a modo de negación para no hacer llorar a su sensible senpai.

−ooh… está bien−murmuró deprimido −¡Nee, nee, Otoyan~!, ¿¡Cómo vas en la canción!? – Cambió radicalmente de humor  
−Ah, Syo y yo nos dividimos los trabajos para hacerlos por separado, será más rápido. – respondió animado.  
−Me parece una estupidez. – Dijo con frialdad el de cabellos azules dirigiéndose hacia una de las camas del cuarto.

−Aaah, vamos Toki~, no seas cruel con el nuevo. – defendió el mayor −Menos cuando tus canciones son de las peores. – Agregó inocentemente sin intenciones de ofender.  
−¿Ah? ¿Cómo son las canciones de Tokiya? – Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo  
−Son perfectas. – Contestó con seriedad el mencionado.  
−La voz, el ritmo y esas cosas son geniales− Aseguró el castaño sonriente –Pero, a esas canciones les falta corazón. – Acostado desde su cama el de segundo frunció el ceño, todos le decían lo mismo pero no entendía a que se referían con eso.

−¿Corazón? – Murmuró el pelirrojo −¡Bien! ¡Entonces tranquilo Tokiya! ¡Yo te comparto mi corazón! – Exclamó sonriente con un leve sonrojo de emoción.  
Ichinose lo observó sorprendido con los ojos abiertos los cuales le brillaron por unos segundos antes de regresar a su típico mal humor y darse vuelta colocándose boca abajo contra la almohada para ocultar el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

-.-.- Uta Pri -.-.-

Cecil estaba sentado frente a un escritorio con una sonrisa decidida sosteniendo un lápiz en mano y frente suyo un cuaderno, a su costado estaba un serio Ren que observaba el cuaderno.  
−Cesshi…− Llamó con calma −¿Y la canción? −  
−… Ren… yo…− murmuró −¡LA OLVIDE! – exclamó desesperado a punto de llorar  
−Dios, no puede ser…− se tapó la cara con una mano algo molesto –Y luego de toda la inspiración que te di…− murmuró, ya se encontraban vestidos normalmente.

−Lo siento Ren, yo tengo que escribir en cuanto se me ocurre la letra o la termino olvidando…− respondió algo apenado  
−Me lo hubieras dicho antes…− Se quejó el rubio fresa −¿De qué trataba? −  
−...Solo recuerdo que se me ocurrió cuando pensaba en Camus… y fue cuando me llego la inspiración…−  
−Bien, es fácil. Vuelve a imaginar a Camus de gato, por favor. – pidió amablemente.  
−… n-no puedo…− Respondió sonrojándose

−Bien, no me dejas más opción…− suspiró dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña mochila con la que había traído los trajes de gato  
−Ya que te gusta lo sádico…− Sacó una larga cuerda del bolso  
−¿Eh? ¿Cuerdas? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó sin entender el moreno, El más alto empezó a acercársele con una sonrisa algo diabólica mientras movía la cuerda en círculos.

−No; Es un set de cuerdas para sadomasoquistas…− corrigió −¿Sabes cómo se usan? – Preguntó frente suyo para que el castaño negara inocentemente con la cabeza.  
−Mira, se atan al cuello…− la pasó alrededor de la garganta del castaño −¡Y SE AHORCA! – Gritó empezando a hacer la acción mencionada con el príncipe  
−aaaah,rr-eeen… d-denteeenteee, n-no pueddoo rrespirrar….− murmuraba tratando de sacarse la cuerda –rreeen! −  
Un joven de cabellos largos, ojos celestes y de tercer año abrió la puerta del cuarto con calma, fue cuando frente suyo presenció como un chico, su novio, estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un loco psicópata.

−¡AIJIMA! – Dijo para luego pegarle una patada en la virilidad de Ren quien cayó al suelo agarrándose la zona lastimada y agonizando de dolor  
−¿Aijima, estas bien? – Le preguntó al chico que respiraba desesperadamente con la cuerda algo más floja aun en su cuello.  
−C-camus… M-me salvaste− susurró contento y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.  
−Por supuesto. – Respondió sonriendo levemente –El único que puede matarte soy YO− agarró la cuerda para empezar a ahorcar al pobre chico.  
−¡C-CAMMUUUS! ¡D-DEETTENTEE! – sollozaba empezando a quedarse sin aire.

−T-tu… maldito asesino….− murmuró un poco más recuperado Jinguji, para empujar al mayor haciendo que soltara la cuerda y dejara de lastimar al pobre moreno que en cuanto se libró salió corriendo hacia una esquina de la habitación tomando aire como loco. –¿¡Quieres castrarme!?– gruñó el rubio fresa dándole un golpe al senpai  
−Te lo merecías− Respondió el otro devolviéndole el golpe.  
Pero a la vista de Cecil y todo el mundo, esa era una pelea muy infantil donde un Conde y un Pervertido lo único que hacían era tirarse de los pelos y la ropa.

−C-camus… D-detente, Ren n-no iba a lastimarme y me lo merecía…− Trató de calmarlos, el mayor desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – le cuestionó serio a Aijima para ver si realmente el moreno se lo merecía, aunque conociendo a su pareja la respuesta era afirmativa.  
−… Me olvide la canción…− murmuró cabizbajo  
−Así que si te lo merecías…− Tronó sus nudillos mirándolo fríamente, el castaño oscuro no sabía si se estaba achicando o el mayor se estaba agrandando –Entonces tendré que castigarte. – En no más de dos segundos abrió la puerta del cuarto lazando al rubio dorado fuera de este.

−¡E-espera Camus!, R-ren y yo tenemos que…− hablo inútilmente pues ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara al rubio fresa  
−¡C-camus espera! – Exclamó mientras se le acercaba el conde −¡C-cammu…!− se vio interrumpido por un brusco beso del cual no podía separarse por la fuerza con la que le sostenía la cabeza.

-.-.- Uta Pri -.-.-

Un chico de pelos rubios y ojos esmeraldas caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos con una bolsa en mano, el joven ya vestido normalmente dobló en la esquina donde iniciaba la gran habitación 1 del piso A, saludó con la mano libre a una persona de primer año que estaba frente a la puerta.

−¡Ren-kun! – llamó acercándosele haciendo que el mencionado volteara la cabeza observándolo  
−¿Sucede algo, Natsuki? –Cuestionó algo extrañado –Espera, no hablemos aquí…− interrumpió las futuras frases del más alto y empezó a alejarse con el desconcertado chico de gafas siguiéndolo detrás suyo  
−¿Por qué no? –  
−No querrás saber…− Parecía que el chico moreno se resignó y decidió aprovechar del castigo que le otorgaba el conde −¿Qué querías, gafas?− Volvió a preguntar

−Ah… es que, yo quiero ayudar a Syo-chan…− Murmuró bajando la mirada –Le cocine unas galletas, pero él siempre dice que mi comida es horrible…− El de ojos celestes escuchaba atentamente −¡Así, que Ren-kun, por favor dime cual es el problema en mi comida! ¿¡Cómo la mejoró para que le guste a Syo-chan!? – Cuestionó con seriedad extendiéndole la bolsa que contenía unas galletas adentró.  
Ren las observo unos segundos, parecían normales, con calma tomó una de las galletas y la probó, Shinomiya observaba atentamente cada movimiento del menor mientras masticaba la comida.  
El rubio fresa cerro los ojos y sonrió levemente –No son del gusto del enano. –Respondió con tranquilidad mientras el de ojos esmeraldas lo veía sin entender.

"De echo a nadie le gustaría esto…" estaba seguro que hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque ya tenía experiencia en comer mierda.  
−¿Y cómo le gustarían a Syo-chan? – Cuestionó ladeando levemente la cabeza, el oji celeste lo pensó unos segundos  
−¿Qué ingredientes usaste? – Le respondió con otra pregunta, el mayor se llevó la mano al mentón mientras recordaba.  
−Mmm, Huevos-san; Harina-san; Chocolate-san; Azúcar-san; Leche-san; Helado-san; Arroz-san; Brócoli-san; Hojas de árbol-san; Tempera amarilla-san; Madera-san, insectos-chan, y Piedras-san− Nombraba inocentemente mientras el menor se iba poniendo cada vez más azul.

−El problema puede ser…− Respondé −¿Le sacaste el papel al chocolate? ¿Lavaste el arroz? ¿Los insectos estaban muertos? ¿Los huevos no tenían la cascara? ¿Las hojas de árbol eran verdes? ¿La pintura estaba fuera de su paquete? – Ante cada pregunta el más alto negaba.  
−Bien, ese es el problema. – Aseguró –Sabes, ahora estoy libre, puedo ayudarte a cocinar. – se ofreció  
−¿¡En serio!? – Exclamó emocionado −¡Seria de mucha ayuda!–

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

Hijirikawa Masato ingresaba a pasó tranquilo en su cuarto, el número 4 del piso B; al abrir la puerta se encontró con una persona de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes que traía puesto un delantal de cocina frente a una mesa de la parte "moderna" de la habitación, a su costado un rubio de ojos esmeraldas de igual forma ignorando el hecho de que su delantal tenía forma de corazones.

−¡No, no, no, no! – Negó rápidamente el de ojos celestes sacándole un pote al chico de lentes –Esto no hace falta− Aseguró lanzando el objeto hacia un lugar de la habitación.  
−Oh, lo siento, Ren-kun…− Se disculpó Shinomiya.  
El chico de pelos azules decidió ignorar lo que sea que esté sucediendo y cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza anunciando su presencia de esa manera, dirigiéndose hacia la zona tradicional del cuarto.

−Oh, Hijirikawa, bienvenido− Dijo concentrándose más en la masa de la mesa  
−¡Buenas noches masato!− Saludó energético el invitado, el peli azul ignoro al oji celeste y solo le respondió al rubio con un simple "hola".  
−Ahora gafas, hay que cortarlas con la forma que desees− Siguió con su tutorial el de primero  
−¡Bien! – Asintió alegre para junto con Jinguji empezar a recortar las galletas con unos moldes de Piyo-chan.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo mientras cada uno seguía recortando la masa hasta que el de ojos esmeraldas hablo con un poco de calma algo extraña en el  
–Nee… Ren-kun, ¿Syo-chan y tu son buenos amigos, cierto? – El oji celeste no entendió el motivo de la pregunta tan repentina pero aun así respondió  
−Bueno… El enano es muy especial para mí. – Comentó mirando un poco al techo, Natsuki volteo a verlo algo sorprendido. –Él es…− Continuó sonriente mientras el rubio fruncía un poco el ceño – Como mi hermano pequeño. – Finalizó colocando las galletas en un pequeño horno que traían todas las habitaciones.

El oji esmeralda parpadeo por unos segundos –¡Ah, ya veo! – Respondió sonriendo.  
−Él es muy orgulloso y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero estoy seguro que sus "Te odio" son una muestra de afecto. –Le dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa, Natsuki asintió.  
−Sí, tienes razón…− Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, de vez en cuando tratando de meter a la conversación al callado peli azul quien los ignoraba olímpicamente sobre todo a su compañero de cuarto, finalmente cuando las galletas terminaron de cocinarse fue Ren quien probo una de ellas.

−Están buenas. – Sonrió levemente –Al enano le gustaran. –  
Natsuki amplió su sonrisa −¿¡Tú crees!? – Exclamó emocionado y con un leve sonrojo  
−Sí, sí, ahora apúrate, que ya es tarde…− El reloj ya marcaba la una y media de la mañana  
−¡AH!, ¡Ren-kun, lamento haber gastado tu tiempo de esta forma! – se disculpó dirigiéndose a la salida, el mencionado negó sin tomarle importancia −¡Bueno, gracias nos vemos! ¡Adiós Ren-kun, Masato! – se despidió sonriente saliendo junto con las galletas

Ren se quitó el delantal y se desplomo sobre el piso –Fue agotador….− murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras superaba.

−¿No tienes una canción que hacer, Jinguji? – cuestionó serio el chico de segundo quien escribía algo con un pincel en unos papeles, el mencionado se reincorporo.  
−Cesshi está muy ocupado, y como alguien no está de gatito no tengo inspiración− contestó despreocupadamente.  
El peli azul frunció el ceño – Dijiste que no me molestarías más. −  
−Lo siento, lo siento…− Se disculpó sin sentirlo tanto.

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

Empezaba a amanecer un nuevo día y ya varios alumnos debían empezar a despertarse, claro solo aquellos que tenían alguna tarea extracurricular que hacer antes de clases, es decir, ¿Quién se despierta a las cinco de la mañana para estudiar?  
Bueno, no todas las personas que necesitaban despertarse estaban despiertas a esa hora, por ejemplo en la habitación 1 del piso A había dos personas que no podían dormir tranquilamente a causa de que un insoportable chico golpeaba sin parar la puerta del cuarto.

−Camuuus… Abre la maldita puerta…− Murmuró a modo de orden y dormido un chico de piel morena  
−Ve tú, no puedes ordenarle a un senpai. – respondió el mencionado que estaba acostado a su lado con un tono serio.  
−Lo haría… pero no me puedo mover…− se quejó ya más despierto tapándose los oídos con una pequeña almohada de esa moderna cama.  
Como el conde no respondió dejando en claro que prefería esperar a que la persona que golpeaba la puerta se cansara y se fuera; flojera matutina.

Resignado el príncipe de cabellos oscuros se levantó con dificultad vistiendo lo primero que encontró para abrir la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos  
−¿Que sucede? –distinguió a la persona frente suyo − ¿Ren? −  
−Ah buena horas abres, dormilón-chan. –Regañó con una leve sonrisa, el rubio fresa tenía un aspecto peor que un zombi, solo había podido dormir dos horas.  
−¿Qué quieres, Ren? –Cuestionó un poco molesto.  
−Vamos, hay que seguir con la canción− lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo  
−¡E-espera, Ren! ¡A-acabo de despertar, ni siquiera tengo el uniforme!−

−Es verdad, no es bueno ponerse cualquier cosa después del sexo Cesshi…− murmuró serio mirándolo de arriba abajo como vestía unas ropas ligeras.  
El príncipe se sonrojo por completo −¡Y-yo no hice eso! ¡Ahora dejame ya te iré a buscar yo! – Protestó dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar rumbo a su cuarto  
−Yo no escuche lo mismo. – Comentó con voz alta  
−¡N-NO LO GRITES! – lo calló  
−Pero si apenas hay gente en este piso. – El moreno apretó sus puños sonrojado del enojo y vergüenza para seguir su camino a paso ligero.

−Cesshi, al menos solo vístete, no tomes un baño, tenemos que terminar la canción rápido. −  
−Ya lo sé, además no pensaba tocar la demoniaca agua. – Respondió tratando de ser firme mientras entraba nuevamente en su cuarto y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.  
El rubio fresa soltó un suspiro sentándose contra una de las paredes mientras observaba fijamente la puerta esperando a que se abriera, el moreno no tardo mucho pero Ren estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido.

− ¿Bien, contento? ¿Ahora podemos seguir con la canción? –Cuestionó al ver salir al príncipe, se levantó del suelo mientras el otro asentía.  
−¿Se te ocurrió alguna letra? – le preguntó ya más tranquilo el castaño.  
−No~− Contestó despreocupado cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.  
Aijima se enojó −¿Entonces para que me apuras? – interrogó tratando de contener su molestia.  
−Esperaba que tu tuvieras alguna idea, debemos terminarla hoy Cesshi− bajaron las escaleras llegando hasta el piso B.

−Ya lo sé…− respondió con un leve puchero el moreno, fue cuando de la nada empezaron a escuchar una voz.  
 _«¿Hola?, ¿Disculpen nos pueden escuchar? ¿Uno dos tres?; ¡Somos Kurusu Syo e Ittoki Otoya de primer año!; Si, y tenemos una canción que presentar al club musical…»_  
−¿Otoya? – Murmuró el príncipe al reconocer a su hermano  
−Vaya, Cesshi, parece que nos ganaron…−Comentó Ren con una sonrisa

No tardaron mucho en empezar a escuchar la canción que crearon los dos chicos del grupo OtoSyo, pera haberse hecho en tan poco tiempo no estaba nada mal, Cecil se sentía emocionado y estaba decidido a hacer una canción igual o más buena.

−¿Qué opinas, Cesshi? –Le preguntó su acompañante cuando finalizo la canción  
−Me gusta, pero la nuestra será mejor. – Afirmó sonriendo desafiante y decidido.  
−Me estas inspirando, Cesshi. – Respondió sonriendo de igual forma.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sin cambiar sus expresiones, fue ahí cuando el castaño oscuro hablo:

−¿Te inspira, eh? Entonces, escribe por favor. –Sonrió amenazadoramente mientras le extendía una libreta que nadie sabe de dónde saco.  
−No quiero~− Respondió con flojera empezando a caminar por los pasillos.  
−¿Pero, qué pasa con la canción? – interrogaba algo molesto siguiéndolo por detrás.  
El rubio fresa suspiró –Puede esperar, tenemos hasta la noche…−

−¡Hace dos minutos me estabas apurando y ahora eres tú el que no hace nada! – regañó  
−Cesshi, aceptalo, nunca podremos superar una canción como esa. −  
−¡No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo! – Aseguró con el ceño fruncido –Bien, la hare yo solo, pero tendrás que ir a cantarla. – Molesto pero decidido se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria.

−¿Eres idiota? Nunca lo conseguirías…− comentó mientras lo observaba alejarse  
−No te estoy escuchando. – lo ignoró siguiendo su camino con los ojos cerrados.  
−¡Cuidado te vas a…!− se vio interrumpido cuando el castaño oscuro se cayó por los escalones de la escalera, a paso veloz se le acercó.

−¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mientras veía al príncipe tratando de levantarse  
−¡Estoy perfectamente, solo no vi las escaleras! – Protestó con su orgullo dominándole, el rubio fresa le extendió su mano la cual luego de unos segundos y con el ceño fruncido acepto el castaño.  
−Me conmovió tu inútil esfuerzo, Cesshi− Comentó con una leve sonrisa –Vamos, la haremos juntos. – Empezó a caminar por los pasillos siendo seguido por el moreno cabizbajo.

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

El equipo RenCecil se encontraba sentado en unas bancas del patio de la escuela, ambos con hojas, pentagramas y lápiz en mano listos para escribir en cuanto les llegara la inspiración.  
−¿Y qué haremos con las clases? – Dudó el castaño oscuro.  
−¿Interesan en este momento? – Preguntó como respuesta el que estaba frente suyo.  
−No, de echo no. – Escribió unas palabras en una de las hojas.

−Siento como si escribiéramos por obligación…− murmuró el rubio fresa mientras colocaba notas al azar en un pentagrama. –Mira; Ta ta tatá, ¿No se me puede ocurrir algo mejor? – Se hablaba más a sí mismo.  
−No te quejes, mira lo mío. –le estiro la libreta la cual acepto gustoso para leerla.  
Pero no se podía leer. −¿Qué es lo que dice? – preguntó girando la cabeza como si leyera un idioma extraño.  
−Ese es el problema; solo estoy escribiendo garabatos. −  
−Aaaah, esto es tan lamentable…− suspiró colocándose las manos en la cara.  
"¿Lamentable?" pensó el príncipe.  
−Si pudiéramos detener el tiempo…− agregó el rubio fresa.

"¿Detener el tiempo?" volvió a pensar escribiendo unas frases en la libreta, las releyó con una leve sonrisa y alegre empezó a escribir más.  
−¿Cesshi? – cuestionó el más alto al ver como su compañero escribía sin parar.  
−Casi la tengo, casi la tengo…− empezó a decirse a sí mismo, la inspiración le había llegado de la nada y había logrado escribir el comienzo.  
−¿En serio? – Se sorprendió el rubio dorado – A ver…− leyó mentalmente la ahora si entendible letra del príncipe.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada –Tan sádico como siempre…− murmuró, ante eso el castaño siguió escribiendo.  
−Bien, ya está. – Sonrió superior.  
−¿Pero, esto es solo la mitad? – dijo mientras leía la letra.  
−¿Solo tenemos que cantar un minuto, cierto? ¿Para que apurarnos a escribir toda la canción? – respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido. −¡Todo fue gracias a las musas~!− Agradeció con una mano en el pecho.

"Siento que en realidad fue gracias a mis comentarios…" pensó el de piel clara  
−Ren, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Has la música, no? – ordenó con el ego empezando a subírsele a la cabeza.  
−Si, si…− Murmuró volviendo a sentarse mientras tomaba un pentagrama junto con la libreta de la letra.  
Mientras el castaño oscuro descansaba como rey recostado sobre el banco, Jinguji trabajaba duro escribiendo la música de la canción.

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

Ya eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche, todos los clubs habían cerrado exceptuando el de música quien tenía como plazo de las canciones hasta las once de la noche.  
En estas últimas horas empezó a estar plagado de equipos que llegaban apurados con sus canciones y los alumnos normales ya empezaban a cansarse de escuchar a novatos cantar sin parar.

−¡Muchas gracias por escuchar! – Agradecieron dos chicas a través del micrófono del pequeño estudio, prosiguiendo a salir de ahí.  
−¿Bien, quienes quedan? – preguntó un peli naranja que iba escribiendo los nombres de los equipos y las notas de sus canciones.  
−Creo que solo queda RenCecil…− Respondió el peli rosa que tenía la lista con todas las parejas.

"¿RenSexy?" pensaron varios chicos que se encontraban cerca de ahí y algunas chicas suspiraron afirmándolo.  
−Si no llegan ahora serán los únicos en quedar elimi…-− Se vio interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió violentamente.

−¡Esperen ahí mismo! – Exclamó un chico sexy de pelo rubio dorado que entraba serio y calmado seguido de un tranquilo y algo alegre moreno.  
−¿Tampoco es tan tarde todavía, cierto? – Dijo ahora el castaño oscuro.  
Sin esperar respuesta de nadie entraron juntos al estudio y el más alto activo el micrófono.

−Damas y caballeros~− Saludó –Yo Jinguji Ren…−  
−Y yo, Aijima Cecil…− Se presentó el moreno.−Venimos a cantar nuestra canción. −  
−Y cerrar este día musical con broche de oro− Guiñó el ojo el rubio fresa, aunque nadie lo veía.  
−¡Les presentamos, "Lament for Eros"! – Finalizó el príncipe para colocar el instrumental y que este empezara a sonar.

Pasaron menos de quince segundos con la música y Ren inicio la canción.  
−Se ha convertido en realidad, esta forma para detener el tiempo. − Cantaba con un ritmo lento y calmado −Un beso eterno que te oculta las estrellas... −continuaba con el mismo ritmo −...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, demostrando como se derriten en unión. − finalizó sin cambiar la velocidad de la canción

−Este pensamiento…− Cantó, a un tono un poco más bajo Cecil canturreo lo mismo un poco después −Este pensamiento…−  
−…trata de entretener al... − Entonó Jinguji, Cecil hizo lo mismo de fondo pero con otra frase −…abraza un color... −  
−…corazón. − Cuando Ren canto eso el moreno estaba terminando su anterior frase.  
−Este pecado siempre...- Continuo el rubio fresa, Cecil empezó a canturrear -...En el pecado.- finalizando su anterior oración.  
−...estuvo desde el inicio. − cubría la voz del castaño oscuro.

−La mano estirada... − Poco después de que dijo eso, Cecil agrego siempre con un tono más bajo que el primero −La mano llega… −  
−...Ni siquiera alcanza para...- le tapó Jinguji −...hasta ese dolor del cuerpo... − canturreó de fondo Cecil mientras Ren seguía con su siguiente parte de esa oración  
−...tocarlo... Un sádico conjunto de cuerdas- Cambio el tono con la frase ultima convirtiéndolo en un ritmo calmado pero fuerte.

−Este flujo del flujo, estas... – Cantó  
−...Lagrimas de lágrimas que causa... − Entonó Aijima.  
−...este dolor del dolor, ¿El tiempo lo curara? − concluyó Ren

−Un susurro crujiente, crujiente− Canto Cecil con un tono más fuerte que los anteriores −Un susurro que ansioso desea... −  
seguía el solo -Rasgar el cuerpo de forma... − entonó la última oración  
−..Dolorosa− finalizó el rubio fresa.

Salieron juntos del estudio mientras varios chicos empezaban a aplaudirles.  
−¡Bieen! ¡Ustedes pasan, ustedes pasan! – Exclama alegre un castaño de ojos grises de tercer año.  
−Dijiste lo mismo con todos. – Le regañó con una vena un peligris de ojos multicolor.  
−Jaja, es que todos son muy buenos, RanRan− Comentó sonriente.

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

En la cuarta habitación del piso B ingresaba el adormecido oji celeste de pelo rubio dorado, cuando entro se encontró con un peli azul durmiendo sobre la cama del medio cercana a las otras dos que había en ese cuarto.

Acostándose en su propia cama de la derecha escuchó que el chico quien supuestamente dormía le hablaba. –Jinguji, La canción… no estuvo tan mal. – Sonrió levemente ante ese alago que le dijo, estaba seguro que le había costado bastante decírselo con todas las cosas que pasaron entre ellos.  
−Gracias… está basada en mi única relación amorosa…− Suspiró al aire, molestando levemente al chico de segundo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor final:** ¡Aaah!, me siento re mal! Casi mato a REN! (bueno, también a cecil) T.T maldita comida de Natsuki! xD, jaja es que Ren es inmune a la comida de Natsuki~, lo confirma el capitulo ocho de la tercera temporada que salio el sábado xD  
"¡Yo te regalo mi corazón!" Dios mio, quien no se enamora de eso!? ¡Tan romanticoo!~ 3  
Espero que les guste la adaptación de la canción, realmente esta fue difícil ya que como hablan casi al mismo tiempo :S  
Nombre: Lament for Eros. (lamentos por Eros, eros seria como el dios del amor y el sexo ewe)  
Duo entre Aijima Cecil, Jinguji Ren y el set de cuerdas sádicas n.n~  
Si quieren escucharla pues búsquenla así :/ (Lament for Eros aijima cecil jinguji ren uta pri bla bla bla)  
¡El proximo capituloooo! ¡FLASH BACK!~ jujuju :D  
PD: aclaro que este fic ahora también lo estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi, por las dudas n.n (por derechos de autor y esas mierdas xD, que por cierto siempre me olvido; Uta no prince-sama no es me mi pertenencia, pertenece al brocoli que natsuki metió en su comida, digo! a Broccoli )


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notas de autor:** ¡NO ME MATEN! ¡Al menos no todavía!, primero déjenme publicar la actualización xDD  
Este cap sera todo flash back! RenMasa *corazon* RenMasa *corazon* RenMasa *corazon*, aunque también saldrán un poco Natsuki y Syo n.n, y la fucking alíen, y millones de chicas sin importancia.  
Como ya vieron en el capitulo anterior "-.-.- Uta Pri -.-.-" son los cambios de escena.  
"-.-.-Uta no flashback-.-.-" (? indican cuando inician o finalizan los flash backs, y para separar las escenas en los flash backs usare el -.-.-Uta Pri -.-.- solo que en cursiva.

(PD: Escribi como 8 paginas del cap mientras comía chocolate, no me juzguen)  
Les advierto que este capitulo acabo con resultados sexuales ewe xD

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4.**_

-.-.- Uta no FlashBack -.-.-

Una limusina de tonalidad negra se estacionó cerca de la entrada de una secundaria de Japón, un hombre con traje se bajó del vehículo para dirigirse a abrir la puerta trasera dejando salir a una joven mujer y a un adolescente de ahora catorce años.  
Ambos de cabellos de color rubio fresa y ojos celestes.  
–Ren-chan, Que tengas un feliz día.– Sonrió amablemente la rubia acariciándole la cabeza al menor quien asentía alegre – No te llenes de chocolates, ¿Bien? – Agregó divertida.  
–Sí, ya lo sé, mamá– Respondió sonriente.

–Ren, Renge-san, buenos días– Saludó un chico de cabellos azules que se acercaba caminando con tranquilidad  
–Ah, hola Masato– Correspondió al saludo el rubio dorado con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo  
–Buen día, Masa-chan– Dijo ahora la más grande haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que el peli azul –Bueno, Ren-chan ya tengo que irme a trabajar, buena suerte. – Se despidió dándole un sorpresivo beso en la cabeza al mencionado y moviendo la mano como despedida hacia el otro.

Una vez que la limusina se había alejado del lugar el pequeño rubio se froto la frente con el ceño levemente fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo.  
–Estúpidas muestras de afecto…– Murmuró, su compañero rio suavemente.  
–Tienes suerte, tener una madre como Renge-san…– Comentó con una leve sonrisa.  
–¿Ah? Tampoco es la gran cosa, solo es una madre común y corriente– Dijo despreocupado hasta que recordó un detalle algo importante –Ah, lo siento…– Se disculpó, olvidaba que su amigo nunca tuvo la suerte de tener una madre.

–No importa– No le tomó importancia –Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños Ren. – Felicitó cambiando de tema  
–Gracias, Masa– Sonrió feliz cerrando los ojos, unos segundos después regresó a un semblante más serio observando fijamente al peli azul –¿Y mi choco? – Interrogó  
–¿Choco? No te gusta el chocolate. – Contestó algo extrañado  
–Pero… es San Valentín…– Objetó haciendo un leve puchero.  
–¡S-somos dos hombres!, solo las mujeres dan regalos en san Valentín…– Se excusó sonrojándose –¿Además por qué yo debería darte los chocolates?, en ese caso t-tú también deberías darme a mi…–

–Sí, ten. – Le extendió una pequeña bolsa trasparente con unos chocolates adentro –Feliz San Valentín. – Masato los observó sorprendido.  
–¿Tu… realmente me hiciste chocolates? – Murmuró –¿No son los que te regalo alguna mujer, cierto? – Cuestionó ahora un poco celoso soltándole una carcajada al menor.  
–No te preocupes, eres la primera persona que no sea de mi familia con la que habló hoy. – El peli azul lleva una de sus manos hacia la bolsa no muy seguro de si agarrar o no el regalo, luego de unos segundos retira su mano sin tomarlos.  
–Lo siento, Ren… pero no puedo aceptarlos…– Responde bajando la mirada.

–¿Por qué? – Cuestiona algo sorprendido.  
–Porque… es injusto, yo no te hice nada y hoy también es tu cumpleaños, tu deberías recibir en vez de dar…–  
–No importa, Yo ya sabía que Masa no me haría nada de nada. – Responde de inmediato con una leve sonrisa. –Por eso quise hacerte algo yo, además siempre existe el día blanco ¿No? –  
–E-está bien… entonces será en el día blanco…– Sonrojado toma la bolsa de los chocolates acercándoselas al pecho para observarlos con una leve sonrisa.

–Masa, cómelos~–  
–¿Ya? Pero llegaremos tarde a la escuela– Respondió algo extrañado pero con tranquilidad.  
–¡Solo uno! Quiero saber que te parecen…– Insistió el rubio fresa sacándole un suspiro al peli azul.  
–Está bien, pero solo será uno…– contestó sacando uno de los chocolates de la bolsa para metérselo en la boca.  
Ren observaba atentamente las expresiones del más bajo mientras masticaba.

–… ¿Chocolate… amargo?... – Murmuró cuando terminó de comer  
–Sí, tu favorito, ¿Te gusta? – Cuestionó animado.  
Masato lo mira por unos segundos para sonreír cerrando los ojos con un leve sonrojo y asentir –¡Sí! –  
El rubio fresa con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acercó lentamente hacia el peli azul con intenciones de darle un beso en los labios pero fue detenido por la mano del mayor.

–Detente, estamos en la escuela. – Ordenó con seriedad  
–Lo siento, me deje llevar…– Se disculpó con un semblante un poco divertido.  
–Debes controlarte, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos ve? – Comenta con el ceño algo fruncido empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela –Vamos, se hace tarde. –

 _-.-.- Uta Pri -.-.-_

–Ren-kun, ¡Happy birthday! – Unas serpentinas le cayeron en la cara al mencionado, un rubio de ojos verdes lo había sorprendido cuando acompañaba al peli azul a su salón de clases.  
"Me da vergüenza ajena…" Piensa con una mano en la cara otro chico de cabellos rubios y baja estatura.  
–Gracias, gafas-san– Sonríe levemente pasándose la mano por la cara para ir sacándose las serpentinas.

–¡Quería cocinarte algo pero Syo-chan no me ha dejado! – Sonrió amablemente  
–¡NO DEJARE QUE MATES A REN! – Se quejó el mencionado con una vena en la cabeza.  
–¿A qué te refieres, Syo-chan? –  
–O-olvídalo…– Responde en voz baja desviando la mirada – Ren… f-feliz… cumpleaños…–

–Gracias, Enanito– Lo observa fijamente por unos segundos –¿Y mi presente? –  
–¿¡Pretendes que te regale algo!? ¿¡Tu presente es mi presencia, feliz!? –  
–Aaah, no seas aburrido Enanito, ¿No es de mala educación no traer un obsequio? –  
–¡Deja de decirme "Enanito"! ¡Solo nos llevamos unos centímetros! ¿Y qué pretendías que te regale? –  
–Mmm no sé, algo como ¿Tu sombrero? ¿Tus dvds? ¿Tu hermano? – Respondió contando con los dedos  
–¡NUNCA TE DARÉ NADA DE ESO! ¿¡POR QUE TE DARÍA LOS DVD DE HYUUGA-SAMA!? –

–Que malo eres, ¿Estás diciendo que no te importa regalarme a tu hermanito entonces? –  
–¡No tocaras a Kaoru, Pervertido! – Explota señalándolo – ¡Ya olvídalo, y vamos a clases! – Tratando de ignorarlos camino a paso fuerte y veloz por los pasillos.  
–Bueno, entonces yo también me voy, nos vemos gafas-san, Masato. – Se despidió el otro oji celeste siguiendo al más bajo.  
–¡Bye, bye, Ren-kun, Syo-chan! ~– se despide animadamente el rubio de ojos esmeraldas entrando en su salón seguido del peli azul.

 _-.-.- Uta pri -.-.-_

–¡Ren-samaa! – Exclamaron varias chicas en cuanto el mencionado y su amigo enano entraron en el salón –¡Feliz san Valentín! – Exclamaron todas sacando un gran paquete de chocolates –¡Ren-sama, esta vez no pelearemos!, ¡Unimos fuerzas y creamos juntas chocolates para ti! –  
–Gracias, muchas gracias, ladys– Agradeció con una fingida sonrisa y guiñando un ojo  
–¡Reeen-samaaa! – Chillaron a punto de desmayarse.

–Tu ligando como siempre…– Murmura molesto el pequeño rubio de los clips  
–¿Ligando? ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona inocentemente  
–¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE AHORA! – Ruge con una vena explotándole en la cabeza  
–Acaso será que… – Sonríe burlón –¿Estas celoso? –

–¿¡C-celoso!? ¿¡Por qué estaría celoso!? – Interrogó sonrojándose levemente  
–Tranquilo, Enanito, seguro que hay mujeres que también te quieren… además de tu madre.–  
–¡Ren-sama tiene razón! – Exclaman las admiradoras del susodicho –¡Nosotras también te queremos! – Le extienden un paquete de chocolates más pequeño que el anterior.  
El más bajo las observa sorprendido y con un fuerte sonrojo –Por supuesto, son de amistad– sonríen amablemente.  
–oh… G-gracias…– los acepto un poco decepcionado.

–Bueno, bueno, chicos a sus asientos…– Ordenó un hombre de cabellos castaño oscuros que entraba en el salón palmeando las manos –Como no tengo ganas de dar clases, yo leeré mi manga aquí…– Comenta sentándose en su escritorio –Mientras ustedes se ponen a hacer cartas de san Valentín. – Cruzó sus pies sobre la mesa mientras agarraba un tomo de un manga Shonen.  
–¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué siempre debemos trabajar mientras tú descansas!?– Se escuchó un grito furioso de un alumno.  
–¡Cierto, es injusto! – Agregó otro.

–A callar y trabajar. – Rugió cambiando de página en el manga.  
–¿Cartas de san Valentín?, ¿Qué se cree, que estamos en primaria? – Murmuró molesto el pequeño rubio.  
–Bueno, él es así. – Comentó el chico frente suyo relajándose en su pupitre de forma similar al profesor.  
Una tiza paso rozándole la cara –Jinguji, ponte a trabajar. – Ordenó sin tomarse la molestia de observarlo. –Y tú, Kurusu quítate el sombrero. –

–¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué!? –  
–Te lo llevo diciendo todo el año…– Responde con un tono amenazante, sin dejar de leer su manga. –¡Está prohibido tener las cabezas cubiertas! – Furioso, el regañado se sacó el gorro de la cabeza.  
–También está prohibido no dar clases…– Contestó en voz baja de manera algo infantil.

–Hey, enanito-chan, ¿Para quién harás tu tarjeta? – Interrogó observándolo sentado con el respaldo del banco frente suyo  
–Deja de cambiarme el nombre. – Suspiró pesadamente –Y no lo sé, no me atrae nadie como para regalar algo en san Valentín. –  
–Entonces, haz algo de amistad, como los chocolates que te dieron antes. –  
Una pequeña vena le exploto en la cabeza –¿Y tú? – Ignoró el ultimo comentario –¿A cuál de todas tus fans se la darás? –  
–Es un Se-cre-to—Deletreó sonriendo y guiñando un ojo causándole la explosión a otra vena del rubio menor.

El de estatura baja observo su hoja vacía por unos segundos en silencio antes de cambiar un poco de tema –¿Crees que los de segundo tengan que hacer algo similar? – el rubio fresa lo pensó unos segundos –Bueno, hay posibilidades, su Sensei es igual de flojo que el nuestro…–  
–Te escuche, Jinguji. – Dijo desde el escritorio el adulto de cabellos castaños.  
–Ya se, ¡Por algo lo dije en voz alta! – Le respondió el regañado.

Syo rio suavemente –Natsuki… Natsuki haría toda una tarjeta llena de horrendos pollos…– Comentó algo divertido.  
–Sí, tienes razón. – Sonrió levemente el otro oji celeste –Me pregunto cómo serían las de Masato…– se dijo más a sí mismo.  
–Supongo que… ¿Muy tradicionales? – respondió algo dudoso el rubio claro.  
–¡Seguro! – Afirmó sonriente Ren.

–Oh, ¡Eso es!. Enano, ¿Y si le haces una tarjeta a gafas-san? – Propuso  
–¡TODO MENOS ESO! – Contestó de inmediato –¿Por qué le tendría que dar algo a él? ¡En primera somos dos hombres! –Gruñó con los ojos cerrados cruzándose de brazos  
–¿Eso importa siquiera? –  
–¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡Además, es mi amigo! ¡No me gusta! – Se sonrojó levemente.  
–Siempre existen los de amistad, ¿Cierto? –  
–¡Qué yo no quie…-!– Se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta del salón.

El más grande de todas las personas de ahí se sobresaltó levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento, lanzando su manga hacia ningún lado específico del salón exclamo –¡Peligro, peligro! ¡Inicia el plan de emergencia! ¡Todos a sus lugares! – De nadie sabe dónde saco un pizarrón que coloco cubriendo el que ya se encontraba contra la pared, esta pizarra traía escrita las cosas que deberían estar viendo en clases.  
Se pasó la mano por su cabellera peinándose, se arregló la corbata y tosiendo para aclararse la garganta se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¿Si? – Preguntó abriendo lentamente la puerta  
–Disculpe, ¿Jinguji-kun se encuentra aquí? – Cuestionó cortésmente una persona de apariencia muy adulta  
–Ah sí… – Dirigió su mirada a la clase –Jinguji, el director te busca. – El mencionado se levantó de su lugar algo extrañado, cuando paso al costado de su profesor mientras se dirigía a la salida este le susurro con tono molesto y serio;  
–Más te vale no haber hecho nada que me ponga en problemas. –  
–Pero si yo soy una inocente criatura, Sensei. – Le contestó en voz baja con una leve sonrisa traviesa.

El rubio dorado salió del salón junto con el director de la secundaria siendo seguido por la mirada de todos los alumnos.  
"¿Lo regañaran por robarse todos los chocolates de la escuela?" Pensó sonriendo burlón el rubio claro de los clips.

 _-.-.-Uta Pri-.-.-_

Había comenzado uno de los recesos y Ren todavía no regresaba de la oficina del director, muerto de aburrimiento Syo se movía de un lado para otro por los pasillos, pasando cerca de uno de los salones de segundo se topó con una escena muy común.  
– ¡Eres muy tiernaa! – Exclamó inclinándose hacia una niña un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas. –¡Y tú también, y tú, y tú y también tú! ¡Todas son muy lindas! – señalaba a varias chicas que estaban alrededor suyo.  
–¿S-Shinomiya-san, y yo? – Cuestionó nerviosa y sonrojada una de las niñas más bajas  
–¡Tú eres la más hermosa de todas! – El sonrojo de la pequeña aumento mientras sonreía ilusionada.

El oji celeste de primero sudo una gota "Empiezo a sospechar de que Natsuki también es un mujeriego…"  
–¡Shinomiya-san!, ¿Podríamos verte sin las gafas? – En cuanto escuchó esas frases el de menor estatura se puso en posición de alerta. –¡Sii, Shinomiya-san, tú también eres muy tierno y seguro que sin lentes te verás aún más lindo! – Afirmó otra  
–Ah.. Lo siento, pero Syo-chan me dijo que jamás debo quitarme las gafas– Se disculpó rascándose la nuca, el susodicho suspiró aliviado.

–Aahh, pero, ¡Él no se dará cuenta! ¡Solo un poco, Shinomiya-saan! – Suplicó otra de las chicas.  
–mmm Pero si Syo-chan se entera… se va a enojar…– murmuró preocupado "¡Oh, sí que me enojare idiota!" pensó como respuesta el menor. –Y cuando Syo-chan está enojado, no es tan lindo... –  
"¿¡QUÉ HAZ DICHO!?" unas venas le explotaron en la cara al mencionado.

–Bueno… ¡Entonces será a la fuerza! – dos niñas tomaron al chico alto de los brazos y una de las chicas de mayor altura retiro con rapidez los anteojos del rubio.  
El de primero se sobresaltó "Oh, no…" El chico de las no-puestas-ahora gafas se soltó con facilidad y un poco de brusquedad del agarre de las mujeres quienes retrocedieron unos pasos.  
–Tsk, ¿Por qué no escuchan lo que les dicen? – Cuestionó con un tono serio elevando lentamente la cabeza –No…– extendiendo su puño –…es NO. – golpeo con fuerza una de las paredes del pasillo acorralando a la chica que le saco los lentes. –Ustedes, son molestas. –

–¡SAATSUKIII! – intervino el oji celeste de primero un poco nervioso, el aparentemente mencionado volteo su mirada con lentitud hacia el que lo llamó, observándolo con frialdad.  
–Así que saliste de tu escondite, ¿Eh? – El rubio claro se sonrojo levemente.

–¿Y-ya lo sabias…?– Cuestionó avergonzado de que lo haya descubierto.  
–No soy tan idiota como Natsuki. – Chasqueó la lengua.  
–¡D-de todas formas! – Exclamó para cambiar de tema, y señalando a las chicas que no tenían idea de lo que sucedida agrego –¡USTEDES, ¿POR QUÉ?!, ¿¡Saben que acaban de desatar el infierno!? – Las regañadas temblaron ligeramente.

–¿Ah?, Pero si no voy a hacer nada, enano. – Protestó sin dejar su tono serio el de ojos esmeraldas.  
–¿Enano? – Cuestionó con una vena explotándole –Ya veo, con que así estamos, ¿Eh, Satsuki?...– Murmuró con una leve sonrisa –¡MALDITOOO! – Rugió lanzándosele al ataque.  
–¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Debilucho? – Interroga sosteniéndole del cuello de la camisa  
–¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS DEBILUCHO, PERVERTIDO!? – le pateó soltándose del agarre.

El llamado Satsuki correspondió al ataque empujando al más bajo quien por poco pierde el equilibro, con gran agilidad se acercó velozmente al atacante y le mordió un brazo.  
–¡OYE! ¡ESO DUELE! – Sacudió desesperadamente su extremidad pero el menor no lo soltaba.  
El oji verde elevó el brazo dejando en el aire al oji celeste quien asustado aseguro su agarre –Me sueltas o te dejo caer. –

–¡Con ambas opciones terminare muerto! – Valientemente se lanzó sobre la cabeza de Shinomiya aferrándose a él.  
–Mocoso, bájate. – empezó a moverse de un lado a otro tambaleando al acrofobico  
–¡BIEN! ¡ME RINDO! – Exclamó viendo aterrado al suelo –¡Quiero bajar, bájame! ¡Muy alto, estas muy alto!– Sollozó temblando.  
–Pero que miedoso eres. – Se burló siguiendo imitando al toro mecánico.

–¡BAAJAAMEE!, ¡Eres muy alto! ¡Voy a morir, detente! –  
–Eres una molestia. – Aseguró disminuyendo inconscientemente un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos.  
–¡TU!, ¡No te quedes quita ahí y dame los malditos lentes! – le ordenó furioso a la chica que inicio todo este alboroto.  
–¡S-SI! – asintió nerviosa tratando de alcanzarle las gafas al rubio claro que extendía su brazo con temor de caerse, estaba a punto de alcanzar el objeto cuando el oji esmeralda quien se había detenido pego un salto dando una vuelta en el aire mareando levemente al de encima suyo y robando los lentes.

–¿Querías esto? – Cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa mostrándole las gafas –Pues que pena…– Fingió tristeza para apretar su puño destruyendo fácilmente sus anteojos.  
Syo suspiró algo resignado –Bueno… aah… es el fin… t-tu ganaste…– con algo de temor consigue bajarse del más alto – Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras… con Natsuki…– empieza a caminar por el pasillo cabizbajo.  
–¿No me engañas, todavía no te rendiste? – Afirmó algo dudoso el oji verde.

–¡Ja!, ¡No soy tan cobarde! – de la nada se lanzó contra el más alto mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos unos lentes de repuesto los cuales se los colocó inmediatamente.  
–¿Ah? ¿Qué? – Cuestionó extrañado el oji verde al encontrarse tirado en el suelo con su pequeño y tierno amigo sobre él sudando y sonrojado. –¿¡S-Syo-chan!? ¿Qué paso? –  
–Aah… nada importante… nanatsuki…– habló con un poco de dificultad, se había mareado y sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría sobre el mayor.

–S-Syo…– murmuró sonrojándose levemente –Ah.. Esto…– El susodicho lo observo para que continuara pero solo consiguió que el mayor se sonrojara aún más, Kurusu amplio sus ojos y se tensó levemente al sentir algo duro en la zona donde estaba sentado –¿N-na-natsuki?–  
–¡L-LO SIENTO, SYO-CHAN! – Exclamó bajando a máxima velocidad de encima suyo al mencionado dejándolo en el suelo –¡TENGO QUE IR A BAÑO! – salió corriendo dejando desconcertado al rubio claro.

"Acaso… Natsuki… ¿Estaba… e-excitado?" Sacudió su cabeza roja como negación "¡Por supuesto que no!, S-solo lo estas malinterpretando Syo…"  
–¿K-K-Kurusu-kun… q-qué acaba de pasar? – Tartamudeó una de las chicas asustada  
–¿¡Ah!? ¿A-a Q-qué t-te refieres? –De inmediato se levantó del suelo  
–P-por qué… S-Shinomiya-san… e-estaba raro…– El ojiceleste suspiró suavemente  
–Ahh, eso jeje…– Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso –No vuelvan a sacarle nunca las gafas a natsuki. – ordenó con voz seria.  
–¡S-si! – asintieron asustadas  
–Ahora, largo. ¡CHU! – Aterradas todas las mujeres salieron corriendo mientras gritaban

–Aahh, así nunca serás popular, tratando a las ladys como perros…– Negó lentamente con la cabeza  
–¿¡Ren!? – Se sobresaltó un poco –Ah, hasta que al fin regre...sas…– Comentó volteando para ver al rubio fresa, pero se detuvo al notar diferente su expresión. –¿Ren, te encuentras bien? – A pesar de tener la típica sonrisa burlona de siempre sentía una aura de tristeza rodearle.

El susodicho se sorprendió levemente por los 'descubrimientos' de su amigo –Estoy bien. –  
– Estas distinto, ¿Qué te dijo el director?.–  
El ojiceleste más alto tragó saliva –Nada…–  
–Ja, acaso será… ¿Qué te suspendieron? – Trató de cambiar un poco el ambiente.  
–Ojala fuera eso…– murmuró cabizbajo

–¿¡Tan malo es!? – Entendía que su amigo era muy flojo respecto a la escuela, pero no lo era tanto como para desear una suspensión.  
–Cállate. No quiero hablar de eso. – Ordenó molesto –¿Dónde esta Masa? –  
–¿Masa? –  
–Te he preguntado, ¿Dónde está Masato? – gruñó causándole un escalofrió a la víctima  
–N-no tengo idea... t-tal vez s-sigue en su salón…– tartamudeo temblando levemente.

–Adiós. – Se dio la vuelta para irse caminando a paso violentos golpeando el piso "¿Ren?" pensó extrañado el menor.

 _-.-.- Uta Pri -.-.-_

–Hijirikawa-senpai– Llamó con algo de nerviosismo una niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes dorado, tenía un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y a pesar de sus trece años de edad parecía mucho más joven –P-por favor, ¡A-Acepta estos chocolates! –Tartamudeó estirándole una caja envuelta con un papel rosado claro y puntos blancos, traía un moño rojo a su alrededor.

–Ah… gracias... – Murmuró algo sorprendido el susodicho de cabellos azules agarrando por instinto el paquete que le extendían –Pero, yo…– Trató de decir con tranquilidad.  
−A-ah, esto… H-Hijirikawa-senpai− Interrumpió la chica sonrojándose más fuerte y mirando hacia otros lugares nerviosa –Y-yo, la verdad….− Tartamudeó frotándose los nudillos −¡Tu m-me gustas! – Exclamó mirándolo fijamente con un valor que no sabe de dónde saco.

El chico se quedó unos segundos en silencio sin saber bien que responder ante esa confesión inesperada –A mí…− Volvió a ser interrumpido, pero esta vez por unas chicas que entraban en el salón.  
−Nee, ¿Viste las noticias? ¡Hay un chico de nuestra edad que debuteo y se volvió muy famoso! −  
− ¡Sii! ¡Es súper genial, sus canciones son tan lindas! –  
−Haru-chan, ¿Tu qué opinas? – Cuestionó la primera de las chicas que hablo

−¿Ah? Y-yo? – Se señaló nerviosa −¿A-a que se refieren? −  
−¡A Hayato, por supuesto! ¿Es que no ves la televisión? – Dijo lo obvio la segunda de las chicas.  
−¡Hayato-kun es súper guapo!, hasta podría ser tu hermano gemelo, Hijirikawa-kun−  
−¿Hermano gemelo? – Interrogó extrañado

−¡Sí! Son muy parecidos−Afirmó –Solo que Hayato-kun no es un ser sin sentimientos…− agregó de forma infantil.  
−¡Masato no es un ser sin sentimientos! –Estuvo a punto de decir la de cabellos naranjas, pero otra persona se le había adelantado en decir lo mismo.  
Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver al chico que interrumpió en el salón con algo de enojo

−¿¡Ren!? – Se sorprendió el peli azul −¿Estabas escuchando? – El susodicho desvió la mirada.  
−S-solo pasaba por el lugar…− Estaba un poco avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar por la provocación.  
−No está bien espiar conversaciones ajenas. – Regañó con seriedad el mayor.  
−No, te he dicho que solo pasaba por aquí…− Trató de defenderse el acusado.

−Sí, que coincidencia, ¿no? Justo pasabas por el salón más apartado de toda la escuela. – Señoras y Señores, ese era una aula abandonada a la cual solo asistían los alumnos valientes.  
−C-callate…− bajó la mirada –…Masato, necesitamos hablar…−  
−Ahora no puedo. – Se observaron a los ojos por unos segundos, Ren frunció levemente el ceño.

−¡Corderita! – Llamó a la chica de pelos naranjas que se encontraba más atrás mirando al suelo con un sonrojo –Ven aquí. – Extrañada y nerviosa se acercó lentamente, Ren se le acercó al oído y le susurro;  
−Lo siento, pero Masa no te ama. Búscate a otro, hay muchos peces en el mar. – Con una sonrisa superior, volvió a dirigirse ahora al peli azul que no consiguió escuchar lo que le dijo a la chica que parecía como si fuera a llorar.  
−Bien, Ya me deshice de ella. Ahora vamos a hablar. – Sin esperar respuesta tomó de la mano y salió arrastrándolo del salón.

 _-.-.- Uta Pri -.-.-_

−¡Ren! – Se quejó el chico que era arrastrado –Oye ya entendí, quieres hablar. Pero puedo caminar yo solo. – El rubio fresa no dejaba de moverse por los pasillos llevando de la mano al mayor.  
−¡REN! – Regañó soltándole un suspiro al mencionado quien volteo a verlo.  
−Tsk, ya lo entendí, no hace falta gritármelo tanto. – Algo molesto le soltó de la mano.

−¿Te encuentras bien? – Interrogó extrañado por la actitud de su pareja −¿Qué paso? –  
Ren bajo la mirada dudando un poco –De eso… quería hablar…− murmuró  
−Dime. – Lo animó a su manera.  
−Es difícil… No puedo decírtelo aquí…− El peli azul miro a su alrededor por donde había varios chicos y adultos que caminaban de un lado a otro, hablaban entre sí, almorzaban, etc.

−¿Qué? ¿Es sobre la chica de antes? – Dudó, Ren elevo su mirada observándolo unos segundos.  
−Sí, de eso también tenemos que hablar. – Empezó a caminar por el pasillo mientras el más bajo lo seguía por instinto.  
−Pero si no es nada importante. – Terminaron entrando ambos en el baño para hombres, donde no solo se encontraron a unos chicos sacándose fotos, peinándose y otras cosas muy femeninas a pesar de ser totalmente hombres, sino también en una esquina a un rubio de lentes en posición fetal.

El chico que emanaba una aura deprimente se sobresaltó levantándose del suelo para señalarlos tembloroso con un sonrojo –Rr-r-reeen-kuun, m-maasatoo-kuun− tartamudeó  
−¿Ah? ¿Gafas-san, que sucede? – Interrogó extrañado el primero en ser mencionado.  
−¿Shinomiya-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó ahora el peli azul.  
El susodicho desvió la mirada dejando de temblar –A-ah, nnoo… nada…− murmuró −¿P-por casualidades del destino, n-no vieron a Syo-chan ¿C-cierto? −

−¿El enano?... – Ren lo pensó unos instantes –Estaba en un pasillo. – Informó de manera súper útil.  
Escucharon sonar al timbre que anuncia el final del receso –Y ahora seguro se dirige a clases. – Agregó de igual forma.  
−Aaah… gracias… bien yo también ya me voy, con permiso…− Salió a paso veloz junto con otros alumnos que aburridos se dirigían a sus salones.  
Ambos observaron la salida algo extrañados por la actitud del oji verde, pero rápidamente al percatarse que ya no quedaban nadie excepto ellos en ese lugar retomaron su tema de conversación.

−Ren, lo de Nanami realmente no significa nada…− Aseguró con su típica calma, el rubio fresa lo miro frunciendo el ceño.  
−¿'Nanami'? Hasta sabes su nombre, y dices que no es nada. – Alegó apoyándose contra el lavado.  
−Ren, sabes que conozco sobre toda la escuela por mi padre. – Respondió para tranquilizar los celos de su pareja.  
−Ah, ya cállate…− gruñó callando al peli azul por unos segundos.

−Ren, ¿Por qué estás enojado? – No se dejó dominar por el silencio −¿Por qué no me dices? −  
−¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga si no me dejas de hablar? – Reclama enojado –Ya no importa, mejor preocúpate por que esa tal 'Nanami' se vaya al oculista. –  
Hijirikawa apretó sus puños −¡No te burles de eso!, no es gracioso. Es una grave enfermedad. −  
−Sí, sí− Asintió con molestia −¿Ahora hasta la defiendes? −  
−No es eso…− El peli azul se sonrojo levemente –Nanami, ella me salvo con su música. −

−Ya veo, así que ella es la salvadora. La salvadora de la que no querías hablarme. – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Oh, ¿Por qué será? − Preguntó al aire  
−… Si te lo decía, te burlarías de mí. –Respondió con seguridad  
–¿Lo he hecho alguna vez? –  
–¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! – Lo acusó señalándolo y sonrojándose.

–Te equivocas. – Objetó acercándosele –Yo soy voy muy serio contigo. – Aseguró con seriedad jalándole de la corbata quedando cara a cara. –Nunca me he burla…– se vio interrumpido al sentir que ya no sostenía al peso del mayor, observó fijamente por unos segundos la corbata que se había aflojado quedando suelta en su mano.  
El rubio fresa soltó una leve carcajada, se tapó la boca tratando de contener su risa sin éxito  
–¡Ves que si te burlas! – Se enojó por la risa del menor  
–¿¡E-es que ni puedes vestirte bien!? – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Tú la jalaste muy fuerte, casi me ahorcas! – Protestó molesto mientras el de mayor altura disminuía su risa.  
–De todas formas. – Regresó a la seriedad –No te acercaras a esa chica. – Ordenó  
–¿¡Por qué te importa!? – Rugió –¡Tú tienes a millones de mujeres que te aman! – El rubio amplió sus ojos por unos segundos pero en seguida regreso a su ceño fruncido.

–Eso es diferente…– Lo tomó con fuerza de la mano –Tu, Eres mío. – Lo jaló hacia la zona de los excusados  
–¿¡Tuyo!? Yo no le pertenezco a nadie. – Se quejó mientras era arrastrado.  
–¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Interrogó sin esperar respuesta metiéndose con el peli azul dentro de un cubículo.  
–¿Cómo harías eso? – Dudó mientras el menor cerraba la puerta –Oye, Acá apenas hay espacio. –

–Siéntate. – Ordenó, sin saber bien que hacer el de cabellos azules obedeció sentándose en el váter, el rubio fresa se sentó sobre sus piernas.  
–¿O-oye qué haces? – Se sonrojó mientras el menor le desabrochaba la camisa.  
–Las parejas hacen estas cosas– Lo observó con una leve sonrisa –Lo llaman 'Hacer el amor' –  
–¿El amor? – Cuestionó sonrojado – Que estupidez…– murmuró, es decir ¿Cómo se 'hace' el amor? ¿No es que 'nace' por si solo?

–Aunque prefiero llamarlo como 'Volverse uno' –  
–¿Uno? Pero eso es imposible. – Aseguró, después de todo no había forma de que dos personas ocuparan un mismo cuerpo.  
–¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – Sonrió con superioridad, el peli azul lo observo extrañado.  
–¿A-a que te refieres? – Interrogó un poco nervioso.

–Ya lo veras, Solo no hagas ruido. – Ordenó juntando sus labios con los del de cabellos azules. –Dices una palabra más y... Te tapo la boca– Amenazó mostrando le la corbata.  
–¿Ah? – Cuestionó incrédulo por la 'Ridícula' amenaza que recibió.  
–Te he dicho que te callaras. – Gruñó para sostenerlo de la nuca y lamerle el cuello.

–¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!? – Se sobresaltó sonrojándose violentamente  
–Shhh…– Lo silenció dándole otro beso –No te lo volveré a decir, cállate. –  
–¿Por qué no puedo hablar? – Le interrogó algo molesto ignorando sus órdenes.  
–¿No querrás que nos descubran, cierto? – Contestó con una leve sonrisa de lujuria.

–… ¿Qué vas a hacer específicamente? – Volvió a preguntar sin comprender las verdaderas intenciones del rubio fresa.  
–Ya te lo dije, te haré mío. – Respondió molestándose un poco por tanta insistencia del peli azul.  
–Pero… No quiero. – No entendía del todo que pretendía el menor, pero él era libre y no necesitaba pertenecerle a nadie.  
–Entonces, te obligare. – Demandó levantándose violentamente –No dejare que te alejes jamás de mí. – Aseguró con seriedad. –Ahora sí, cállate. – con brusquedad le amordazó con la corbata atándosela alrededor de la cabeza.

El peli azul se quejó con palabras incompresibles e intentó desatarse con sus manos pero el rubio fresa se le adelanto y se las sostuvo –¿También quieres que te ate los brazos? – Amenazó para soltarle y sacarle por completo la camisa despeinando un poco su cabellera azul.  
Masato lo observaba avergonzado con el ceño fruncido y resignado a intentar hablar.  
–No me gusta forzarte, pero tú eres el que no me deja opción. – Enrollando la camisa la utilizo para atarle tras la espalda los brazos, El peli azul se movía tratando de evitar el amarre pero la fuerza del menor lo superaba.

Expuso palabras incompresibles las cuales podían deducirse como quejidos de molestia.  
–Te tranquilizas y terminara rápido– Aseguró dirigiendo sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón del mayor quien se sobresaltó levemente.  
–Levántate – Sin esperar que le obedecieran levantó el mismo con sencillez al cuerpo de su senpai para poder arrancarle con más facilidad la prenda inferior dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Todo rojo Hijirikawa trato inútilmente de quejarse, estático en su lugar a pesar de sus deseos de escaparse del lugar. Ren con brusquedad lo apoyo contra una pared quedando a espaldas del rubio dorado quien se deshizo también de la ropa interior.  
Con lujuria observó el cuerpo desnudo del peli azul que lo miraba por sobre el hombro, lo abrazó por detrás besándole en la nuca –Eres tan lindo, Masa– Murmuró en el oído del susodicho.

Con la mano derecha tomo el miembro del mayor para acariciarlo suavemente con los dedos tensando levemente a la víctima –Te estas portando muy bien, creo seré blando– sonrió causándole un pequeño escalofrió al tradicional.  
Se llevó los dedos de su mano libre a la boca y empezó a lamérselos con sensualidad mientras con la otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar el cuerpo de su pareja.

–¿Estas muy silencioso, paso algo? – Cuestionó un poco extrañado sin dejar de lamerse los dedos, Hijirikawa le dirigió una mirada asesina para trasmitirle sin necesidad de palabras el mensaje de que dejara de molestar y se callara.  
–Ah, claro~ Eres muy tímido que contienes tus gemidos– Dedujo enfureciendo al mayor que le rugió algo fácilmente deducible.

–Dije que guardaras silencio, pero no hace falta que te contengas tanto. – Sonrió 'amablemente' –No es bueno para la salud. – El peli azul gruño con una vena explotándole en la frente  
–Bueno, vamos a empezar~– canturreó observando sus húmedos dedos logrando tensar al de segundo.  
–Te dolerá si no te relajas– Dijo para tranquilizarlo, consiguiendo lo contrario.

Con un poco de lentitud introdujo un dedo en la entrada del aterrado chico cristalizando le los ojos, para calmar sus deseos de besarle le mordió suavemente en el cuello mientras movía el dedo en círculos dentro del peli azul.  
Luego de unos segundos se dedicó a ingresar otro más y hacer movimiento como si fueran tijeras recibiendo algunos quejidos del dominado que fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños.  
–Masato…– le susurró al oído introduciendo el tercer dedo moviéndolo en círculos para luego de unos segundos agregar –Ya es suficiente. – El de ojos llorosos sitio como se liberaba de la invasión en su zona intima aliviándose levemente por unos instantes.

Rápidamente el rubio dorado se deshizo de su ropa inferior liberando a su erecta virilidad, guiándose un poco con la mano coloco su punta contra la entrada del peli azul tensándolo más de lo que ya estaba al predecir la siguientes acciones del ojiceleste menor.  
–Are you ready? – Le murmuró de manera sensual.  
Masato cerro fuertemente sus ojos incluso antes de que el pene del rubio ingresara por completo, empezando con la introducir el dolor iba en aumento.

Ren se quedó quieto unos segundos en el interior del peli azul esperando a que el dolor se le pasara al menos un poco, luego de un rato empezó con un vaivén lento sacándole unos quejidos al atacado.  
–Vaya, vaya, Con que aquí estabas, Jinguji. – Irrumpió sin pudor alguno un tercero.  
Ambos adolescentes lo voltearon a mirar sorprendidos, Masato con toda la cara roja y Ren deteniendo sus acciones con un poco de molestia.

 _-.-.-Uta Pri-.-.-_

–Dios…– Murmuraba caminando de un lado a otro con las manos a la espalda el profesor de cabellos castaños –Jinguji, tú no tienes remedio…– Se dirigió al chico que se encontraba cabizbajo –¿Hijirikawa-kun, estas bien? – le preguntó ahora al peli azul que ya se encontraba vestido y tirado en el suelo del baño respirando algo agitado.  
–S-si…– murmuró como respuesta.

–Jingujii…– Lo miro amenazante el de mayor edad, el susodicho desvió un poco la mirada.  
–¿C-cuál es el problema?.. Masato dijo que está bien…– murmuró un poco sudoroso.  
–¡No lo entiendes! – Objetó –Cuando un Uke dice "Estoy bien" es todo lo contrario. –  
–¿Uke? – Preguntó extrañado al desconocer esa palabra –¿Eso no es solo con las mujeres? –

–Sí, principalmente con las chicas; pero los Tsunderes son también así. – Aseguró el castaño asintiendo con los brazos en la cintura.  
–Ya veo, ¿Entonces Masa es un Tsundere? – Observó al mencionado con una leve sonrisa burlona.  
–¡Cállate, pervertido! – gruñó el peli azul.

–¿Debería decirle al director? – Se preguntó a si mismo con una mano en el mentón el castaño.  
–¡Espera! ¡Todo menos eso, por favor! – Exclamó de repente la víctima.  
El profesor dirigió su mirada a él –… Si alguien más se entera… perdería todo mi orgullo. – se excusó con la mirada baja y un sonrojo –Además, mi padre me mataría si lo sabe…–

El de mayor edad suspiró –Ah, está bien no diré nada…– Miro con seriedad ahora al rubio fresa –Pero, Jinguji…– se le acercó lentamente.  
–Entiendo que de tantas mujeres hayas quedado para el otro bando. – Dio un paso hacia adelante –Entiendo que no puedas controlar tus hormonas de adolescente. – Se acercó un poco más –Entiendo que estés mal porque tu padre asesino a tu madre, – colocó un dedo en la frente del rubio dorado y fue bajándolo lentamente –Entiendo que tengas un Uke apetitoso y te lo quieras violar…– Le pegó un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz –Pero no permitiré que tengan sexo sin protección. –

–¿Entonces dónde puedo conseguir…?– la duda del menor fue interrumpida por el de segundo.  
–¿¡R-renge-san esta muertaa!? – Exclamó sorprendido.  
–Yo te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, pero no me escuchaste. – Lo miró con seriedad el hijo de la susodicha.  
El de pelos azules se sonrojo levemente al saber que lo dicho por el rubio dorado era verdadero.

–De todas formas, ¡Eso ya no importa! – Protestó levantándose del suelo –Jinguji, Nosotros… ¡T-terminamos! – Anuncia serio sorprendiendo al rubio fresa.  
–¿Ah? ¿P-por qué? –  
–¿¡Y encima preguntas!? ¿La respuesta es obvia, no? – Se da la vuelta molesto – Maldito pervertido. – Insultó saliendo con brusquedad del baño.

–Oooh…– Suspiró el castaño –Acabo de presenciar la ruptura de una linda pareja…– se dijo más a sí mismo.  
–T-tu... – gruñó con un nudo en la garganta Ren –…Callate… sensei…– sintió humedecérsele los ojos.

 _-.-.-Uta no flashBack-.-.-  
_

* * *

 **Notas de autor finales:** Muajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajua, soy tan cruel (? jaja por alguna razón adoro cortar lemmons (?  
 _(Huye por que ahora seguro la mataran, y no solo por la tardanza)  
_ Igual tal vez esten agradecidos de que lo haya "cortado" despues de todo, seguro era el lemmon más horrible que vieron en su vida xD no me juzguen :( es la segunda vez que escribo uno xD (y la primera que lo publico)  
*Yo escribiendo el lemmon=  
"Mierda mierda ¿Se sentó en sus piernas? ¡Nooo, muy ukeee! maldita seas aurora-sensei, ¿Por que me pegas tus manías?"  
Así que eso, bueno lectores agradézcanle "Aurora la maga" o "Aurora Ishida" (como se llame xD (?) por la ukeabilidad de Ren en este capitulo.

No me juzguen, quería meter a Satsuki.  
No me juzguen, lo de chocolate amargo se me ocurrió por "sekai no hate made believe heart" xD  
No me juzguen por decir tanto "No me juzguen".

Levante la mano quienes notaron el Director x Sensei! *levanta la mano*... ¿nadie? solo yo? ok u.u  
Al sensei no le puse nombre, todavia, pero creo que se llamara Koichi gracias a aurora-sensei que me ayudo , siii! saldrá en un futuro, bueno al menos un poco... creoo jejee, pero es un poquitito importante jeje.  
... Siento que yo sere como él si en un futuro trabajo como maestra...  
-

Ren: Les gusto, ladys?  
Masato: Por supuesto que no. ¿A quien le gustaría ver tu perversidades?  
Cecil: A mi me gusta n.n  
*Todos se alejan un paso de el príncipe*  
Ittoki: ya... ¿El siguiente capitulo saldremos Tokiya y yo, cierto?  
Tokiya: Si, al fin tendremos un poco de participación.  
Natsuki: ¡Espero la continuación con muchaaass ansias!  
Syo: Calmate un poco Natsuki. No esperes nada de la autora.  
?: Sii, es tan floja; tardara como 8 años en poner el siguiente capitulo  
Ren: Ah, sensei, cuanto tiempo  
Syo: GRR! Tuuuu, maldito! que haces aqui!?  
?: Te dije que te quitaras el sombrero ¬¬  
Syo: ¡NOOO QUIEROOOOOOOOOO!  
Cecil: Am... etto, ¿"¡Uta Pri!"?

Okno xD, bye byee :D

-  
PD: Ah, por poco me olvidaba xD "Love yaoi"= si, si tengo wattpad, aunque no tengo ninguna historia publicada ahi xDD se llama igual que esta cuenta "KennethMc" no tengo el nombre completo colocado :/, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n  
(PD2: "–¿Uno? Pero eso es imposible. – Aseguró, después de todo no había forma de que dos personas ocuparan un mismo cuerpo." JAJA! inocente criatura... no conoce a satsuki xD)


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notas de Autor: Pues… ¿Agradezcan que no me tarde 8 años como dijo el Sensei en el capitulo anterior? xD (Al final no podre hacer lo que quería con él ;-; culpen al nuevo HEAVENS, por arruinarme como 20 ideas…)**  
 **No quiero atrasar mucho más el capitulo xD, así que solo dire que…**  
 **Al comienzo iba a ser TokiOto, ¡LO JURO D':!, pero hubieron cambios radicales a ultimo… no tan ultimo… momento u.u**  
 **Y esta cosa termino convirtiéndose en… S/NatMasa...RenMasa...NatSyo...MyuRei...ReiRan... y un poquito muy poquito de TokiOto :v (y MyuSeshi, obviamente xD)**  
 **Bueno, lamento la tardanza… y también el que no haya tanto TokiOto para los que lo esperaban u.u**

* * *

–¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! – Rugió pateando con furia su escritorio –¡Quiero morir! – Retrocedió unos pasos tomando carrerilla para luego lanzarse a correr, pero fue atrapado por unos brazos en el aire.  
–¡Syo-chan, el suicidio no es la solución! – Aseguró sosteniendo con fuerza al susodicho.  
–¡Suéltame! ¡Ya no aguanto esta vida! – Pataleó con desesperación intentando soltarse del agarre –¡Estas últimas dos semanas fueron un maldito infierno, No me imagino el resto del año! – Sollozó, el mayor lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

–Mírale el lado bueno – sonrió –¡Solo quedan once meses, dos semanas y un día! – El pequeño lo observó fijamente unos segundos, para dejar caer su cuerpo con el alma saliéndosele. –¡Syo-chan!–  
Se reincorporo quedándose sentado en el suelo con una posición seria –No sé qué es más importante ahora. – Comentó con los ojos cerrados –¿Qué lleves una cuenta regresiva de cuanto queda de año, o que sea imposible llevar este estricto horario por tanto tiempo? –

–¡Es del calendario de Ai-chan! – Se defendió señalando hacia la pared donde yacía un almanaque lleno de círculos y otras marcas. – Tranquilo Syo, no es imposible. –  
–¡No sé cómo es que tú puedes soportarlo! –

–Estoy acostumbrado– Sonriente con los ojos cerrados le tomó de la mano jalándolo para alzarlo del suelo –El senpai del año pasado era aún peor–.  
–¿¡Quién puede ser peor que alguien que no te permite ni un segundo de descanso ignorando el hecho de que estamos en una escuela donde tenemos el doble de clases que en una normal!? – Interrogó con los brazos cruzados.  
–¿Alguien que te hace hacer 50 abdominales cada dos horas? – Respondió ladeando la cabeza, el pequeño Syo se congeló  
– ¿Q-quién? –

–Mmm, Además nos levantábamos a las cuatro, debíamos hacerle la cama nosotros, traerle la comida y darle masajes en los pies. – Comentó pensativo.  
–… Ai es… el mejor senpai del mundo…– Murmuró con la mirada perdida en la nada –Agradezco… haber nacido un año más tarde…–  
–Ah, pero era un senpai ¡Muuy lindo~! – Agregó el mayor emocionado pegando un saltito –¡Se parecía mucho a Syo-chan!–.  
–¿¡Q-qué clase de monstruo crees que soy!? – Se asustó ante la idea de que tenga una idea equivocada de él, ¿En qué momento se puso a pedirle que le haga masajes en los pies? ¡Jamás!

Shinomiya rio levemente, –Quiero decir… Tienen algunos gustos similares~, además ambos son kawaiis y kawaiis~–  
–¿A quién le dices 'Kawaii'? – Gruñó con una vena explotándole  
– ¿Al chico que debe hacer su tarea, antes de que Ai-chan regrese? – Mandó unas indirectas.  
El de menor estatura soltó un grito, –¡Es cierto! – De inmediato se teletransportó a su escritorio abriendo su carpeta, pasando todas las hojas hasta llegar a su deber. –Aaaah~, no quiero hacer la tarea…– Sollozó derrotado.

–En ese caso, yo te la haré. –  
Robóticamente giró su cabeza hacia Shinomiya –¿Tú, harías eso? –  
–Por supuesto, por Syo-chan cualquier cosa– Sonrió amable, cerrando los ojos.  
 _"Maldición, ¿Qué hago?..."_ –P-pero, Se darán cuenta…– _"Ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer la tarea."_  
–Por eso yo te la haré aparte y tú luego la pasaras a tu carpeta. Además cometeré los errores que Syo-chan tendría. –

 _"Es mucha la tentación…"_ Pensó, No estaba seguro de si aceptar esa tentadora propuesta… –Será peligroso. –

–Yo me rio del peligro– Aseguró  
–Ai nos descubre y moriremos. – Advirtió mirándolo fijamente.  
–Sera el crimen perfecto. – Le guiñó un ojo llevándose un dedo a los labios indicando que guardara silencio.  
–… Está bien, hazla. – Precavido le extendió las hojas con las actividades a hacer, el mayor aumento su boba sonrisa al recibirlas –¿Estás seguro? –  
– ¡Completamente seguro! – Asintió energético con los papeles contra su pecho.  
–Pero… T-tú también debes descansar un poco…– Desvió la mirada al suelo.  
–Tranquilo Syo-chan, yo quiero hacerlo– Afirmó, lo tomó de la muñeca y arrastró hacia la puerta –Bueno, Bye~Bye, diviértete– Lo empujó con suavidad y le terminó cerrando la puerta en la cara con una gran sonrisa.

–Pero… ¿Qué? – Parpadeó confuso para luego suspirar resignado, se volteó y observó el pasillo de su piso, el C.  
 _"Bien, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer_?" Se preguntó mentalmente _"Si Ai nos descubre estaremos en problema, debo ser precavido y no dejar que ningún idiota me vea…"_ Reflexionó – ¿Dónde puedo ir…?– _"¿Tal vez con Ren?... No, él me 'denunciara'… ¿Otoya? No, existe el peligro de su senpai… "_  
 _"Creo… Que debo conseguirme más amigos."_ Llegó a esa conclusión recargándose contra la pared –Tampoco puedo ir al club, recién terminan las clases, seguro que está lleno…–

–¿Syo? – Una voz inesperada lo sorprendió, perfecto ya lo descubrieron.  
Volteó lentamente con un ligero temblor encontrándose con un chico de piel morena que lo observaba con la cabeza ladeada. –¿C-Cecil? –  
–Ah, Hola~, ¿Qué raro verte libre? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hay de tu día? – Empezó a llenarlo de inocentes preguntas.  
–E-Espera, ¡Nos vimos hace media hora! – Lo silenció con el ceño algo fruncido–¿Qué haces aquí? –  
–Ah, solo pasaba a visitar a Otoya…– Respondió sonriente

–Ya veo…– Murmuró mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza _"¿Cuál es su relación con Otoya? Parece que se llevan muy bien como para ir a visitarlo en cuanto terminan las clases…"  
_  
–¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás tan abrigado? – Interrumpió sus pensamientos al percatarse que el chico castaño traía puesto, además del uniforme de invierno, una gorra y bufanda.  
–¿Tengo frio? – Dudó  
–¿Frio? Es invierno pero, hoy hace un día fresco… ¿Eres friolento? – No recibió respuesta –¿Y por qué estás despeinado? –  
Se lo pensó por unos segundos –¿Estoy… probando un nuevo estilo? –  
–¿Y esas gafas de sol? –  
–…– se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, para luego reír algo nervioso – ¿Son parte del estilo? –

Frunciendo el ceño el de menor estatura se le acercó colocándose de puntillas, quedando cara a cara. Colocó una de sus manos sobre las gafas y con la otra agarró de la punta de la bufanda, al mismo tiempo le arrancó las prendas.  
El castaño retrocedió unos pasos tapándose la cara –¡O-oye! – Protestó.  
–¿Pero… Qué te pasó? – Cuestionó en un murmullo.  
Aijima se descubrió, revelando las marcas que había logrado ocultar perfectamente con sus prendas. –Esto… Solo… ¿Me caí de las escaleras? – Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Kurusu, asiéndolo suspirar resignado –Solo… me golpearon, nada grave. No te preocupes. –

–Déjate de bromas, ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡TSK, QUIÉN DIABLOS FUE LO MATARE! –  
–¡Syo! – Lo llamó en un tono de regaño –… La verdad… su identidad es desconocida…–  
–¿¡Desconocida!?, ¡Vamos, eso no es posible! – Objetó, ¿Quién no conoce la identidad de sus atacantes? Solo puede ser una mala excusa para protegerlos.  
–N-no, ¡Es en serio!... no sé quién es, solo…– Tartamudeó – ¡Pasa siempre! ¿Qué esperas? ¿¡Cómo voy a saber sus nombres, si ni los conozco!? –  
–Bien, déjame procesarlo…– Suspiró cerrando los ojos y silenciándose por unos segundos –Te golpean, pero no sabes quienes son. Es decir, ¿Te atacan sin motivo? ¿Y 'Siempre'? –  
–Bueno… Tienen muchos motivos…– Desvió la mirada, el pequeño lo observó atentamente, esperando a que se los diga.

–Primero… Soy un príncipe, y me tienen envidia – Aseguró con una leve sonrisa arrogante; Primer problema: es muy engreído – Segundo, Mi tono de piel es único– En otras palabras, es negro– Y tercero… bueno, soy gay. –  
Syo lo miraba sin entender. ¿Cuál es el inconveniente de esas tres cosas?  
–… Bueno, hay personas… que no son de mente muy abierta…– Trató de explicar, él otro ladeo la cabeza. –¡Son homofóbicos, racistas y plebeyos! –  
–¿Homo… qué? –

–Homofóbicos. – Completó, –Ya sabes, esos que "Odian a los homos" – Explicó moviendo sus manos.  
–¿Ah? ¿Existen las personas así? – Preguntó incrédulo, y sudando una pequeña gota.  
–El mundo está plagado de ellas. – Sonrió, como si no hubiera nada que se tomara mal.  
‒Y-ya veo…‒ Murmuró, desvió la mirada pensativo y dudando sobre que responder ‒O-oye… Tú, ignóralos… y también ignora si yo digo algo que no deba… Pero… no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas…‒ Rio con nerviosismo. ‒ No… veo cual es la diferencia… tal vez por eso no notaba la existencia de 'esas' personas…‒  
Aijima lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a sonreír. ‒Ah… pero, ¿No conoces a Ren?‒

‒¿Eh? ¿Ren? Si… lo conozco...‒ Parpadeó confuso ante la repentina pregunta.  
‒Y… ¿Ren no es gay?‒ Ladeó la cabeza con su duda 'inocente'  
Kurusu quedó en silencio, se plantó esa situación en su cabeza… Pero, es imposible, o sea… estamos hablando del chico que coquetea con todas las chicas del universo, al que todos aman, ¿Él, homosexual? Sí, claro y Syo es bajo.  
‒V-vamos, ¡Cecil!, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?‒ Comentó entre risas, a este ritmo las lágrimas pronto le saldrían de los ojos.  
‒¿En serio? A mí me pareció muy marica...‒ _"Parece saber sobre el tema"_ ¿Por qué utiliza términos ofensivos para referirse a su propia especie? ‒oh y… Qué hay de tu comp…‒ Una persona de la que ni Syo podría negar su homosexualidad.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado se abrió la puerta de la habitación 5-C, Sí, la de en frente al 7-C.  
‒¿Eh, Syo-chan? ¿Sigues aquí?‒ Quien abrió la puerta, el rubio de segundo, preguntó algo del que ya se sabía la respuesta.  
El enano se había sorprendido ante la interrupción del mayor sin poder responderle  
‒¡Yeeey~, Me pareció escuchar una tiernaaa vocecita~!‒ Chilló acercando su cara a la del menor que se inclinaba para atrás  
‒¿Vo-Vocecita?‒ Repitió con un tic en el ojo  
‒Tiernaaaa~‒ Juntó las manos meneándose con alegría  
 _  
"Bueno, no hace falta preguntar…"_  
‒Cecil-kun, ¡Buenas~!‒ Saludó al moreno, al parecer si había notado su presencia  
‒H-Hola Natsuki...‒ Correspondió con algo de timidez  
‒Syo-chan~‒ Volteó a ver al ojiceleste ‒He terminado con nuestra ´misión´‒ Sonrió  
El mencionado procesó las palabras ‒¿¡AAAAAH!? ¡Muy rápido!‒ Exclamó sorprendido, torpemente le devolvió a Cecil sus lentes y bufanda, y entró corriendo al cuarto que mantenía su puerta abierta, se acercó al escritorio leyendo las hojas sobre el.  
‒¿'Misión'?‒ Interrogó Aijima  
‒Se-cre-to‒ Guiñó un ojo deletreando esa palabra

‒Oh...‒  
‒…¿¡Cecil-kun, qué pasó!?‒ Reaccionó al notar las heridas del moreno  
‒Ah~, No te preocupes‒ Sacudió la mano en negación sonriendo ‒Estoy bien.‒  
‒Pe-pero, ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería?‒  
‒Tranquilo, yo...‒Bajó la mirada, sosteniendo una leve sonrisa ‒Quiero que quien se preocupe, y me defienda… sea Camus...‒ Murmuró casi inaudible lo último, sonrojadose suavemente.  
Natsuki lo observó con sorpresa y la boca semi-abierta, Aijima elevó la mirada ampliando su sonrisa ‒¡Bueno, yo me retiro~!‒ Saludó con la mano, riendo ligeramente, para trotar por los pasillos ‒¡Buenas noches!‒

‒¿Eh?... S-si...‒ Miró por donde el castaño había marchado, pero luego de unos minutos dirigió su vista hacia el cuarto y decidió entrar en el.  
‒Natsuki...‒ Llamó Kurusu, leyendo las respuestas, luego de que el de lentes cerrara la puerta ‒Esto… ¡Esta perfecto!‒ Estaba sorprendido de que Shinomiya haya logrado responder toda su tarea correctamente, o eso supone, No es que lo considera un idiota, pero no es algo en lo que pondría esperanzas.  
‒¿¡Lo está!?‒ Exclamó sonriente, cerró los ojos riendo con suavidad ‒Bieen~, ¡Entonces, Syo-chan, pásalo rápidoo, así podremos tener tiempo libre, antes de que Ai-chan regrese!‒ Le alentó, colocándose a su lado

‒¡Sí!‒ Con entusiasmo empezó a responder las actividades con su propia letra, Shinomiya lo observaba fijamente sonrojándose.

.-.-.- UtaPri .-.-.-.

El cuarto más amplio de la academia Saotome se encontraba ocupado por su dueño más antiguo, y sus supuestos compañeros, tanto de club como de curso.  
Por ende, el silencio no reinaba en esa habitación.  
–AiAi, ¿Puedes? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? Dime~– Rogaba el más insoportable del grupo al chico de cabellos celestes que permanecía en silencio utilizando un pequeño portátil.  
–No puedo hacer eso, cuesta mucho trabajo– Comentó tecleando con tranquilidad.  
–¡Es injustooo!~ – Protestó haciendo un mohín –¡El otro día, lo hiciste con más de 500 personas!, No se te dificulto para nada–

–Esa, fue una excepción. – Los ojos grises del castaño lo observaron fijamente con gran seriedad, empezando a incomodarlo –Si te respondo, lloraras. –  
–¡De emoción, que bien! – Pegó un brinco alzando el brazo en señal de victoria.  
–No. – De inmediato lo negó rotundamente.  
–¡T-tan malo no puede ser! – Intentó mantener su despreocupada sonrisa.  
–Más de 498 personas, quedaron traumadas. – Se acercó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido otro de los 'invitados' de ese cuarto, mientras el dueño se quedaba atrás tomando tranquilo su te en el sofá. –Tus kohais se incluyen. – Lo miró con un toque de seriedad –¿Aun quieres saber tu "futuro"? –

Reiji pensó, tal vez cambiando algunas cosas, en lo que había llegado a suceder hace casi más de una semana…

 _-.-.- Uta no flash back -.-.-_

Fue en el primer fin de semana de este año escolar, los chicos de tercero se encargaban de formar actividades para un "Festival de apertura" en el que se le dará la bienvenida a primero, antes de iniciar finalmente con lo que serían las verdaderas clases y los estrictos horarios de sus senpais.

Pobre, pobres chicos de primero, no saben lo que les esperaba.  
Ren pudo 'disfrutar' ese domingo invitando a las ladys a entrar en "La casa del amor" dirigida por Mikaze Ai, quien les predecía su futuro amoroso.  
–Ren, ¿Y esa ropa? – Cuestionó el moreno, que estaba junto a dos de los chicos de 7-C, segundo debía de acompañar a primero y bueno… Cecil no tiene senpai de segundo.  
Le pasa por príncipe.

El rubio fresa, vestido de conejito playboy, guiñó el ojo –Todo sea por las Ladys. –  
Okey, en realidad solo había ganado un concurso el día anterior y parece que el 'genial' premio era ayudar a algún senpai con sus actividades, Mikaze prácticamente lo secuestro.

–¿Por qué esa chica estaba llorando? – Preguntó ahora el pelirrojo sin comprender a esa damisela que salió desesperada de la "Casa del amor"  
–Ni idea~, a todos le paso lo mismo…– Respondió el rubio dorado encogiéndose de hombros.  
–¡Genial, yo quiero! – Exclamó ilusionado el castaño oscuro.  
Ichinose lo observó y se alejó unos pasos de él.

Aijima entró, todos lo esperaban expectantes, luego de unos minutos salió  
–Y… ¿Bien? –  
El moreno estaba con una sonrisa bastante feliz en su cara –Iré a buscar el puesto de Camus~– Informó, marchándose.  
–Oh, parece que Ai-chan no solo dice cosas tristes…– Comentó con sorpresa Ren.  
Otoya se lo pensó unos segundos y sin decir nada decidió adentrarse al lugar donde podría cambiar toda su vida.  
–… Siento que se cómo acabara esto…– Murmuró Ichinose, el más alto asintió.

Y efectivamente tal como todo el mundo esperaba, luego de unos minutos, Ittoki salió de ese lugar apresurado y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
–Toooooookiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa– Sollozó, acercándosele al mencionado.  
–¿Q-qué sucede? – Cuestionó retrocediendo inconscientemente  
–D-dime, es mentira, ¿VERDAD? ¡F-fue tan cruel! – Aprisionó al peliazul en sus brazos, llorando en su hombro.  
Ichinose frunció un poco el ceño, correspondiendo el abrazo de su kohai –¿Qué te dijeron? – le preguntó con seriedad pero a la vez un tono tranquilizador en su voz.

–…H-Hayato… ¡Hayaato!... T-tu hermano… no… ¡DICE QUE NO ES REAL! – Sus ojos azules se ampliaron con sorpresa.  
Estuvo unos segundos callado para que su voz no temblara al hablar –Vamos, Otoya… Te aseguró que Hayato es real, muy, muy real. –  
El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, cerrando sus ojos y sonrojándose, sabía que Tokiya no le mentiría con tanta crueldad como hizo ese intento de vidente  
–Ahora… Si me permites…– Lo alejó con suavidad y una leve sonrisa –Iré a ver cómo pueden decirte tal cosa de mi hermano…–

Ichinose entró en la casa del amor, dejando atrás a Ikki y Ren quien seguía repartiendo folletos los cuales nadie agarraba, ya casi todo primero y segundo habían entrado en ese lugar y los que no lo hicieron, fueron advertidos y asustados para jamás ingresar.  
Más que una casa, eso era una tienda echa con tela barata, aun así te planteaba un ambiente tenebroso, digno de una casa embrujada.  
Miró al peli celeste, quien lo observaba atentamente con sus ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta ropa similar a la de los genios de las lámparas.

–Oye, ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Otoya? – Preguntó con seriedad.  
–No. – Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Mikaze  
–¿No? Si se lo has dicho –  
–No me refiero a eso. – Negó –Tu respuesta es, No. No te será fácil. –  
–¿Ah? – No comprendía, entonces proceso la información –¡Oye!, yo no vine para que me digas "Mi futuro amoroso". – Le afirmó

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Tokiya lo desafiaba con la mirada.  
–..P-pero, ¿Cómo "No te será fácil?" ¿Te explicas? – La curiosidad lo invadió.  
–Solo eso, vas a terminar más solo que un perro. –  
Y así, fue como el corazón de Ichinose Tokiya también fue partido gracias a Mikaze Ai, el mejor vidente amoroso de todo el universo.

 _-.-.- Fin del Uta no flash back.-.-.-_

–Bueno… Otoyan estuvo llorando tres días, porque "Hayato no es real." – Se habló a sí mismo, volteó a mirar al de pelos celestes –¿¡AiAi, por qué le has dicho esa cruel mentira!? – Interrogó con un tono de tristeza.  
–No es mentira. Hayato no existe. –  
–Pero… Aun quiero saber... dímelo, AiAi, por favor, vamos, no llorare, lo juro, Nee, vamos, respóndeme, cuéntame, te lo ruego– Ignoró olímpicamente la afirmación del menor para continuar con su acoso.

–¿Pueden callar a este insolente de una vez? – Cuestionó con molestia el dueño de la habitación, sin meterse por completo en la conversación.  
–Está bien, Está bien. Nadie te querrá, jamás. – Aseguró con total sinceridad.  
El chico castaño se quedó congelado por unos largos segundos procesando la noticia que acababa de recibir –¿EH? ¿Cómo? ¡IMPOSIBLE!, Mucha gente me quiere, ¡Me adoran! ¿¡Cierto, Myu-chan, RanRan!? –  
–Jamás me agradaría un plebeyo como tú. – Enseguida contestó el conde.  
–¿Quién dices que te quiere? – Chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada el de ojos distintos.  
–¿A-AiiAAii? – Sollozó girando su cabeza hacia el relajado Mikaze

–¿Qué es 'adorar'?–.

–P-pero, ¡T-tengo muchas chicas! ¿Cierto? ¡Ellas si me quieren! – Objetó intentando retomar sus positivos ánimos.  
–Eso es cierto, pero nadie de las personas de las que te enamoraras te corresponderán. –  
Kotobuki se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, empezando a llorar desconsolada y ruidosamente.  
–Tsk, Por eso no tenías que decirle su futuro amoroso. –  
–Silencien a ese tipo, no me deja beber mi té tranquilo. –  
–Deja de llorar como idiota por favor. –

–AiiiAaiii, ¿¡Es bromaa cierto!? ¡Dime que eraa broma! ¿¡Al menos alguieen me querrá!? ¡Alguien debee de amarmeee!–  
El susodicho observó, en silencio, por el rabillo del ojo al heterocromo quien fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados, para contestar –Bueno, tal vez tienes un 05% de posibilidades. –  
–¡YEEEY!¡VIVA EL AMOR!~ – Se levantó de golpe con una posición triunfadora. –Nee, nee, AiAi dimee~, ¿Quién será?, dímelo, dímelo, ¿cómo será?, dímelo dímelo, neee~, ¿mayor o menor?, Nee nee, ¿Mujer o hombre?, Nee nee, Dime~– Pero Mikaze lo ignoraba totalmente, tan metido en sus pensamientos que ya parecía haber abandonado este mundo–Dime~, ¿Este año u otro?, Nee, vamos, ¿Cuánto le querré? Nee neee, ¿Cómo aumento las posibilidades?, dime dime~, ¿Ya le conozco? Dímelo~ nee, AiAi, respóndeme por favor, sal de tu ausencia, AiAi, neee~, vamooos~– Aun así el castaño seguía interrogándole.

Soltando un suave suspiro, se levantó de su asiento cerrando el portátil, empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida.  
–¿¡AiAi, A dónde vas!? – No tardó en cuestionar el bajito.  
–Mis kohais están escapando de sus responsabilidades. – Aseguró con tranquilidad yéndose del cuarto.  
En cuanto la puerta se cerró en sus caras, el de ojos grises suspiró –AiAi es muy estricto…–  
–Y tú, eres todo lo contrario. – Gruñó con molestia el rockero.  
–¡La vida se vive al límite~! –

–Bien, Se acabó el tiempo. – Interrumpió un tercero levantándose del sillón, con algo de fastidio abrió la puerta de su cuarto colocándose a un costado dejando el espacio libre para salir –Chu, Chu~–  
–¿Qué pasa, Myu-chan? – El mencionado cerró sus ojos tratando de contener su paciencia.  
–Les estoy echando. Fuera. –  
–¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Te aburrirás sin nosotros! ¡Ya sé, cantemos!~ –  
–Nos vamos a dormir. – El peli plata arrastró de su ropa al mayor.  
–Perooo, ¡RanRan! – Protestó siendo ignorado –¡Yo , Myu-chan... Tengo queeee...!– Decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente tratando de evitar que le cerraran la puerta en la cara, tal como sucedió. –Myuuu-chaan~– Sollozó.

-.-.-UtaPri -.-.-

Amanecía otro día más en la escuela Saotome, hoy podíamos disfrutar del grandioso y placentero viernes, a un día de poder obtener las preciadas mini-vacaciones conocidas como fin de semana.

Aunque nunca faltaban las pobres víctimas que no podrían disfrutar de esos dos días gracias a que se encuentran asignados a unos senpais que no tienen piedad de nada ni nadie, porque si, para mejor organización en esta preparatoria aquellos chicos de tercero son absolutos, tanto que no solo pueden ordenar a sus kohais, sino que tampoco necesitan tener un profesor, ellos mismos se dan clases. ¿Qué otro motivo habría para que los idiotas de ese curso tuvieran que repetir año?

Vamos con el chico que más experiencia tiene en esta escuela, ya que es un idiota, y sus apapachables kohais que se preparaban felizmente para desayunar antes de sus clases.

–TOKI, TOKI, ¡APÚRATE! ¡Necesito ir al baño! – Kotobuki Reiji, se movía de un lado a otro mientras exclamaba esas palabras.  
El chico mencionado, de cabellos azules, se encontraba en el cuarto de baño propio de su habitación, cambiándose con total calma la ropa después de una ducha, para colocarse su uniforme escolar, porque claro, él nunca se desnudaría frente a otras personas.

–¡Toki, me hago pipi! –  
–Hubieras ido antes de irte a dormir. – Fue la respuesta que recibió de detrás de la puerta.

O sea… Apréndelo de una vez Kotobuki, siempre que te despiertas quieres ir al baño, entonces ve antes de dormir, es lógica.  
–¡Antes no tenía ganas! – Protestó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. –¡Otoyan, di algo! –

–Tokiya, tomate tú tiempo. – Habló el pelirrojo, beneficiándose a sí mismo, cuanto más tardaran en irse más tiempo tendría para terminar su tarea, que dejó para último momento. –Rei-chan, te hubieras despertado antes. –  
–¡Otoyan eres malo! – Sollozó  
–Sí, sí… ¿Senpai, cuánto es 36 más 33 dividido el resultado…? –  
La repentina pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero su responsabilidad como el mayor no dejaría esa cuestión sin respuesta.  
 _"36 más 1, es 37… 38… 39… 40… ¿Cuánto sume ya?"_ No sabía que responder, así que terminó rindiéndose y recurrió a su mejor opción –¿¡TOKI, CUANDO ES 36 + 33 DIVIDIDO SU RESULTADO!? –

–¡Es uno, par de idiotas! –  
–Gracias– Agradeció con su boba sonrisa, dirigió su vista al menor – El resultado es uno mismo, Otoyan~–  
– ¡Muchas gracias, Rei-chan! – El ego del mayor se expandió, estuvo unos largos segundos callado y orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando recordó lo más importante.  
Volteó colocándose contra la puerta del baño y empezó a golpearla desesperadamente mientras exclamaba –¡TOKI, NECESITO HACER DEL NUMERO UNO! ¡ÁBREME! –  
–Que no, espérate un poco. –  
–¡Ya no puedo! ¡Déjame entrar, tú puedes cambiarte en cualquier lado! – Chilló sin parar sus golpes.  
–KOTOBUKI REIJI. – Llamó hastiado, el castaño se detuvo de inmediato –¿Podría esperar solo unos segundos más? –  
–S-si…– Murmuró con la cabeza baja...

–¡YA PASARON UNOS SEGUNDOS! ¡ÁBREME! – Trató de forzar su entrada, pero Ichinose se encontraba preparado y sostenía con mucha fuerza el picaporte para impedir que se salga con la suya. –¡TOKIYA, TE LO RUEGO! –  
–DIJE QUE NO. –  
–¡Somos hombres, no ocultas nada! ¡No seas tímido! – Empujaba la puerta –¡Soy tu senpai, debes obedecerme! –  
–Me niego. –  
–¡N-NO PUEDES NEGARTE, DÉJAME ENTRAR! – Ordenó frunciendo el ceño.  
–No, gracias. –  
El castaño inhaló profundamente, buscando relajarse –¿Acaso… será que Toki está to-can-do-se? – se preguntó con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Todo el dormitorio quedó hundido en un profundo silencio, lo único que llegó a escucharse fue un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño, seguido de eso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando al peliazul semi-vestido sin las prendas superiores, las cuales sostenía en brazos. Molesto y con los ojos cerrados empezó a caminar por el cuarto, ingresando en el único lugar aparte del baño donde había puertas y paredes que te brindaban privacidad.  
–¡To-Tokiya, sal del closet! –Se preocupó el pelirrojo, ¿¡Y si toda la ropa se le caía encima!? Ese lugar era peligroso…  
–Toki, no eres una chica, no necesitas ocultarte para cambiarte…– Comentó ya rindiéndose el oji gris, suspiró y decidió aventurarse al paraíso, el baño.

–¡TOKI! ¿¡Qué es ESTE desastre!? – Se quejó de inmediato, notando que en el suelo se encontraban tirados los objetos que guardaban en una de las pequeñas estanterías flotantes del cuarto.  
–ES CULPA DE TU COMENTARIO. – Contestó en un grito, no permitiría que su senpai no llegará a escucharlo. –ASÍ QUE LÍMPIALO TÚ. –  
–¡Eso es cruel, Toki! – Sollozó, ya resignado se encerró para cumplir su cometido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el castaño saliera del cuarto completamente satisfecho, y por supuesto sin acomodar lo que el peli azul tiró.  
–… Tengo hambre. – Protestó sin que pasaran dos segundos de su salida.  
–HACE DOS MALDITOS SEGUNDOS TE MORÍAS POR IR AL BAÑO. – Ichinose, quien justo había terminado de vestirse, ante ese comentario no pudo evitar salir del closet rugiendo esas palabras.  
Pero, Kotobuki esta vez no pudo replicar, ya que antes de hacerlo la predicción del menor se volvió realidad, y toda una montaña de ropa, desordenada, se cayó sobre el pobre chico de pelos azules.

–¿N-no tendré que limpiar eso, o si? – se asustó de conseguir una respuesta afirmativa.  
En un tranquilo silencio, retiró algo de las prendas saliendo de esa avalancha –Es culpa de tu comentario. –  
–¡Yo no dije nada! – Intentó defenderse, haciéndose la víctima.  
–Aún no pagas lo suficiente, por haber insinuado esas cosas sobre mí. – Rebatió con firmeza y calma.  
–¡Pero, Toki es totalmente natural! ¡Todos lo hacen!, yo no porque soy una inocente criatura~, pero ¡Todos lo hacen! – Se excusó negando con los brazos y sonriendo ampliamente –Si no me crees…– Pensó unos segundos, y se dirigió hacia el tercer habitante –Nee~, Otoyan, ¿Tú te masturbas? –

La pregunta tomó al guitarrista de sorpresa, convirtiéndolo en un ser totalmente rojo. –S-sí…– Ichinose amplió sus ojos por unos segundos y retrocedió un paso lejos de su kohai.  
–¿¡Lo ves Toki!? ¡Ahora no lo niegues! – Sonrió amable, 'Te aceptare seas como seas' decía su cara.  
–Yo no hago cosas impuras. – Aseguró con cansancio.  
–Tus canciones son más impuras. – Cerró los ojos, sonriente.  
–¿No tenías hambre? Vámonos de una vez. – Cambió de tema, dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto.

-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-

Saltó por cuarta vez, logrando alcanzar su objetivo, giró a la derecha y atrapó su siguiente cometido, agarró aquella meta de en frente suyo, y colocó esos tres pastelillos en su bandeja, pasando la tarjeta para pagarlos. Esperó unos minutos para repetir esas acciones.  
Solo podías comprar 3 comidas cada cierto tiempo, o si no debías utilizar otra tarjeta, para demostrar que eras otra persona, Pero él era el único que estaba de su lado en esos momentos.

Por algo más de la mitad de las personas en esa cafetería no dejaban de insultarlo para que los dejaran comprar de una vez.  
–¿Cecil, que estás haciendo? – Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, el mencionado volteó a mirar al dueño de esa voz.  
–Ah, Otoya, hola. – Saludó sonriente –Solo estaba… ¡OYE, TÚ! ¡QUE TE CUELAS, ES MI TURNO! – Se interrumpió a sí mismo, al notar como una persona se salía de la fila y comenzaba a agarrar su desayuno.

–¡Llevas más de media hora comprando! – Se defendió mientras iba llenando su bandeja  
–¡Cierto, nos dejas como idiotas! – Se escuchó de fondo…  
–¡Pero, todavía no acaba mi turno, maldito! –  
–¿¡A quién le dices maldito, marica!? – Replicó con enfado mientras pagaba  
–¿¡A quién le dices marica, plebeyo!? – Fue la respuesta del castaño oscuro.  
–¿¡A quién le…!?– Estaba por contestar ese chico, pero se vio interrumpido por las dudas de otra persona.

–¿¡HOY ERA EL DÍA DULCE!? –Su grito llegó a escucharse en toda la cafetería –¡Argh, cómo pude olvidarlo! – se echó a si mismo toda la culpa, dirigió su mirada hacia el príncipe y apuntó con su brazo hacia la bandeja. –Esos dulces… ¿¡Myu-chan te obligo a conseguirlos, cierto!?– No había otra respuesta, ese chico era el kohai de su Myu-chan y hoy era un día especial que se da solo cada dos meses, ese gran día… Donde la cafetería agrega todos tipos de dulces a su menú.  
–Ah… S-Si... bueno… no… emmm… son para él, pero ¿Por propia voluntad?…–  
–¡PERDÍ CONTRA UN CHICO DE PRIMERO! – Sollozó dejándose caer al suelo, pero en menos de unos segundos se levantó completamente decidido –¡Te ayudare, Déjame ayudarte! –

–Bu-bueno…–  
–¡Oh, yo también!~ – Se les unió el pelirrojo, Así que aprovechando que ahora eran tres, podían conseguir el triple de dulces que antes.  
Ignorando obviamente, las quejas de todas las personas que deseaban comprar.  
 _"Apenas es la hora del desayuno, y ya vaciaron toda la cafetería…"_ Pensó el serio chico de segundo observando a sus compañeros de cuarto y al príncipe, quienes se movían como ninjas, al menos él solo comería una ensalada.

–¿Esto, es en serio? – Preguntó al aire una persona que acababa de ingresar, acercándose hacia donde estaba el peli azul observando a los ladrones.  
–Por eso nunca vengo a desayunar aquí…– Se dijo a sí mismo con molestia, pero a la vez tristeza, otra voz, demostrando que si tenía hambre.  
–No es como si los postres importaran. – Habló ahora un tercero, que fácilmente pudo ser reconocido por Ichinose. Y por supuesto, si era su 'mejor amigo' y alma gemela.  
–Mis datos dicen que no se detendrán hasta que una fuerza superior llegue. – Comentó una tranquila voz.  
–Mientras no se roben mi carne…– Murmuró otro de los chicos que llegaron, algo, bastante, tarde.  
–Bueno, bueno. Solo eran los dulces, lo importante es alimentarse bien~– Sonrió amable el dueño de la última voz.

–Emm, yo me refería a, '¿Es en serio? ¿Cesshi podrá comerse todo eso?' – Se corrigió la primera persona en hablar, el conocido Jinguji Ren, popular entre las chicas por dormirse en clases, ah, y también por su sensualidad.  
–No, no, es imposible. En definitiva, no son todos para él. – Negó sin poder creer que esa cantidad de postres sean solo para una sola persona. El más enano de ellos, Kurusu Syo. Popular entre las niñas, por… su rosada hombría.  
–Eso… es humanamente imposible. – Aseguró cerrando los ojos el alma gemela de Ichinose, siempre con un lunar, Hijirikawa Masato. Popular entre las mujeres por su gran tradicionalidad.  
–Mis datos dicen que solo existe una persona que puede comérselos. Y es una fuerza superior. – Comentó con tranquilidad, el chico más celeste de todos, Mikaze Ai, popular entre los chicos por sus predicciones amorosas, nada recomendadas si eres un ser con sentimientos.  
–Deben ser para Camus, el idiota de Reiji solo lo haría por él…– Murmuró con fastidio el gran rockero, Kurosaki Ranmaru, solo conocido por algunas personas a causa de sus, falsos, ojos multicolores  
–¡Es el poder de la amistad!~ – Sonrió el que faltaba, Shinomiya Natsuki, solo popular entre las niñas cuando se quita las gafas.

–¡Kaaamyuuu~!– Llamó con alegría el chico de piel morena, agitando sus brazos para llamar la atención del mencionado, quien recién cruzaba las puertas de la cafetería.  
Lo observó fijamente, y el menor agarró su bandeja sonriente.  
El conde cerró sus ojos y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el príncipe, deteniéndose frente a él. –¿Qué quieres, Aijima? –  
–Ten, te conseguí tus dulces– Sonrió alegre con un leve sonrojo, su pareja observó la fuente llena de postres de distintas variedades, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño desvió la mirada.  
–No me interesan. – Aseguró con firmeza.  
–Vamos Camus, son tus favoritos. – Le acercó un poco su bandeja, para que cayera en la dulce tentación.  
–Que no los... quiero…– Admiró por el rabillo del ojo esos alimentos poco saludables  
–Te conseguiré té, ¿o prefieres café? – El ojiceleste apretó sus manos con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, intentando contenerse, sin éxito.  
–¡Con esto es suficiente! TSK, vamos a sentarnos. – Su orgullo le obligó a actuar con frialdad –…Plebeyo…– insultó por lo bajo, a pesar de que era todo lo contrario.  
–¡Myu-chan! ¡Yo también te conseguí dulces!~– Interrumpió sonriente el otro castaño, compañero del conde quien detuvo sus pasos pero sin voltear a verlo.  
–No me interesan. – Aseguró con firmeza.

Kotobuki se congeló sin sacar su expresión alegre de su cara, el más alto invadido por la tentación giró levemente su cabeza, ampliando sus ojos al encontrarse con más delicias, a paso más veloz se le acercó arrebatándole la bandeja de sus manos al chico que aún seguía shockeado.  
–¿Eh? ¿Espera, Camus? – El susodicho tiraba todos los postres de la fuente sobre la de su pareja, haciendo que se rebasara de dulces.  
Le dejó la bandeja completamente vacía en las manos al chico piedra y dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.  
Este se sobresaltó, cerrando sus ojos con temor y temblando le extendió sus postres, el conde los tomó y depósito junto a la montaña que tenía el príncipe.  
–Ahora sí, nos vamos. – Empezó su camino dejando atrás al moreno.  
–¡C-Camus! no puedo llevar todo esto– Se quejó, no podía caminar con todos esos postres, no sin preocuparse de que alguno se cayera.  
–Lo hubieras pensado antes. – Contestó, observándolo con seriedad, con calma tomó un pequeño dulce ubicado en la cima de esa montaña para seguir caminando mientras lo comía lentamente.  
El castaño oscuro lo siguió ya más relajado y con una leve sonrisa, quería interpretar las acciones de su conde como una muestra de afecto.

 _"Nuevo conocimiento agregado a la base de datos"_ Una notificación mental le llegó al chico pelos celestes al igual que sus ojos _"Al hombre se le enamora por el estómago"_

–REIJI. – Una voz demoniaca sacó al nombrado de su estado, notando que en su fuente solo quedaban unas migajas y que su amor platónico se marchaba junto a su kohai, pero esa vista fue tapada por quien lo llamó, que se colocó frente suyo con los brazos cruzados. –Por tu culpa, no puedo comer mi carne. ¿Qué harás al respecto? –  
–¿Eh? ¿RanRan? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? – Interrogó inocente mientras sudaba una pequeña gota. El plateado apuntó con su cabeza hacia la fila de personas que compraban desesperados.

No solo no podría comprar nada por la larga cola que les esperaba, directamente no les permitían entrar.

'PROHIBIDO QUE SE ACERQUEN LOS AMIGOS DE LOS LADRONES NINJAS' en esa actitud se encontraban todos los alumnos de la cafetería.  
Dejando molestos a más de uno, no solo a Kurosaki.  
–Tengo hambre…– Murmuró cabizbajo el rubio más pequeño  
–Mi ensalada…– Gruñó triste el peliazul de doble vida.  
–Mi pan de melón…– Dijo de igual forma el otro chico de cabellos azules.

–Ooh… P-pero, ¡RanRan, no es mi culpa! – Sonrió en su defensa, volviendo a mirar al de 'heterocromia'.  
–De hecho, Reiji. Es toda tu culpa. – Interrumpió el tranquilo chico celeste, –Tienes un 25% de culpa, al igual que Otoya, Cecil tiene el 40% y Tokiya un 10%.–  
–¿¡Yo que hice!? – Interrumpió el último en ser nombrado.  
–Pero, Reiji como eres el senpai, lo que hacen tus kohais es tu culpa, por eso tienes un 60% de culpa. Cecil lo hizo por amor, así que es inocente. La culpa es toda tuya. –  
–A-Ai… Ai... eso no es cierto…– Se excusó sin quitar su pequeña sonrisa –¡Yo también lo hice por amor!~–  
–Pero, la idea no fue tuya. Solo copiabas a un humano con verdadero corazón. – Se sorprendió un poco ante esa respuesta, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.  
–Yo… no hice eso…– Susurró con un leve tono de tristeza

El peli gris se conmovió un poco, muy poco, ante la vista que le daba el castaño, causando que se arrepintiera un poco, muy poco, de sus palabras.  
–Yo te perdonare. – Kotobuki alzó su mirada, observándolo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos –Si me consigues mi carne. –  
–¡Bien! ¡Lo hare por RanRan! – Pegó un brinco elevando su brazo al aire con una expresión de determinación.  
Comenzó una carrera hacia la gran montaña de gente que se desesperaba por comprar, llegando hacia ellos, pero en cuanto su pie estuvo por ingresar en la zona, todos voltearon con una mirada asesina.  
Se asustó un poco, pero no retrocedió, en vez de eso terminó de entrar a la boca del lobo en donde fue atacado y mordido, literalmente, para terminar siendo lanzado de ese lugar.

–¡Wooow~, Rei-chan-senpai, es muy valiente! – Admiró algo sorprendido Shinomiya.  
–Más bien, yo diría que es muy estúpido. – Comentó ahora Ichinose de brazos cruzados.  
–¡Aahhh~, son muy malos! – Protestó –¡Me han mordido! ¿Tan desesperados están por comer? – Se preguntó más a sí mismo, tratando de verse la zona herida.  
–Si no te apuras, yo seré quien te coma. – Aseguró con seriedad el peli plateado, su compañero y él mantuvieron contacto visual por unos largos segundos.  
–¡RANRAN, PERVERTIDO! – Rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado, cubriéndose exageradamente el cuerpo con sus brazos. –¡Nunca más me desnudare frente tuyo! –  
–¿¡AH!? ¡No lo dije con esas intenciones! – Se defendió sonrojándose por completo –¡Tú eres el único pervertido aquí! ¡MALPENSADO!–

–Yo te consideraba mi inocente amigo, y tú lo único que quieras era profanarme….– Negó con la cabeza, usando un tono dramático y algo infantil.  
–¡OYE!, Tsk… déjate de bromas. – Empezaba a incomodarse al sentir sobre ellos la mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos cercanos –Consígueme mi carne ya…– ordenó en un murmullo  
–Sí, sí~…– Pasó su vista por toda la cafetería, deteniéndose por unos segundos frente a la mesa donde el conde comía con elegancia sus dulces, mientras escuchaba atentamente la charla de su Kohai.  
 _"Imposible."_ Fueron sus inmediatos pensamientos, al notar que Camus detenía sus acciones solo para contestarle unas palabras al príncipe.  
¿En qué mundo Myu-chan dejaría sus dulces solo para hablarle a un plebeyo, no tan plebeyo?

Sacudió su cabeza para regresar a la realidad, ahora su vista se fijó en dos niñas que pasaban caminando por frente suyo, ambas acababan de comprar su desayuno que parecía todo menos eso.  
La fuente de la más alta contenía una pequeña hamburguesa, y la de la segunda, carne en su estado más puro.  
La primera habló, – ¿Realmente comerás eso? –  
–Ah… En realidad, me obligaron a comprarlo…– Suspiró con una sonrisa amable, ¿Pero qué es lo que sucedía el día de hoy en la cafetería? ¿Por qué los obligan a comprar dulces o carne?  
–Hey~, ¡Kohais-chan! – Interrumpió el castaño, colocándose frente a ellas con su típica sonrisa.  
– ¿Ah? ¿Koto…buki-senpai? –

–Esto… E-es una historia muy triste, pero…– Murmuró con los ojos humedeciéndoseles, sin permitirle hablar a la chica pelirroja –¡Sin motivo alguno, no nos dejan comprar! Son tan crueles…– Se llevó una mano al pecho, dramáticamente. –Yo puedo sobrevivir… ¡P-peroo…! Mi amigo… Aaah~, mi 'pobre e inocente' amigo, ¡Hace días que no come nada! El pobre… se muere por solo comer un trocito de carne…– Aseguró –Pero… la gente es tan cruel que no nos permiten comprar algo para alimentarlo… ni un poquito… de carne. –  
–¡A-ah! K-kotobuki-senpai… yoo… ¡T-tomen! – La otra chica, de cabellos naranjas, conmovida por la historia tan triste y dramática, le ofreció su bandeja.

El de tercero la observó con una fingida duda –¿S-segura, niña? –  
–Y-yo… no iba a comerlo... y u-ustedes lo necesitan más…–  
–YUUUUJUUUUUU~, Gracias Kohai-chan~ ¡Eres la mejor! – Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el desayuno de la chica, para dejarlas atrás dirigiéndose hacia el rockero amante de la carne.  
–Haruka… ¿¡En serio has caído en eso!? – Preguntó con sorpresa, la mencionada la observó sin comprender…

–RanRan~, ¡Lo he conseguido! – Ranmaru miraba al castaño, luego la comida, el castaño, la comida, luego de repetir esas acciones por unos segundos, suspiró con pesadez.  
–Yo… Nunca te he dicho que lo robes. –  
–P-pero…– Trató de excusarse con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
– ¡TSK!, aun así… me lo quedo. – Le arrebató la fuente, moviéndose para marcharse del lugar.  
Al senpai de baja estatura le brillaron los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente

Mikaze los observaba atento sin parpadear, analizando la situación. _"¿Confirmado, Al hombre se le enamora por el estómago?"  
_ Finalmente desvió la mirada, a punto de marcharse. Ya no había necesidad de estar ahí, no había comida y sus kohais podrían cuidarse por sí mismos.  
Pero, fue detenido al ser tomado por el brazo. –¡AiAi no ira a ninguna parte!~–  
Lo arrastró, aunque el peliceleste no oponía resistencia, acercándose hacia el ojos multicolor  
–RanRan, tampoco puedes escapar~– Afirmó juguetón  
–¿Ah?– interrogó asesinándolo con la mirada  
Kotobuki cerró los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa, soltó solo a Mikaze y se adelantó unos pasos –¡Bieen~, sentémonos juntos!–  
A pesar de todo, le terminaron haciendo caso, quedando juntos en la misma mesa, una no muy lejana a la del conde.

El silencio se mantuvo un largo rato entre los chicos de primero y segundo  
–...No tiene sentido seguir aquí.– Comentó, llevando su mirada a la salida -Me voy a clases.-  
–¡M-m-masato, espera!– Lo detuvo el de mayor altura, el peliazul le hizo caso, pero sin voltear a mirarlo. –Emm, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato más?– Ofreció con una amable sonrisa.  
–No hay motivos para eso...– Luego de unos segundos de silencio habló el otro peliazul, decidido a irse al igual que el primero.  
Solo que, este fue detenido por el de cabellos rojos que instintivamente lo tomó del brazo. –T-Tokiya~–  
No lo pensó dos veces –Hijirikawa-san, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato más?– Repitió las palabras del rubio mayor.

–Yo...–  
–Em, Chicos ustedes diviértanse juntos, pero yo si debo irme...– Interrumpió el de cabellos dorados  
Los otros dos chicos de primero, y el rubio de segundo, lo observaron con un ligero toque de sorpresa.  
–¿Eh? P-pero, Ren...– Trató de decir el de menor estatura.  
–¡Ah, noo~! ¡Nadie se irá de aquí!– Hizo un mohín frunciendo levemente el ceño -¡Ren-kun, Masato! ¡Ustedes sobretodoo!~-  
Los dos mencionados suspiraron al mismo tiempo.  
–¿Por qué...?– Murmuró el Jinguji.

–Yeey~, ¡Porque vamos a conocernos mejor!~– Chilló Shinomiya, alzando los brazos con emoción y caminando hacia una mesa no muy lejana desocupada.  
El otro rubio de baja estatura suspiró con una leve sonrisa –Vamos Ren, Solo será un rato.– No esperó respuesta y siguió al de lentes.  
Ittoki también los acompañó jalando de la ropa de Ichinose, y el otro peliazul camino resignado con la cabeza baja. El de cabellos dorados se vio obligado a reunirse con ellos.

Entonces, la mesa ya había sido ocupada, por Natsuki, Syo y Otoya, quienes estaban sentados del mismo lado, enfrentados a Ren, Masato y Tokiya.  
El más alto de primero estaba con una incómoda sonrisa, nervioso de estar sentado al lado de él chico del lunar, quien tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo usual.  
Los dos rubios compañeros de cuarto los observaban fijamente, la sonrisa del mayor iba disminuyendo por el ambiente que rodeaba a los dos chicos del cuarto 4-B.  
–...Ichinose...– Llamó, ambos ojos azules se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos en silencio –Cambio...–  
–Sí.– Asintió el de pelo más oscuro, se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Hijirikawa, y con calma intercambiaron de lugares.  
El rubio fresa observó a su nuevo compañero –Em... ¿Hola?–  
Ichi lo miró y correspondió al saludo con un seco "Hola."

Shinomiya y Kurusu voltearon a mirarse por unos segundos, y empezaron a susurrarse  
–Syo-chan, esto es malo...– Le murmuró al oído el más alto  
–¡Lo sé!, Nuestro plan se está yendo por la borda...–  
Ambos habían concordado en que harían todo lo posible para volver a juntar a Masato y Ren, no conocían los motivos, pero no era algo normal que dos personas tan unidas de la nada se separaran, sabían que algo debía de haber sucedido mientras ellos no estaban, pero, estaban seguros que las razones no deberían ser tan graves como para perdurar durante tantos años.  
–¿Qué deberíamos hacer?–

–No podremos juntarlos… Pero, si conseguimos que al menos intercambien palab...–  
–Nee~, ¿De qué hablan?– El pelirrojo sonriente apareció en medio de los rubios interrumpiendo al mayor.  
–OTOYA, No interrumpas charlas ajenas.– Le regañó su compañero de cuarto.  
–Eso, eso~, deja solos a los tortolitos–  
Ittoki bajó la cabeza por los regaños con tristeza

–¿Tor...tolitos?– Murmuró Kurusu, el peli naranja abrió con lentitud sus ojos poniendo una sonrisa burlona y mirándolos con la cara apoyada en la manos –¡OYE!–  
–Uh~, ¿Qué sucede?– ladeó la cabeza con fingida inocencia  
–¡Natsuki y yo, no somos nada!–  
–Sí, Ren-kun, ¡Solo somos amigos!–  
–Uuuhh~ Friendzone…–  
Shinomiya frunció levemente el ceño con un pequeño sonrojo y una mueca algo preocupada –E-eso no es...–

El bajito se levantó de la silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa –Ren, ¿Qué pasa con tu obsesión por emparejarme con Natsuki?– Preguntó con seriedad, ya estaba cansado de aguantar eso, si, Ren siempre bromea, pero lleva con eso desde hace años, ya no es divertido. Aunque nunca lo fue.

–Vamos, vamos, enanito~, mira, dañas el corazón de gafitas-chan– Cerró los ojos un poco dudoso de si continuar o detenerse  
– ¡No, no lo hago! ¿Por qué debería? ¡Somos amigos!‒ Aseguró –Además, ¡No me gustan los hombres!– Golpeó la mesa con su mano derecha, empezando ya a ser observado por casi toda la cafetería –¡Y por más que me gusten los hombres, no me gustaría Natsuki!– El susodicho bajó la mirada por unos segundos, pero en seguida se levantó y sonriente hablo.  
–Ya, yaa~, Syo-chan cálmate, Ren-kun solo bromeaba– Kurusu lo miró respirando con pesadez sin cambiar su posición. –Así~, Tranquilito~... Ahora… Lo siento, pero yo recordé que debo entrar antes a clases...– Volteó yéndose a paso lento, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad conforme se iba alejando, casi toda la cafetería lo miraba y una vez desapareció miraron al otro rubio.

Quien suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla cabizbajo.  
–...Otoya, Nos vamos...– El peliazul oscuro se levantó siendo seguido por el guitarrista  
–¿Pero… Tokiya?– Murmuró _  
_–Nos vamos. – Repitió, pasando por su lado y tomándolo de la mano para que le siguiera.  
–Iré con Shinomiya.– El otro chico de cabellos azules se paró sin esperar que le digieran nada al respecto, yendo por el mismo lado del cual se había ido el ojiesmeralda.

Los alumnos que habían callado desde un poco después de que inició el conflicto poco a poco empezaron a hablar nuevamente retomando sus cosas, mientras el silencio solo se quedaba alrededor de la mesa que anteriormente estaba ocupada y ahora solo quedaban dos chicos.

–Syo… te has pasado...– Comentó luego de unos segundos, el mencionado elevó la cabeza poco a poco. –Ya sé, ya sé, no tienes que decirlo… fue mi culpa por enojarte– Le quitó las palabras de la boca –Pero… al menos deberías disculparte con Shinomi, No creo que sea bonito que tu mejor amigo diga que le das asco...–  
–No… he dicho eso.– Susurró con un tono suave y más relajado.  
–Si lo hiciste, indirectamente, pero lo hiciste.– Afirmó –Sé que no fue tu intención… pero, a pesar de todo a Shinomi le ha afectado, ¿No lo notaste?–  
–...Esta bien...– Suspiró empezando a arrepentirse –Pero… ¿Quién es 'Shinomi'?– Interrogó ladeando la cabeza con una gran seriedad.

–¿Eh?–  
–¿Te refieres a Natsuki, cierto?– El Shinomi… viene de Shinomiya, debe de suponer, y Jinguji suele poner ese tipo de apodos, pero no es de cambiarlos…  
–Escucha… Enanito….– Comentó cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa con toques de molestia –Yo trato de ser serio, dejando los apodos de lado y tu vienes con esto...–  
–¡Oye! 'Shinomi' también es un apodo– Protestó  
–Lo sé, Lo se… Pero, ¿No crees que Shinomiya es muy largo? y no creo que sea adecuado llamarlo Natsuki...– se excusó.  
–Tsk… Haz lo que quieras...– Se rindió, levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la salida con pesadez.

-.-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-.-

Aceleró su paso sin mirar al frente, con la mirada en el suelo, ignorando lo que sucede a su alrededor, sin sentir que lo seguían.  
Entonces, chocó con la pared.  
Retrocedió unos pasos perdiendo ligeramente el equilibro, resignado no se tomó la molestia de recuperarlo dejándose caer al suelo.  
‒Shinomiya, ¿Te encuentras bien? ‒ Interrogó observándolo desde arriba, la persona que lo perseguía.  
‒Ma…sato. ‒ Murmuró viéndolo a los ojos, frunció levemente el ceño y se levantó de inmediato. ‒¡Estoy bien! ‒ Aseguró de espaldas.

‒Shinomiya, ignora lo que dijo Ren, ya sabes como es. ‒  
‒Ya lo sé, Ya lo sé~. ‒ Forzó una sonrisa con la cabeza algo gacha ‒Además, eso… no me importa en lo absoluto, ¿Lo he dicho, cierto? Solo, voy a clases…‒  
‒Y también… Kurusu, sabes que él no piensa eso de ti…‒ Ignoró el estado con el que se intentaba ocultar el rubio.  
‒Syo-chan…‒ Murmuró callándose por unos segundos ‒Tampoco me importa eso… yo… no me interesa lo que él, piense de mi…‒

‒No trates de ocultarlo. ‒ Dijo firme ‒Por supuesto que te importa, a todos… le afectaría eso. ‒  
Shinomiya apretó sus puños, ‒No…‒ ocultó su mirada con sus cabellos ‒Dije que no…‒ Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla, llevó una de sus manos a su cara para secársela, quedando en silencio por un rato.  
‒No… ¡No me interesa, eso he dicho! ‒ Volteó hacia el peli azul, apretando sus dientes y con los ojos humedecidos ‒¡Ese enano, no me importa! ‒Aseguró volviendo a apretar sus puños, uno de ellos con sus gafas ahí. ‒Ahora cállate, ¡Eres molesto!.‒

‒¿Shi…nomiya? ‒  
‒Ese mocoso, no nos afecta en lo más mínimo. ‒ Frunció el ceño ‒Así que cierra tu boca, puedes utilizarla para mejores cosas.‒ Se le acercó con lentitud, incrédulo Hijirikawa retrocedía, con temor aumentó su velocidad.  
El oji esmeralda lo imitó, empezando a casi correr aterrando más al peliazul, quien quedo contra una pared. Un puño aterrizó a su lado derecho, rozándolo.

‒Además, el tratar de solucionar esto te es contraproducente ¿No lo crees? ‒ Lo observó con una leve sonrisa, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro susurrándole al oído ‒¿Eh~? Te mueres porque Natsuki te haga caso. ‒  
Masato se sonrojo, y lo miró con algo de temor ‒¿Q-qué? S-Shinomiya, ¿Qué te sucede? ‒  
‒Sabes perfectamente que él no te hace caso, ¿Entonces por qué sigues insistiendo? ‒ Alejó su cara de él, interrogándolo con más seriedad.  
Desvió la mirada, ‒N-no sé a qué te refieres…‒ frunciendo levemente el ceño.

‒Te seré sincero, tienes tus ventajas. ‒ Aseguró regresando una sonrisa juguetona, aunque enseguida volvió a la expresión seria ‒Pero, Natsuki es mío, no dejare que nadie lo toque. ‒  
El peliazul evitaba el hablar, intentando de ocultar el cómo se sentía en esos momentos, El que el rubio haya cambiado radicalmente su personalidad lo dejo sorprendido, además de asustarle el hecho de que ahora pareciera una persona que mandaría a medio mundo al hospital.

‒Búscate a otro. ¿Quieres? ‒  
Ese comentario llegó a ofenderlo, quitándole por unos segundos el temor que sentía ‒¿¡Cómo dices eso!? ¡Yo… no cambio tan fácil a la persona que amo! ‒  
El ojiesmeralda chasqueó la lengua ‒Tsk, Si todos lo hacen, ¿Por qué tú serias distinto? ‒ En esos momentos no sabía que responderle.  
‒Tienes muchas opciones, es difícil de creer pero las chicas te quieren. ‒ le aseguró con firmeza ‒Ah, cierto. Te gustan los penes, lo olvidaba…‒ toda la seriedad e incluso amabilidad que había podido llegar a poseer, se fue por completo gracias a esa burla ‒Ya, ¿Y qué hay de ese mujeriego? Se desean~‒

‒¿Eh? ¿R-Ren? ‒ Preguntó con incredulidad ‒¡Jamás!, T-Tú, No sabes nada sobre él. ‒  
‒Yo sé más de lo que crees, Masatito. ‒Afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos. ‒Por ejemplo, sé que alguien aquí no es tan santo como dice ser~‒ Con una de las manos lo tomó del mentón ‒Y aun de esa forma te le ofreces a Natsuki, no nos gustan los traseros sucios. ‒  
El peliazul se sonrojó totalmente ante el último comentario, frunció aún más el ceño con molestia.  
‒ ¿Realmente, me amas? ‒ El rubio pregunto con un tono más suave, como si lo incitara a que afirmara la respuesta, acercando su cara hacia la del peli azul, quedando a unos centímetros de rozar labios.

Hijirikawa sin notarlo semi-abrió su boca, deseando el contacto…  
Pero Shinomiya, lo empujó alejándolo de él, se colocó en una posición protectora con el pecho y la cabeza alzada ‒No lo mereces. ‒ Se dio la vuelta, caminando unos pasos lejos del ojiazul ‒El único que puede amarme… Soy yo. ‒ Continuó su camino, desapareciendo por los pasillos _"…Bien, primer obstáculo resuelto… Solo falta uno…"._

Masato quedó por unos largos minutos sentado en el frio suelo, con los ojos humedecidos amenazando lágrimas que por orgullo no dejaría salir.  
‒Vaya~, bien que te sabes defender…‒ Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier momento.  
‒¿Qué haces aquí, Jinguji? ‒ Preguntó con un tono desanimado, sin girar la cara para mirarlo.  
‒Vamos, solo pasaba por aquí, y me encuentro con un gafas sin gafas apunto de violar al amor de mi vida. ‒ Sonrió como si no fuera algo del otro mundo.  
‒Oh, lo viste…‒ Murmuró bajando la mirada ‒Sigues igual que siempre…‒  
‒Puedo decirte lo mismo. ‒ Se le acercó con lentitud, agachándose a la altura del mayor para colocar su mano y acariciar sus cabellos azules.  
‒No me trates como a un perro…‒ Regañó ‒Déjame tranquilo. ‒

El rubio fresa obedeció retirando su mano con una leve sonrisa, suspiró ‒Así que… ¿La persona que quieres es…?‒  
‒Shinomiya. ‒ Le completó, ‒… Sabes, en esos momentos cuando me cambie de escuela, número, y esas cosas. Shinomiya, de alguna forma había conseguido comunicarse conmigo… Seguía igual con siempre, no preguntaba nada de nuestra pelea ni del por qué 'desaparecí'. Al entrar en la preparatoria, no se separaba ni un segundo de mí y siempre me estaba apoyando. Empezó a dejarme más libertad al conocer a Ichinose… pero para ese momento él ya me gustaba.  
Aunque, ya me he rendido con él, Aun así tú… has lo mismo conmigo.‒ Contó, con una sonrisa algo melancólica que borro ante sus últimas palabras.

‒¿Por qué debería? Me estás diciendo que tengo posibilidades y ¿Crees que las dejare pasar? ‒  
‒¿Posibilidades?... No. ‒ Se removió, para empezar a levantarse con lentitud ‒Por más que vuelva a 'enamorarme' de ti, jamás saldría contigo. ‒  
‒Eso crees pero…‒ Lo miró a los ojos con determinación ‒Tengo un plan, y te aseguro que funcionara‒  
Masato no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar la emoción que el de cabellos dorados trataba de ocultar en sus palabras.  
‒Te dejare en paz. ‒ Su sonrisa se borró, ¿A qué se debía eso?.

Ahora era Jinguji quien sonreía, con ciertos toques de burla ante las expresiones de incredulidad ‒…Por un tiempo. ‒ Completó su oración.  
‒ ¿Y eso? ‒  
‒Mira, ya empieza a funcionar. Me vas a extrañar tanto, que no dejaras de pensar en mi~, ¡Y sin que te des cuenta, te enamoraras! ‒ Ahora si no había logrado ocultar su emoción.  
Sin darse cuenta, Hijirikawa soltó unas carcajadas, rio con felicidad, sin comprender el motivo, solo, le daba gracia.

Ren lo contempló con la boca semi-abierta, como si fuera algo que solo ves cada una década… Bueno, talvez si lo era, hacía años que no veía a Masa sonreír de esa forma.  
‒Idiota, Te he dicho que no volveré contigo. ‒ Volvió a la normalidad, como si lo anterior nunca habría pasado, talvez fue tan natural que ni lo noto.  
‒No me has dejado terminar…. Me querrás tanto, que te pondrás de rodillas a rogarme por mi amor. ‒ Aseguró  
‒Ya, pues buena suerte con tu plan. ‒ Seguramente lo dijo por amabilidad, o porque el estar con Jinguji le invitaba a bromear como él lo hacía, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar.

‒Espera, masato. ‒  
‒¿Ahora qué quieres? ‒ Se detuvo, pero sin voltear a verlo.  
‒Solo… Avísame cuando tus sentimientos por Shinomi… Hayan desaparecido. ‒

-.-.-.- UtaPri -.-.-.-

Varias horas ya habían pasado, las clases habían pasado con normalidad y Kurusu caminaba solo por los pasillos buscando al chico con el que debía de disculparse, estaba solo ya que Jinguji se había quedado dormido en el salón, Aijima no parecía querer salir de ese lugar y Otoya se quedó para hacerle compañía y cuidar del rubio fresa de paso.  
" _Aah~ ¿Dónde diablos pudo haber ido?_ " Lo llegó a buscar en el salón de Segundo año, pero Ichinose le había comentado que no había ido a clases y Hijirikawa quien se había ido con él hace varias horas no se encontraba en el salón. Empezaba a preocuparse.

Prefirió esperar, tarde o temprano debía de aparecer, compartían cuarto así que tampoco el mayor podía escapar a ningún lado, mejor debía de aprovechar el tiempo que tenía libre e ir hacia el club de música, ya llegaba varios días sin poder entrar gracias al estricto horario de su senpai, esto no podía seguir así o lo terminarían echando del club de tantas inasistencia.  
Oh, espera… El club de música.  
Claro, había olvidado ese lugar, lo busco hasta en el inmenso patio de la escuela, pero se había olvidado de un lugar tan simple como el club.

Empezó a correr, cada vez con más esperanzas de encontrarlo allí y al doblar en una esquina logró distinguirlo a no mucha distancia, recargado en las paredes de al lado de la entrada, se culpó de su idiotez, Shinomiya había estado ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo y él ni lo pensó.  
‒¡Natsuki!‒ Llamó acercándose rápido y sin poder evitar una sonrisa de al fin haberlo encontrado.  
Con lentitud el susodicho giró la cabeza, y lo observó fijamente con sus ojos verdes deteniendo al ojiceleste de inmediato y quitándole la sonrisa. ‒..Sa...tsuki...‒  
‒A buenas horas llegas. Empezaba a considerar el ir a buscarte, ¿Puedes creer eso?‒ Interrogó, poniéndose derecho, Kurusu tragó saliva.  
‒Emmm… ¿P-puedo hablar con Natsuki?‒

‒Tan rápido, ¿No aguantas dos segundos sin lastimarlo siquiera?‒ Caminó en dirección al pequeño acorralándolo ‒Sabes, siempre te había considerado una estúpida mosca...‒  
‒¡OYE!‒ Se ofendió, sin poder evitar quejarse.  
‒Pero note que en realidad eres un mosquito… Las moscas no pican, solo molestan.‒ El rubio más claro frunció el ceño aún más, ¿Ahora lo compara con insectos? ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo? Realmente está loco…  
‒Eres muy molesto, pequeño y lastimas bastante a Natsuki, realmente no mereces vivir.‒  
‒¿¡AH!? ¿¡A quien le dices pequeño!?‒ Claro, aquí lo único que importa es su altura, no que lo acaben de amenazar a muerte.

El gafas sin gafas le tomó del cuello del uniforme, elevándolo para acercarlo a su cara ‒¿Me preguntó que me lo impedida? Sería malo para Natsuki el que sea considerado un asesino…‒ Comentó con seriedad, una vista aterradora si le sumamos el ligero tono de 'inocencia' con el que dijo esas palabras, la forma de como ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y la casi ausencia del brillo en sus ojos. ‒ Pero, la verdad eso ya no me importa. Eres un peligro para Natsuki.‒ Kurusu lo contemplaba ampliando los ojos con terror ‒Muere.‒ Sin mucho esfuerzo, lo lanzó contra el muro haciéndolo soltar un quejido y lastimándose principalmente a la altura de la nuca y cabeza.

El ojiesmeralda se agachó a la altura del que había caído sentado sobre el piso, acercó su mano y tomó con ella la cara del menor, usando fuerza la dirigió al suelo aplastándolo contra el.  
‒¡D-déjame!‒ Protestó, empezaba a doler bastante y solo era algo ligero, ¿Quiere matarlo, no? ¿Qué pasara cuando empiece a golpearle, entonces? ¿Cuándo empiece a atacarle de enserio? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo?, tenía la ligera confianza en que Natsuki no le haría nada, lo conoce, tanto a él como su otra personalidad, y entiende que a pesar de que tienen bastantes diferencias en el fondo son iguales, Satsuki jamás haría algo que Natsuki no apruebe… ¿Pero y si Natsuki también quería deshacerse de él?, Desesperó…  
 _  
"Natsuki, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, oh dioos, ¡Si llego a sobrevivir a esto me disculpare cincuenta veces!, no solo con Natsuki, sino con cualquiera que haya llegado a dañar con mis palabras, empezare a controlarme, tratare bien a todos, seré un buen niño, ¡Visitare a mis abuelos en el hospitall, ya no les dejare solos!, lo prometo, permitiré que Ren me llame enano, cualquiera podrá hacerlo, Kaoru… te regalare todo lo que quieras a pesar de que yo lo desee también. ¡Cumpliré con todo el horario de Ai!, dejare mi pelo descubierto fobia… aunque ahora lo tengo descubierto… también mi obsesión con la hombría si es necesario, después de todo debo admitir que el rosa no es muy masculino...  
¡Rezare todas las noches e iré a la iglesia!, también hare todas las tareas, ya no se las dejare a Natsuki… espera… ¿Por qué aún sigo vivo?"_

Con esa duda en mente, abrió los ojos con lentitud, notó que ya no le estaban aplastando aunque el dolor se conservaba ligeramente, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de Shinomiya.  
‒…¿Syo-chan?‒ Ladeó la cabeza.  
‒¡N-NATSUKI!‒ De inmediato se reincorporó al notar que el rubio oscuro traía puestos sus lentes y lo miraba desde el piso con inocencia.  
‒¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?‒ Preguntó con algo de preocupación  
‒Ahh… eso...‒ Desvió la mirada con algo de nerviosismo, notando la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar. ‒¿A-Ai…?‒

‒Natsuki… Syo te encontró tirado en los pasillos, al parecer te habías desmayado, con todo lo que pudo te trajo hasta aquí, pero se cansó tanto que cayó al suelo.‒ Comentó con su típica tranquilidad, consiguiendo que el de lentes le creyera.  
 _"¿¡COMO INVENTA TAL MENTIRA CON TANTA FACILIDAD!?"_ Se quejó mentalmente _"Bueno… ¿Ai me salvo, entonces?... eh sobrevivido…"_ Pensó ya tranquilizándose algo más _"Pero… nah~, todo lo que pensé puede esperar."_  
‒Oye… Natsuki, discúlpame...‒  
‒¡No!‒ Negó levantándose el también del suelo, Kurusu se sorprendió ‒¡No te disculpes, Syo-chan!, No es tu culpa, y también… yo debería disculparme, ¡has tenido que cargar conmigo hasta aquí!‒ Dijo con preocupación, sintiéndose mal.  
 _"No… Natsuki, eso no es cierto, tu no debes disculparte."_ ¡Obviamente no podía decir eso!, no arruinaría los esfuerzos de su Senpai. ‒E...está bien… no te preocupes...‒  
‒¡Yeey!~, yaa, Syo-chan te espero dentro del club~‒ Comentó sonriente pasando por las puertas del club musical.

‒Idiota, la hora ya va a terminar. Deberías ir a clases primero….‒ Comentó el peliceleste, aunque no le escuchara, Argh, ya empezaban a romper su horario, merecerán un castigo.  
‒Eem, esto, Ai… gracias, me has salvado...‒ Sonrió levemente con total agradecimiento.  
‒Está bien, no puedo dejar que uno de mis Kohais muera de esa forma tan ridícula.‒ lo observó fijamente.

 _"Yo trato de ser bueno, y así es como me tratan…"_ Sudó una gota ante sus pensamientos.  
‒De todas formas, si vuelves a saltarte el horario de estas formas, la próxima vez no habrá quien te salve.‒ Aseguró con seriedad, el más bajo tragó saliva.  
 _"¿S-se enteró… de eso?"_ ‒P-pero… Ai… no es algo que yo pueda recordar a la perfección… es muy… estricto‒

‒¿En serio? Yo lo veo natural…‒ Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ‒Despertarse a las 5 am, armar la cama, estirarse y trotar un poco por el patio, a las 5:45 am ya deben estar preparándose para ducharse, así a las 6:30 desayunar, en nuestro cuarto ya que la cafetería apenas empieza a abrir, aunque de vez en cuando pueden haber excepciones como hoy, repasar todas las tareas para ese día y para los siguientes, asegurarse de que no falte nada, así a las 7:30 ya están llegando al salón para a las 8 am empezar las clases, en caso de que sobre algo de tiempo pueden visitar el club, luego en el primer receso de entre clases tienen...‒ Empezó a nombrar todo el horario tal como lo había dictado luego de la primera semana de clases, cuando los senpais de tercero obtienen ya por completo el control de sus kohais.

‒¡E-está bien, no debes de decirlo, ya lo conozco!‒ Le interrumpió el rubio, no estaba para escuchar esa lista eterna que se detenía a las 21, horario donde debían ir a dormir. Claro, si tenías insomnio o estabas muy cansado y por cosas del destino llegabas a despertar o dormirte unos minutos más tardes había un castigo, que era un cambio radical en el horario haciéndolo aún más estricto… si eso es posible.  
Kurusu suspiró ‒Ai… tal vez sea mucho pedir pero, ¿Al menos no podrías darnos algún descanso?‒  
‒… Está bien.‒ Lo pensó por solo unos segundos, su kohai se sorprendió ‒Los fin de semana les dejare libre, solo tendrán que repasar las tareas.‒ **  
**‒¡GENIAL!‒ Festejó, eso significa que mañana y pasado mañana tendría un descanso, lo disfrutara al máximo ‒¡Ah!... p-pero...‒ Recordó algo, importante.

‒¿Cuál es el problema?‒  
‒Hay… ¿Pasa algo si… cambio el descanso de este sábado y domingo… por uno para el jueves?‒ Murmuró con algo de timidez, estaba seguro de que se lo negarían. ‒Quiero...ir a un lado...‒  
‒¿Jueves? ¿Te refieres al cinco?‒ el contrario asintió ‒… Está bien.‒ Kurusu alzó la mirada, nuevamente sorprendido, ¿Realmente ese era el Mikaze que conocía? ‒¿Para la noche, cierto? Es el concierto de Hyuuga, deduzco que quieres ir ahí.‒  
‒¿Eh?... Si...‒  
‒Está bien, puedes.‒ Los ojos celestes del rubio brillaron ‒Pero, Natsuki no tendrá descanso el fin de semana tampoco entonces.‒

 _"Mierda. Sabía que había letras pequeñas en el contracto"  
_

* * *

 **Notas de autor finales:**

 **Estoy happy *-* ya que finalmente termine este capitulo :')**  
 **Me apresurare para los demás u.u**

 **¡PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SI ES TOKIOTO D:!**  
 **Por ahora tengo pensado agregarle también MyuSeshi… Y todavía no se cuales otras parejas, pero sospecho que si sobra espacio pueda agregarle el inicio del Natsyo…**  
 **Ya que síp, en este cap oficialmente termina la "introducción" :v y empieza ya a llegar la trama xD**  
 **Así´que bueno, para recompensar la tardanza….**

 **Otoya: ¡Yey, se viene la party hard, party hard, party hard! :'D  
** **Tokiya: ¿...Party... hard?  
** **Otoya: NEEEE, REIICHAAAN! prestame esooo n.n es pa' una tarea :3  
** **Reiji: Oks,oks~ Ten, Otooyaaan~  
** **Tokiya: D: ¿Senpai, acaso usted esta mal de la cabeza?  
** **Cecil:...oigan… no es por nada pero... ¿¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE REUNIRSE EN MI CUARTO DE UNA VEZ!? ¬¬  
** **Reiji: ooh, malo :'c... UtaPri u.u**

 **Consideremoslo como un adelanto ;)**

 **(Se viene otro cap con resultados sexuales, yo advierto 7u7)**  
 **Sayooo n.n**

 **PD: Nueva pareja agregada 7u7 ¿Satsuki x Natsuki? 7u7  
** **PD2: Gracias por los reviews favs y follows :')  
** **PD3: Agradezcan que es el cumpleaños de RanRan .-. si no fuera por eso no se cuando actualizaría xD**


End file.
